Ever After: A Brittana Story
by Hemogasms
Summary: Santana Lopez is the somewhat reluctant Princess of the Kingdom, and Brittany Pierce a Lord's daughter, demoted to servant status by her cruel stepmother. Can true love conquer all, or will oppression and the false sense of obligation triumph? T for now
1. Chapter 1

**After rather a long hiatus I'm back! This is something a little different than my usual take on things, (AU, set in medieval times) but I'm hoping you'll like it anyway. (It also happens to be my nanowrimo project).**

"Miss Brittany!" Emma yelled, chasing after the frolicking ten year old, as she bounced onto and over her four-poster bed, the untied ribbons of her dress fluttering behind her.

"Child, your father will return any minute!" the serving woman scolded, desperately trying to catch hold of the girl.

At the statement the girl's blue eyes grew wide, and she immediately ran to within the woman's reach, and turned obediently, bouncing on the spot as she was laced into her gown.

"You seem excited" Emma commented, moving towards the stone basin situated in the corner of the room, and proceeding to wash her hands, satisfied finally that the Lord's daughter looked somewhat presentable.

"Of course I'm excited!" Brittany enthused, twirling around on the spot, her head back, eyes closed, "I'm getting a new step-mother, step-brother and step-sister, all at once….Ever!" she exclaimed happily.

Laughing to herself, as her maid's eyes grew even wider and she scrubbed harder at her already pristine hands, Brittany's thoughts whirled with the events of that day.

The Manor had been buzzing with activity, as the servants hurried to prepare, and ensure everything was perfect for their beloved Master's return. Brittany and her farther Lord Harold James Pierce, had lived in Tubbington Manor, which had been passed down through their family for generations, all of Brittany's life.

Lord Pierce had loved his late wife dearly, and was crushed when she died in childbirth, but also thanked the gods every day for the blessing which she bestowed upon him before her untimely departure… their only daughter.

Brittany had no recollection of her Mother, and hence didn't really miss her. Her father had brought her up, and fulfilled everything she had ever wanted in a parent. Though she was utterly content with her life, playing and attending her classes, being adored by her father and their staff at Tubbington Manor, the little girl couldn't help be excited for her Father's return, and the arrival of his new bride and her new step-siblings.

Since her mother had passed, Brittany's father had utterly doted on the girl, indulging her in every way possible, lavishing her with affection and gifts. Though this would have made many a child greedy and entitled, Brittany was never anything but sweet and grateful, although the servants did find her boisterous ways and tom-boyish behaviour a bit of a handful, they loved her all the same.

Lord Pierce, although well respected among the upper classes, ran Tubbington Manor with a fair and lenient hand, over the years, their house staff had become more like family, and were always well cared for and appreciated.

Brittany worshipped her Father. His title meant that he was compelled to leave Tubbington Manor often to travel to Europe and other far away nations for business, meaning he was absent from her life for weeks and months at a time. Each day he was gone, the little blonde missed him sorely, and each day he returned, like today, she celebrated and her heart soared.

It was from one of these trips that her father had sent a letter home, telling her he had met and married a wonderful woman, a Marquis from a far away land, and she along with her son and daughter, would be coming to live with them, to join their family at Tubbington Manor.

An errant thought suddenly snapped the little girl back to reality, and she fixed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she turned to Molly Figgins, another member of her father's house staff. "Do you think they'll like me…my new step-mother and step-siblings?" she asked, her voice suddenly small.

"Why of course Miss Brittany!" Molly assured her, smiling as she glanced out of the window and noticed her husband, Arnold, or Mr Figgins as he was known around the Manor, making last minute preparations in the grounds below, "Just be your usual charming self, and I'm sure they'll like you just fine."

Brittany squealed in excitement, and was about to head down from her room, to await her father's return, when a tapping on one of her windowpanes caused her to turn around. Hearing the sound again, she rushed over and threw open the shutter.

"Mike!" she yelled, seeing her friend, who lived on one of the smaller allotments close by, "I told you, I can't play today!" the blonde feigned outrage, but was secretly happy to see her oldest friend.

"You look like a girl!" Mike exclaimed back, a little shocked, by his usually rough and ready playmates pristine appearance.

"I am a girl!" Brittany insisted giggling.

"Yeah right" Mike replied, poking out his tongue and goading the little blonde, who huffed, "That is it!" she called playfully, hiking up her dress as she sprinted from the room, ignoring Emma's mortified cries behind her as she descended the spiral staircase at an alarming rate.

"You get back here Mike Chang!" she yelled out again, almost running into Cook as she skidded across the marble floor of the grand lobby, and out into the gardens to find and seek revenge on her friend.

The clatter of hoof-beats approaching Tubbington Manor down it's long shady driveway, made Brittany's head snap up. She was currently holding Mike down in a particularly large mud puddle in the far corner of one of Mr Figgin's gardens.

"Father!" She called, instantly elated, as she jumped off the grumbling boy, and pulling up her now very dirty dress skirts sprinted back towards the front of the house.

As she rounded the corner and came skidding to a halt, she spared a quick glance a the house staff, who were lined up along the front wall, whose expressions upon catching sight of her changed from those of smiling excitement to utter disbelief.

"Miss Brittany!" Molly chided under her breath. Brittany didn't even notice. Her eyes were now glued to the midnight black horse trotting easily towards them, and the man sat proudly atop it, his blue eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun, as he urged it gently to a stop.

"Daddy!" Brittany cried, rushing forward, and into the man's arms before his feet had even touched the floor.

"Hello Princess" Lord Pierce greeted her fondly, taking in her muddied attire, "And what happened to you? I suppose your poor friend Master Mike Chang may be the culprit here?" he enquired with a chuckle.

"He got the worst of it Daddy!" Brittany assured him, looking up at the man she had so missed adoringly, as he held her in his arms.

"That's my girl" Lord Pierce confirmed with another chuckle, as he put the little blonde back on her feet, turning to give his staff a heartfelt greeting, before standing up to attention, his eyes looking back down the entryway.

Seeing this, Brittany followed his line of sight, and for the first time was reminded of the new guests she was about to meet. She caught her father's eyes, and grinned up excitedly at him, as a beautiful horse drawn carriage made it's way towards them.

Seeing her father's horse grow uneasy at the fast approaching carriage, Brittany instinctively grabbed his reins and began to run soothing fingers across his neck "Woah, boy, steady Coal" she cooed to him, before turning back to see the vehicle draw to a halt.

As the driver hopped down from his perch and opened the carriage door, Brittany held her breath, suddenly nervous to meet her new family.

First to step out, was a young boy, who looked to be a few tears older than Brittany. He surveyed Tubbington Manor with an air of superiority, before turning back, and extending a hand to help his sister down the coach steps.

The girl who stepped out next, looked to be the same age as Brittany, although she was much larger. She was well built, and tightly laced into a dress that looked far too small for her, Brittany was a little intimidated by the girls sheer mass, but smiled at her all the same, a smile which was not returned.

Finally, the driver extended his hand, and helped a middle-aged woman step out of the carriage. She wore the expensive gown of an upper-class woman, her dirty blonde hair was pristine, and she dripped diamonds and other semi-precious stones.

She, like her son, surveyed Tubbington Manor and it's staff, with an air of disinterest, her nose in the air, as she moved to stand before Brittany's father, "Harold" she greeted him, a tight-lipped smile pulling at her mouth.

"Terry" Lord Pierce greeted her back, smiling warmly. "I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter, Brittany Susan Pierce" he stated proudly, pushing Brittany forward a few paces by the shoulders, the little blonde complied, but her fingers stayed entwined in Coal's reigns for comfort.

"Hello" she said in her sweetest voice, feeling three pairs of unforgiving eyes roaming over her, taking in the mud smeared across her skirts, her dishevelled hair and dirtied cheeks.

"Hello Brittany" Terry's face barely moved as she said the words. "Pleased to meet you, your father speaks of nothing else."

Brittany smiled, although she couldn't help but think that her new mother didn't seem very pleased to meet her at all.

"And Brittany, this is Terry Elaine Honeybadger St James, Marquis of Lima, and her two lovely children, Jesse and Lauren."

"Say hello to Brittany" the Marquis barked out in drill-sergeant like fashion, and the two children quickly dipped their heads, Jesse in a low bow and Lauren in a curtsey, "Mademoiselle" they chorused in exact unison.

"Wow, fancy" Brittany muttered under her breath. She heard her father chuckle behind her, and hung her head, a little embarrassed that anyone had heard her remark.

Without another word, the Marquis and her children filed inside Tubbington Manor, calling back for the house staff to take care of unloading and unpacking their belongings.

With a swift kiss to Brittany's cheek, Lord Pierce set off to make sure they were settling in comfortably and finding all that they needed.

Brittany gave her father her biggest and best smile, trying to hide the concern creeping into her mind. Her new family weren't exactly what she was expecting, but maybe they were just tired. Smiling to herself, content that that was the only problem, she tugged gently on Coal's reigns, politely refusing when Mr Figgins offered to unbridle the horse for her.

As soon as she was out of sight of the Manor, Brittany jumped onto a wall and managed to scramble her tiny frame up to perch on the large animals back. Knowing the horse would be tired after such a long journey with her father, she sighed deeply, and instead of her usual gallop, urged him forward at a steady walk towards the stables.

That night Brittany lay tucked in her bed. Emma and Molly had just finished bathing and readying her for sleep, and she felt her eyes beginning to droop. Before she could nod off, a tapping on her door interrupted, and her father stepped in to say goodnight, as was their custom.

Harold perched on the end of his daughter's bed, as she looked up at him with brilliant blue eyes, which reminded him so of his previous wife. After sitting in a companionable silence for while, Lord Pierce finally spoke. "What do you think of them?" he questioned.

Brittany, instantly realising he was talking about the new members of their family was momentarily lost for words, but seeing the hope in her father's eyes, she decided to ignore the worrying feeling in her gut, "I like them very much"…it wasn't a complete lie, she just omitted the word 'don't'.

Her father simply nodded, sensing the hesitation, and hoping that in time things would come right. "I bought you a gift" he explained, standing and leaving the room, and a very excited Brittany, a few seconds later he re-entered, holding a large box, which he placed on the bed before the little blonde.

Unable to wait any longer, Brittany tore it open, and squealed in delight at what she found inside. A small tabby kitten looked up, surveying his new owner with wary brown eyes. The little girl immediately pulled him out of the box, and cradled him to her chest. "Oh Daddy, he's perfect, thank you so much!"

She used her free arm to pull her father in for a tight hug and he chuckled into her hair. "What will you name him?" he asked.

After some consideration, the blonde spoke up, "I want to name him after you" she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Harold?" Her father questioned, intrigued.

"No the Lord part" the blonde admitted, "And seems he's going to be living here with us, he could be the Lord of Tubbington Manor…So Lord Tubbington?" she offered nervously.

"Sounds perfect Princess" Lord Pierce confirmed, smiling, entranced as always by his daughter's unique way of thinking. "I also brought you this" he continued, handing her a small black book, "So that if anything should go wrong with err…Lord Tubbington" he finally managed, trying the name out, "You'll have some help."

"Thank you Daddy!" Brittany replied, her blue eyes wide as she took the small book in her free hand, running her fingers over the embossed golden lettering that read 'Feline Diseases'.

"You're welcome" Harold smiled, before his expression grew sad. "I must leave again for business tomorrow" he informed his small daughter sadly.

"But you just got back" Brittany cried, suddenly uninterested in the book, her face full of sadness.

"But you know that I must Brittany, it wont be for long this time" he assured her, his heart breaking a little as a fat tear rolled down her cheek, and plopped onto the purring kitten's little head.

"How long?" she questioned, her bottom lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

"Three months" he replied.

"Two" she countered quickly.

"Three" he insisted.

"One" she shot back.

"Two?" he offered. At a small shake of the blonde girls head, he sighed and pulled out his fist, laughing as Brittany's face lit up as she did the same.

After a quick game of rock paper scissors, which Brittany won, it was settled, the Lord would return within a month, and in that time Brittany was to help her new family get accustomed to life at Tubbington Manor, and take care of her new pet.

After she bade her father goodnight, Brittany snuggled lower into her sheets, Lord Tubbington cuddled close to her chest. Her mind raced through the events of the day as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

The following afternoon, the residents of Tubbington Manor, including Brittany, Lord Tubbington and her new family, were once again lined up in the entry way, all eager to bid Lord Pierce farewell, as he set out again for business.

Lord Pierce said goodbye to them each in turn. First the staff, then his new wife whom he kissed softly on the cheek, then Jesse whom he clapped on the back, and Lauren whose hair he ruffled.

Lastly he bent down before Brittany and Lord Tubbington. "I'll be home before you know it Princess" he promised, scratching the little cat behind the ears, and kissing the crying girls forehead. "I'm counting on you to show Jesse, Lauren and the Marquis the ropes around here."

Brittany just nodded.

"I'm afraid they're somewhat unaccustomed to getting their hands dirty" he added in a whisper with a knowing smirk, which Brittany couldn't help but return through her tears.

"I love you Daddy" she called, as he climbed up onto Coal's strong back.

"I love you Princess" her father called back.

As Harold took the reins from Mr Figgins, he winced at a shooting pain and tingling up his left arm. Putting it down to pre-negotiation nerves however he urged Coal forward into a steady canter, eager to be on his way, have his business complete and return home to his family.

As she watched her father and Coal canter away, Brittany felt her tears brim over once again, though she didn't care. Noticing the Marquis, Lauren and Jesse heading for the door, she quickly called out to them, "Wait! He always waves at the gate, it's tradition!" she informed them, gesturing to her father, who was now almost halfway down Tubbington Manor's long drive way.

Terry simply looked at the little blonde, her face wrinkled in disgust, before proceeding to lead her children inside. Emma, Molly and the other house staff shared worried looks but said nothing, all eager to wave their Master off.

What happened next, would haunt Brittany for most of her adult life.

From where they stood, the staff and the small girl, noticed the Lord seem to pitch forward on his great black horse. Presuming that Coal had merely tripped, or lost his footing, momentarily unseating her father, Brittany thought nothing of it, wiping her tears holding Lord Tubbington close, and preparing to put on her best smile to send her father off, hoping that it would bring him back to her even a minute sooner.

However, before Lord Pierce reached the gate, he pitched forward again, and this time fell to the floor, a cloud of dust forming where he landed with a thud. Coal, aware of the sudden disappearance of the weight of his rider, stopped a few strides later and pawed anxiously at the ground.

"Daddy!" Brittany shrieked, her voice full of fear, as she took off sprinting toward the immobile mass in the dirt, handing Lord Tubbington to a very surprised Emma.

Her cry alerted the Marquis, who came rushing out of the house, and seeing her husband lying on the ground ran towards them, followed by the staff.

"Daddy?" Brittany questioned, kneeling down by her father's side as Terry joined them.

"Oh Harold!" she cried.

Lord pierce groaned, and clutched his chest, his eyes searching, landing on the Marquis' face, "Harold?" she questioned in a whisper.

Without replying Lord Pierce scanned the area again, and forced a small smile when he locked eyes with his daughter. "I love you Brittany…I love you…" he managed, before he breathed his last breath.

The Marquis watched the exchange with jealous eyes, before her tears completely overcame her, and she allowed herself to be pulled away by the staff and comforted.

Brittany shook her father, screaming, "Daddy, wake up, Daddy!" before her screams turned to cries and sobs wracked her small body so hard that she felt sick.

**Next chapter picks up 10 years later. I know we're all anxious for Brittana…all good things come to those who wait… and review. More reviews = faster updates. Sorry to be mean, but writing a 50,000 word novel in 30days, and keeping up with Med School, I need all the encouragement I can get :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In case you didn't realise I don't own Glee, or Ever After (the movie this fic is based on)**

_Ten years later._

It was 4 am, and although it was still pitch dark outside, the Royal Palace was abuzz with activity. The King and Queen were awake, which meant everyone else was awake…or almost everyone.

King Raymond Andreas Lopez stormed down one of the many stone hallways of the palace, flanked by two armed guards, his wife trotting at his side.

"I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Ohio, and by god that girl will obey my command or there will be hell to pay!" the King fumed, as he charged towards his only daughter's sleeping quarters.

"But, she doesn't love him!" The Queen, Maria Camila Lopez interjected, tailing her husband as he stormed on.

"It is not about love!" the King exclaimed outraged.

"Well maybe it should be…" his wife shot back, never missing a beat, "She cannot flourish into an excellent young woman and future Queen living in your shadow Raymond!" she continued.

"She is my daughter and she will do as I say, she has a duty to her Kingdom" the King replied hotly, as he reached the door to his daughter's bedroom, knocked once and flung it open.

"She will be sleeping!" the Queen tried again.

"If I cannot sleep then neither shall she!" the King bellowed, scanning the room, "Santana!" he called out, "Santana Maria Lopez!" he called, receiving no response he noticed the empty bed, and carefully knotted sheets thrown out of the window.

"Oh not again!" his wife groaned by his side, taking in the remains of what was her daughter's obvious escape.

"Find her!" the King commanded, sending guards off and running in all directions.

Down below, a few paces into the forest, a beautiful Latina sat astride a galloping white Arabian horse, her skirts and overcoat billowing behind her as she charged away from her home.

Knowing her father would learn of her escape any second, Princess Santana dropped her head, and digging in her heels, urged the horse forwards, away from the palace.

A cock crowed out in the grounds of Tubbington Manor, awakening Brittany from a restless sleep on an uncomfortable straw mattress by a slowly dying fire in the barn.

Stretching the blonde haired girl, noticed her favourite book 'Feline Diseases' laying open at the page she was reading when she fell into an exhausted sleep the night before, and closing it, she let her fingers trace the embossed gold letters, sparing a thought for her poor departed father.

As she hauled herself up, aching everywhere, and readied herself for another day of work, Brittany couldn't help but think how much things had changed since her father's death. Her stepmother the Marquis, seemed to take a strong dislike to Brittany, at first she would just look upon the girl with pity, and exclude her from the activities of the rest of the family.

Over time, Terry seemed to grow bitterer, as Lauren and in particular Jesse, grew more and more spoilt. In Lord Pierce's absence Tubbington Manor had spiralled downwards dramatically, and it was now a shell of the formerly glorious place it had once been. Almost the entire house staff had been sold, along with many of the Manor's grand possessions, to finance Terry's intense liking for outfitting herself and Jesse in the finest garments and jewels the town had to offer.

As the years had passed, Brittany was no longer allowed to attend classes, and began to be treated more and more like a servant. Now at 19 years of age, she was never introduced as part of the family, never allowed to dress appropriately for her class, and was merely passed off by the Marquis as another of her serving girls. Of course since her father's death many people had come to forget, or lose interest in his only daughter, and so her role was never questioned.

Brittany missed her old life, and of course her father, dearly, but her naturally sunny disposition, meant she accepted her fate without much complaint, glad of the small comforts, such as still having Emma and Molly around with her, and Lord Tubbington of course.

The tabby was now middle-aged, and the largest cat seen for miles around. For every part of Brittany's life that was wretched, she made sure that Tubby, as he was affectionately known, had everything he longed for, including an unending supply of food, usually from Brittany's own plate. Hence the cat was grossly obese, but alas, he was happy.

Scratching her companion behind the ears, as he slept curled in front of the fire, Brittany spared one last glance at her prized position, the last gift her father had given her before his untimely departure from the word, her book, then headed out to begin her chores.

Around noon, Brittany was out in the orchard, picking apples and humming contentedly to herself. Occasionally she would break from her picking, to twirl and weave around the trunks, creating her own seamless dance to the ever-present beat in her head.

Her dancing was interrupted by the sound of hoof-beats approaching rapidly. She almost dropped her apples in surprise as half of King Lopez's cavalry went riding by, galloping at a blistering pace, fully armoured and sporting the King's colours.

Shrugging to herself Brittany gathered up the apples, and headed back towards Tubbington Manor, conscious that she would soon be needed to help prepare food for her stepmother and step-siblings.

As she rounded a corner, and made her way across the final field separating her from the gardens, she heard a single set of hoof beats out to her left, and whirled around.

She could hardly believe her eyes, when she saw her father's horse, Coal, galloping towards her, being ridden hard by a figure wearing a long cloak and hood, who urged him forwards at a blistering pace, jumping one of Mr Figgin's hedges clear before continuing on towards the forest.

"Oh no you don't" Brittany muttered to herself under her breath, setting off at a sprint, her long legs eating up the ground, the basket of apples swinging wildly at her side.

Approaching the galloping horse, Brittany grabbed an apple, and taking aim, hurled it towards the figure in the saddle, connecting perfectly with the hooded head, and causing the person to lose balance, flip from astride Coal, and tumble backwards to the ground.

As the intruder tried to scramble to their feet, and fight their way out from their cloak, which was currently wrapped around them awkwardly, Brittany's uncharacteristic rage grew.

"Steal my father's horse will you?" she cried, pelting the thief with yet more apples, "How dare you?"

As one last apple hit the rider in the shoulder with a loud thwack, they finally tore the cloak from their face, and Brittany gasped in shock at what she saw.

The startled blonde felt all the anger from the previous moment drain out of her, as she was faced with a beautiful Latina standing before her. She barely had time to drink in the beauty of her chocolate brown eyes, soft olive skin and flowing raven locks, before she was on her knees, head bowed, begging for forgiveness.

She had seen enough pictures of the Royal family to realise whom it was that she'd just assaulted with fruit, and was instantly fearful.

"Forgive me your Highness" she cried, "I did not see you"

Though her eyes were still on the grass, which was tickling her nose as she knelt and bowed low, Brittany thought she heard a "Hmph."

"Your aim would suggest otherwise" Princess Santana retorted hotly, barely sparing the peasant a look as she remounted the horse.

"I am truly sorry your Highness, and I know that for this I must die" Brittany blurted out, trembling with fear.

From astride the big black horse, Santana did a double take, seeing nothing but a lithe body, bent double at the waist and a flurry of blonde hair splayed out as the girl bowed, she decided on a course of action. Death seemed like a heavy sentence, and although right the girl was, it would be the appropriate action, Santana was not her father, something she prided herself on.

"Well…Never speak of this again, and it shall go no further" she commanded, satisfied with her verdict.

The blonde head bobbed, in what she assumed was a nod of acknowledgement.

"Please your Highness" the girl spoke up, surprising the Princess, "We have other horses…much younger if you'd like."

"What I'd like is to be free from my obligations, from my gilded cage" Santana spat the words, without thinking.

When the servant made no move to reply, feeling a little bad, Santana removed her coin purse from her corset strings, and emptied it's contents beside the girl's head, "For your silence" she explained as she galloped away on the horse.

When the sound of hoof beats grew distant, Brittany finally lifted her head, her blue eyes full of tears as she watched Coal's black rump disappear into the trees. In that moment she felt a strange cocktail of emotion, sadness for the horse's loss, relief for the sparing of her life, and intrigue at the beautiful Princess whom she had just pelted with apples, then been so enchanted by.

Noticing the sun moving along in the sky, she gasped, and quickly gathered up the fallen apples, omitting the ones with the worst bruising, along with the coins, then hurried towards the house, anxious that her tardiness would cost her a punishment.

As Brittany hurried back to Tubbington Manor, lunch was already underway. The Marquis, Jesse and Lauren were seated in the grand dining room, and Jesse as usual was complaining.

"I asked for four minute eggs, not four one minute eggs" he berated Molly, his tone dripping with disdain, "Is that really so difficult?"

"No Sir" Molly replied keeping her eyes on the floor as she retreated, to right her mistake. With Cook sold, she was still getting the hang of kitchen duty.

"Hurry up!" Jesse shrieked at the woman's retreating form.

"Now, now darling" Terry chastised him, "What do I always tell you about tone of voice?"

Before he could answer Lauren piped up, taking a break from stuffing eggs into her mouth to answer, "A courtly gentleman should always speak boldly and clearly, but never raise his voice above an acceptable indoor volume."

The Marquis looked at her younger daughter with disinterest, and a roll of her eyes, "Yes thank you _dear, _and you Lauren, should not interrupt the silence unless you have something to add to it."

Lauren simply lowered her eyes and continued to eat her eggs.

"None of that matters now though, does it mother?" Jesse muttered bitterly, "I shall not be going to the Royal court, nor making Princess Santana my bride as we planned…all because of some pig from Ohio!" he finished with a huff.

"Now, now, Jesse, Sweetie" the Marquis soothed, "Nothing is for certain until your dead, things may go our way, but until the ring is on the princess's finger, we have as good of a chance as anyone."

Somewhat mollified Jesse continued to sulk and await his food.

"Where is the salt on this table?" Terry muttered to herself, "Brittany!" she called, "Brittany!"

Just as Brittany rounded the door and ran into the kitchen she heard her stepmother calling for her. Hastily she downed the apples.

"She'll be wanting the salt" Emma informed her, thrusting the condiment into her hands,

"Good day?" Molly questioned, barely looking up from her work on the eggs.

"The best!" Brittany replied, emptying out her apron pockets, and dumping the gold coins bestowed upon her by the princess on the counter.

"Oh child!" Emma exclaimed, "That's a small fortune, wherever did it come from?"

"A passing angel of mercy" Brittany replied cryptically.

"And whatever will you do with it?" Molly questioned, plating up Jesse's eggs and passing them too to Brittany.

"I think you know" Brittany smiled back at her.

"Oh Arnold?" Molly questioned, her hands flying to her face as tears filled her eyes.

Brittany nodded. "If my stepmother can sell Mr Figgins to pay her taxes, then I'm certain these coins here are enough to bring him back!" she replied victoriously.

Molly wiped at the tears streaming down her face, overjoyed at the thought of seeing her husband again.

"But he was sold to Caracas!" Emma interjected, her already large eyes growing wide with fear, "He's due to be shipped off to the Americas any day!" she cried.

"Then we'll have to act fast" Brittany promised, "He's part of Tubbington Manor and we're going to get him back" she reassured the two women before rushing off to serve the Marquis.

As she rushed into the dining room, Brittany was greeted by the unhappy face of her stepmother, "What took you so long?" she questioned, as the blonde set down the salt and Jesse's eggs.

"I…umm…I fell from a ladder in the orchard" Brittany quickly lied, "But I'm much better now" she added, though she was sure none of them cared.

"Been sleeping in the fire place again have you?" Jesse chided, taking in the soot and dirt smeared on Brittany's apron and cheeks.

"I fell asleep with my book by the fire" Brittany informed him with a smile.

"Books are for those who cannot think for themselves" Terry cut in quickly, causing the smile to leave Brittany's face. Jesse smirked.

"Why don't you just sleep with the pigs if you insist on smelling like one?" he goaded her some more. Brittany said nothing, just hung her head in shame.

The Marquis looked up from her dinner, and surveyed the girl. "Come here Child" she ordered, pinching a fold in Brittany's skirts between a finger and thumb as if it were diseased.

"You do look rather…crude, in your appearance" she decided, "What must I do to make you try?" she questioned, staring intently at her step-daughter.

"Nothing stepmother" Brittany insisted quickly, "I do try. Sometimes I sit alone for alone for long periods of time, thinking of ways in which I might please you" she added.

"Through these hard times Brittany, I've fed you, clothed you, all these years I've put a roof over your head, and all I've ever asked is that you help me around the Manor, is that so much to ask?" her tone was biting and Brittany dropped her eyes to the floor.

"No M'Lady" she admitted her voice soft.

The Marquis was just about to turn back to her meal, when the blonde surprised her by speaking up.

"Perhaps if you were to bring Mr Figgins back, I wouldn't be so dirty all of the time, if he was here to help me with the gardens perhaps" she trailed off.

"Firstly he is a servant, not a mister, so he is to be referred to as appropriate for his class, as Arnold" she hissed, suddenly angry, "And secondly, I am the owner of Tubbington Manner, and there will be no more talk of servants coming back, do you understand?"

"Yes M'Lady" Brittany replied, hanging her head as she left the room.

Later that day Santana galloped easily through the forest, the big black horse following her wishes without resistance. She breathed in the woodland air, enjoying the way the light filtered through the trees, and only the hoof beats of her borrowed horse counted out the passage of time.

The peace was soon disrupted as she heard banging and shouting coming from a clearing up ahead. Curious she pushed the horse forward to investigate. As she rounded a corner and pulled her mount to a halt, she momentarily panicked as she took in the scene before her.

A small camp was being raided by thieves and bandits, people fled everywhere as the robbers took their possessions and threatened them with swords. Just as the princess was deliberating what to do, a cry from one of the peasants broke her reverie, "It's the King's guard!" he shouted, pointing into the distance, "We are saved."

"Oh Drat" Santana muttered to herself, as she saw her father's men heading towards them, quickly she righted herself in the saddle, preparing to take off, when a middle aged man called out to her, "Please, M'Lady, he has my set list!" he exclaimed pointing to the back of a rapidly retreating thief.

"I cannot help you" Santana informed him, glancing behind her, to see her Father's men gaining ground, "But the Guard will assist you" she assured the man.

"But he's getting away, and that set list…is my life" the curly haired man called up to her.

Letting out an angry sigh, but unable to leave the man in need after such a bold declaration, Santana whirled her horse around and took off after the thief.

As she gained on the man, she sprang lightly from her horse, onto his back, grasping the tube he carried, assuming the beloved set list was inside. The motion sent them tumbling backwards.

Trying to scramble to her feet, the princess lost her footing, and tripping, found herself hurtling over a cliff, and plunging through mid air into the icy cold river below.

At Tubbington Manor, Brittany and Mike had gathered in one of the large empty guest rooms to put their plan to rescue Arnold Figgins into motion.

"You're crazy!" Mike insisted, when his friend finished informing him of the plan, "Do you have any idea what the punishment is for servants who dress above their class?" he enquired, scared for his friend's life.

"I will not be caught" Brittany reassured him.

"And where will the Marquis believe you to be whilst you are out pretending to be a lady and buying Mr Figgins back?" Mike asked, eager to work out any flaws in the plan before it cost them both, dearly.

"Out visiting the ducks at the lake" Brittany replied, "Besides she's far too busy flouncing around the market, buying Jesse expensive cufflinks and exotic cravats, while the Manor goes unattended. She's content pretending she has money to burn."

Knowing his friend was right, Mike said nothing, waiting eagerly for her to immerge from behind the screen she was using to change into one of Lauren's smallest dresses.

"Don't you dare laugh" Brittany announced as she stepped out.

"It's a little big" Mike observed, seeing his friend's face fall, he quickly added, "But it will do."

"Excellent" Brittany smiled happily, "I look just like a Lady, heading to town to buy back her beloved servant."

Mike nodded.

"The shoes were too big though" Brittany explained, gesturing to the work-boots still on her feet.

"No one will be looking at your shoes!" Mike assured her, taking her by the hand, "Come on, lets fix your hair then we can save Mr Figgins!"

**AN: Let me know what you think so far? Still a little unsure of trying something so different to my usual style. Also Reviews = Updates :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always I don't own Glee, or the movie Ever After – I just like to play around with things.**

Seeing the drenched Princess and the King's guard riding towards him, William Schuester looked up from the boxes he was tying to his carriage.

"Oh Thank you!" he cried happily, seeing the tube, the young Latina carried in her arms as they approached, "My set-list!" he exclaimed happily, taking it from the girl, and cradling it close to him like a lost child.

"Santana you promised!" One of the guards, Puck, butted in, catching up with the princess as she dismounted the big black horse.

The guard was around her own age, and as much as was possible for any of her father's men, Santana liked him. "Yes and I broke that promise Puckerman" she bit back, throwing him the reins and heading towards Schuester. "I though I'd see a little of the world before I gave up my life for my Kingdom" she added bitterly.

"Well why on earth did you stop?" Schuester asked good-naturedly.

When the man received no reply from the princess, Puck filled in for her.

"Princess Santana here is suffering from an arranged marriage" he explained, "Amongst other things" he added sarcastically, earning him a glare from the Latina.

"So, this set-list, you claimed was a matter of life and death?" Santana questioned. William just nodded, and pulled a piece of parchment from the tube, holding it up for her to see.

Observing nothing but a list of song titles written there, Santana was about to berate the man for letting her go to such lengths to retrieve it when Puck cut in again.

"This is William Schuester, he has been summoned to the Palace along with his band of performers to entertain His and Her Majesty, as well as provide festivities at the Royal wedding."

Santana barely heard the second part of his sentence. "You're William Schuester, the famous show choir master? A man of forward thinking has come to meet my father, the King of Backward? Perhaps this could work out in my favour; maybe you could bring him into the sixteenth century?" She questioned hopefully.

Half an hour later, the clatter of hoof beats on the long entryway, brought the Marquis, who had just returned from the market, out to the front of Tubbington Manor. Seeing the Princess and a member of the guard riding towards her, she popped her head back inside and hissed at Emma to fetch her children, making sure they were presentable immediately.

"Ahh your Highness" she greeted, her tone sickly sweet, her dirty blonde hair falling around her shoulders, as she curtseyed low.

"Marquis" Santana chorused back politely, "I'm here to return your horse, I borrowed him this morning" she informed her, motioning for Puck who had been leading the animal to tie it to a near-by post.

"Was it missing?" Terry asked, her eyes never leaving the Princess's face, gauging her every reaction, soaking up every detail of the exchange, and storing it away to use to her tactical advantage in her quest to earn her son a place on the throne.

"Yes, one of your servants permitted me to borrow it, she had quite a good arm" Santana added as an afterthought.

"She's mute!" the Marquis jumped in quickly, hoping whatever interaction Brittany had undertaken with the princess was not going to ruin Jesse's chances for the crown.

"Really" the princess raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the woman's blatant pandering to her, "She seemed fine this morning."

"It comes and goes" the Marquis explained it away, with a wave of her hand, "We were excited to receive our invite to the royal engagement" she added eager to change the subject, "I trust all is well with the Prince of Ohio?" she enquired, trying to keep her tone casual.

"As well as it can be" Santana replied with a sigh.

At that moment Jesse and Lauren came bustling through the doors, skidding to a halt, as they bowed and curtseyed to Santana, "Your Highness" they chorused together.

Smiling broadly the Marquis introduced them, with a wave of her hand. "Your Majesty, this is Jesse, Pierre, Marcus, Saint James" she explained, smiling proudly at her son, "and this is Lauren" she added as an afterthought, smiling a tight-lipped somewhat forced smile at her daughter.

"Pleasure to meet you" Santana said, more out of politeness than actual pleasure. It was hard to miss the way both Jesse and the Marquis were staring up at her adoringly. It was also hard to miss the way that Lauren was staring up at Puck, pulling on her skirts, and smiling shyly, as he was returning her gaze.

"Well, we must go, thank you again for the horse" Santana concluded, as she pulled the mount she was now astride round, to head back down the driveway, smiling to herself, as she watched Puck almost have to physically tear his eyes away from Lauren to do the same.

"Anything her majesty requires" the Marquis finished, and all three of them bowed and curtseyed as Santana and Puck rode away.

"Taken a fancy to the Lauren girl have you?" Santana questioned teasingly.

"Taken a fancy to the St James boy have _you?"_ Puck jibed back. He knew if he spoke to any other member of the Royal family in that manor, he would lose his head. But since he was orphaned and taken in by the Palace as a servant, he and Santana had become the closest thing to brother and sister either of them had, and in their time alone together, they spoke freely, unrestrained by job title and class.

"Not in a million years" Santana confirmed with a sigh, as they trotted easily back towards town, and the trouble she knew was sure to be waiting for her.

Making her way towards the entrance to the castle, Brittany had to stop to compose herself. Her blonde hair was twisted up tightly, and decorated with wildflowers – at Mike's insistence. The dress she wore was blue and gold, pinching in her already tiny waist, and trailing down to cover her feet, and flay out around her ankles. For a moment she was reminded of the life she lead before her father passed away, but seeing the slave wagons up ahead she was instantly yanked from her thoughts.

"Make way for the lady!" One of the King's guards called as she passed by, causing Brittany to blush a pretty pink, and redouble her pace. Noticing Mr Figgins being shoved roughly onto a wagon, about to leave for the harbour, she ran forward, grabbing the horse's reigns before it could pull the carriage away.

"I wish to address the issue of this gentleman!" she informed the man in charge of the slaves, pointing to Arnold Figgins, whose face lit up in a mixture of joy and disbelief at seeing Brittany there.

"He is my servant, and he was sold in error, so I wish to buy him back, I think you'll find I have more than enough coin here for that behest" she finished, her heart racing, her palms wet, as her nerves threatened to overcome her.

"He's already bought and sold" One of the men informed her rudely, jumping aboard the carriage, and flicking the reigns, urging the horse forward. Keeping her grip tight on it's bridle, Brittany held the beast back.

"I demand you release him at once, or I'll take this matter to the King" she threatened.

"Under the King's law he is bought and sold" the man sneered back, "He's property of Caracus now."

Brittany was suddenly outraged, and didn't see the approaching Princess, followed closely by her personal guard, Puck.

"He is not property, you ill-mannered tub of lard!" she insisted, "Do you honestly think it's right to chain people like cattle?" she questioned.

"Get out of my way!" the man shouted at her, leaning down from his position on the drivers bench menacingly.

"You dare raise your voice to a lady" a sweet but authoritative voice cut in. Looking up Brittany briefly met princess Santana's eyes, before quickly dropping her head in a show of respect, and praying she would not be recognised as the servant she was.

"Forgive me your Highness" the man pleaded instantly, "I meant no disrespect, I'm just trying to do my job and take these thieves to the coast."

"My servant is not a thief!" Brittany spoke up, her eyes meeting the Princesses again, "And those who are cannot help themselves."

"Really?" Santana questioned a little taken a back by the girl's bold declaration, "Well do enlighten us…" she offered, whilst taking the blonde in. She had the most piercing blue eyes that Santana had ever seen, her frame was slender and well muscled, her bone structure near perfect. The princess had to admit to herself that she was in fact very beautiful.

"Well..." the blonde began, breaking the princess from her spell, "If people are raised ill-educated and without a better example, then how should they know anything else your Majesty?"

Santana was uncharacteristically lost for words, at the girls bold declaration, "Well there you have it…" she muttered quietly to herself. Turning her gaze to the man in charge of the cart, she ordered the servant to be released.

"But your Highness" the man argued.

"I said release him!" Santana raised her voice a few decibels, earning her a few stares from passers-by, though in that moment she couldn't bring herself to be concerned by anything other than the beautiful and intriguing blonde before her.

The man quickly complied, and Mr Figgins was unshackled and released from the cart. "I thought I was looking at your mother!" He whispered to Brittany quietly, as she gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"Meet me at the bridge" she whispered back, before continuing to up hold her disguise "Prepare the horses, we leave at once!" she commanded in a loud voice, and Mr Figgins hobbled off.

Brittany nervously turned back to Santana, her heart battering against her ribs, she was once again blown away by the princess, and not just her appearance but also her compassion. "Thank you, your Majesty" she stated, curtseying one last time, before she turned to head off and meet Mr Figgins, to take him home.

Watching the girl begin to retreat Santana quickly dismounted her horse, thrusting the reins at Puck, ignoring the stares she received as she hurriedly walked after her.

William Schuester watched the scene unfold with interest, he noticed the peasant's work boots that poked out from beneath the beautiful blonde lady's skirts, but said nothing.

"Have we met?" the princess questioned, suddenly feeling as if the blonde was somehow familiar.

The girl in question, turned briefly before continuing to stride away from her, "I do not believe so" she called back over her shoulder.

"Interesting, I though I knew every courtier in town" Santana mused as she continued her pursuit.

"I'm visiting my cousin" Brittany shot back, desperate to get away and make her exit before she could be discovered, although part of her ached for this to be her real life, and for the beautiful princess to actually be speaking to her, not someone whom she was pretending to be.

"Whom might that be?" Santana asked intrigued.

"My cousin." Brittany stated simply, using all her effort not to break into a run, she was after all supposed to be an upper class lady.

"Yes you said that…" Santana replied a little narked, unused to such evasiveness, "Which one?

"The only one I have your highness" Brittany replied, fighting the internal panic that was swelling in her like a tidal wave.

"Are you being coy on purpose, or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?" Santana asked, torn between being outraged, gobsmacked and intrigued.

"No…and yes" the blonde admitted as she tried once more to escape.

"Well at least tell me your cousin's name so that I might call upon her to ascertain your identity, for anyone who dares to speak up as boldly as yourself is well worth the effort." Santana spoke out, desperate to get the mysterious blonde to give her something to go on, anything.

Brittany stopped, a bright smile lighting up her face. The princess has just stated that she was 'well worth the effort', and the compliment sent butterflies to her stomach, and made her blood rush into her cheeks, as her blue eyes met brown.

Santana noticed the girl's cheeks turn a pretty pink, and couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her own lips at the sight. She was utterly breath taking, and the princess was desperate to learn more about her.

Noticing the princess seem to get lost in thought, Brittany seized her chance and began hurriedly walking away again.

"Wait" Santana called, noticing the blonde hurrying off.

Something in the Latina's voice, made Brittany pause, and turn around. She nervously let her eyes meet large sparkling brown ones, and she felt her heart flip inside her chest.

"Please" Santana began, he voice soft and full of beseeching, "I beg of you, give me a name."

Brittany couldn't contain the small gasp, that slipped from between her lips, Princess Santana had just begged…the princess, had just begged her, a mere peasant, to learn her name.

Seeing Santana standing before her, her hair shining in the late afternoon sun, her brown eyes wide and pleading, Brittany suddenly realised she was unable to deny her anything, "My name…" the blonde began, her mind racing, "Is Brittany Susan Von Gent"

As the princess broke into a grin, finally having been granted the information she so desired, Brittany's head spun. She had no idea why she had substituted her surname, for her mother's maiden name, but quickly decided it was probably for the best, that should the princess look for her, she would not be found and exposed as the peasant she was, even though the thought of not seeing her again made her heart flip painfully.

At that moment a voice broke the girls from staring, entranced with each other, "Ahh Santana" the Queen cried, walking towards her daughter, flanked by ladies of high standing and guards. "The King would like a word…several in fact" she informed the princess.

"He usually does" Santana retorted bitterly, before turning back to Brittany, only to find that the blonde had fled and she was left standing there alone.

**AN: Reviews Motivation Updates :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing footsteps approach, as she worked in the gardens, Molly looked up and could barely believe what she saw. Brittany was dressed in the attire of a courtier, her hair twisted and decorated with wildflowers, looking like a vision, as she strode towards her.

Molly let out a strangled cry of joy, as her eyes graced the man who hobbled at her side, "Arnold!" she called out to her husband, throwing down her rake, and setting off at a run, hot tears pouring down her face, as they reached each other, and he pulled her into his arms.

Up inside the manor, Emma heard sobs drifting in from the gardens below, and when she looked out of the window, she could hardly believe her eyes. Mr Figgins was back, standing in his gardens, hugging his wife, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Next to them, Brittany, dressed up to the nines, watched with tears in her eyes.

Setting off at a run, Emma hastily made her way down the spiral staircase, and hurried out into the gardens, unable to contain her cries of happiness and disbelief as she did so. Running up to the Figgins' she was pulled into their embrace, as was Brittany, and for a few moments, the four of them stood, all huddled together, sharing the joy of their reunion.

Santana skulked into the Palace strategy room, her mother and a few members of the guard hot on her heels.

As she entered the room, her father looked up from a meeting with his generals, and seeing her rose from his seat, "You, Miss, are restricted to the grounds!" he ordered.

"You are placing me under house arrest?" Santana questioned indignantly.

"Do not mock me girl, for I am currently of a fowl disposition and I will have my way" the King threatened, glaring angrily at his only daughter.

"Or what?" Santana held the older mans gaze easily, anger burning in her throat.

Feeling the tension in the room, shoot through the roof, the Queen cut in, "Oh Raymond sit down before you have a stroke" she interjected, smirking a little to herself as her husband grumbled but did as he was told.

"Santana, Darling" she addressed her daughter, "You were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations" she tried to explain, her voice soft, and her eyes full of pity for the plight of her child.

It took all of the princess's effort not to snort in contempt at the statement. "Forgive me mother, but marriage to a total stranger never made anyone in this room very happy, why should it be any different for me?"

Silence hung thickly around the room. The generals buried their heads in previously uninteresting papers, and the Queen stared out of a large stained glass window sadly. Santana seeing her mothers change in mood, immediately felt guilty for her latest statement, but knew it was too late to take it back, and also refused to revoke it and show weakness before her father.

"You will marry Prince Finn before the next full moon or I will make your life as difficult as I can" the King blurted out, his composure shattering as he shook with rage.

"What's it to be father, how will you make me any more miserable than this sordid marriage plan?" Santana shot back, he voice hard as steel, her façade never wavering as she faced off the older man.

"I will simply deny you the crown…and live forever" the King finished weakly, knowing he was beaten

"Good. Excellent, Agreed. I don't want it" Santana retorted, as she turned on her heel and made a hasty exit.

"She's your daughter!" the King bellowed angrily at Queen Maria, as they watched Santana disappear down the halls.

Brittany hummed happily to herself, as she carried the firewood into the games room at Tubbington Manor, instantly quieting when she noticed Jesse and Lauren playing a board game at the table.

"Someone's in trouble" Jesse sung under his breath tauntingly.

Putting down the firewood, and dusting off her dirty hands on her apron, Brittany turned to face him, "What do you mean?" she enquired nervously.

Before Jesse could reply, a hard shove to her side sent Brittany hurtling onto the floor, pain shooting through her head as it connected with the hard tile. The terrified blonde barely had time to pull herself into a nearby armchair before the Marquis was standing over her, "What have you done?" she hissed outraged.

"I-I, don't know" Brittany replied.

"Well think!" Terry sneered, her face dangerously close to Brittany's.

Scanning the room, desperate for an escape or something to use to defend herself, Brittany noticed Lauren making trotting motions with her hands and mouthing 'the horse'. Thankful for once for her step-sister, Brittany spoke up. "The princess stole our horse?" she offered.

"Yes" Terry confirmed, "That would explain why she came around late this afternoon to return it" she spat angrily, "We were unprepared! How could you do that to me, and to Jesse?" she questioned, her eyes glittering with rage.

"I'm so sorry stepmother" Brittany felt herself shaking with fear, she really didn't know if she could take a lashing, she was exhausted after all the events of the day.

"Luckily, Jesse put on an excellent show, didn't you Darling" she cooed, and Jesse nodded proudly, his eyes full of malice, "He and the Princess had quite the interlude, I shouldn't be surprised if she comes back around here to visit him again soon" the Marquis purred happily.

Brittany felt tears spring into her eyes. The thought of a lashing she could take, but the thought of Santana, beautiful, compassionate, utterly perfect Santana, falling for the tricks of a scheming monstrous pair like Jesse and her stepmother was more than she could handle.

Ignoring Brittany's obvious upset, Terry pushed on, "Now we must all work extra hard to make sure the Manor is spotless, we cannot have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chaise can we?" she questioned, the hints of a smile pulling at her lips as Brittany quickly wiped away a tear and shook her head.

Before the conversation could go any further, a scuffling at the door interrupted the Marquis, and looking up she saw Emma, Molly and Mr Figgins. "What are you doing here?" she spat at the man she had sold.

"I worked off all of your…" Mr Figgins stopped short, quickly realising his mistake, "my debt" he corrected, "and so they told me I was free to come home."

Brittany held her breath, as she watched her stepmother's face, hoping to see the verdict written there before it was uttered, anxious for the final stage of her plan to be complete and Mr Figgins to be back home once and for all.

After what felt like an eternity to the servants, the Marquis finally muttered, "Very well. Go and…catch a chicken or something."

With that the four of them hurried out of the room, Brittany heading straight out to the barn, to have some time alone to think.

Laying in the hay, she smiled to herself as Lord Tubbington waddled over and curled into her side. She let herself replay the scene from the Castle in her mind over and over, from the moment where she looked up to see Princess Santana astride her horse, looking down at her with big dark chocolate eyes, right to the point where the Princess said she was 'well worth the effort'.

Brittany didn't know why she was so enamoured with the beautiful Latina, or why said person had been the object of her thoughts and daydreams ever since their first, rather unfortunate meeting in the orchard.

There was something about the Princess that drew Brittany in, when the girl smiled at her it made her head feel funny, and when she complemented her, well…that made her tummy twist and turn in a feeling that was somewhere between excitement and fear.

Yet all this, was overshadowed by a twinge of sadness. Princess Santana was…well, a Princess, and Brittany was merely a servant now. Brittany realised this meant they could never be friends. Thinking about that, something deep inside the blonde, told her that perhaps she didn't want the Princess to be her friend.

Molly and Emma were her friends, so was Mike Chang, but she never wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through their hair, as she did about the princesses thick raven tresses, nor how it would feel to brush a thumb across their cheekbones, or perhaps even press her lips to those glorious full ones…

Letting out an audible sigh, and covering her face with her hands, letting Lord Tubbington's steady purring sooth her, Brittany tried, with little success, to push the thoughts of the Princess out of her mind. She had little experience with love, but she guessed if she over found it, it would feel something like what she felt when Santana looked at her, or told her she was 'worth the effort', yet she knew that kind of love was strictly forbidden within the Kingdom.

A man could not love another man, nor a woman another woman, or they would be severely punished for going against the church, under King Lopez's orders.

Lord Tubbington nudged her arm, eager for more attention, and Brittany was quickly pulled from her thoughts, what was she even thinking anyway? Santana was a Princess, and she a mere peasant, Santana was beautiful for all that she was plain, what place did she have to contemplate the likelihood and consequences of a love between the two, that could never, ever exist.

Santana and her mother were enjoying a late night walk around the gardens, the guard was hanging back to give them some privacy. As her mother chatted easily about suitable young men in the town, Santana's mind was filled with different thoughts entirely, thoughts of Brittany.

The princess has been so glad to learn her name, and the more she thought about it, the more she came to realise she was enamoured with the girl. Her blonde hair and bright blue eyes were bewitching, and when she spoke, Santana had the unexplainable compulsion to sit up and listen, something she had never felt before. When she looked into those blue eyes earlier that day, she wasn't Princess Santana with a world of obligation planted firmly on her shoulders and threatening to overwhelm her, she was just Santana, and that feeling was truly momentous.

"Mother, have you ever heard of a Brittany Susan Von Gent?" she questioned, earning her an intrigued glance from her mother, though the princess did not notice.

"I cannot say that I have" the Queen replied, waiting patiently to see where this unusual conversation would lead, Santana very rarely showed an interest in anyone in the town, let alone enquired about them by full name. The Queen's heart soared with the hopes that her usually guarded daughter had perhaps made a friend, besides that terrible guard boy with the strangely barbered hair.

"I thought you knew all the courtiers" Santana pressed.

"Of course not dear" Maria replied, "There are far too many for that, but why do you ask?"

Santana's head spun. Why did she ask? Why was she suddenly so intrigued by Brittany, and why did that name feel so right and so natural to her, why did it feel like a name she'd be happy to let roll off her tongue everyday for the rest of her life?

The Queen noticed her daughter's silence but did not press her.

Santana was again lost in thoughts of Brittany, of the beautiful blonde who had moved her in ways none of her father's many suitors ever had. If there were such thing as love at first sight, Santana would have thought it was something like what she had experienced earlier that day looking into those clear blue eyes. Yet Brittany was a woman.

Santana knew that kind of love was not unheard of in the Kingdom, but was frowned upon and under her father's rules punished heavily. She'd never really thought much of the issue until now, but somehow she was suddenly interested. She imagined what it would be like to lean in and capture Brittany's perfect pink lips and feel them warm and soft against her own… Before her thoughts could carry her any further away she was interrupted.

"Santana" her father called, trotting down the garden pathway and approaching the two women.

"In honour of Senior Schuester, I have decided to throw a ball, at which point you and I will strike a compromise"

"Compromise?" the princess questioned

"Yes, if love is what you seek I suggest you find it. You have five days in which to find a suitor, and you are to announce your engagement at the ball at midnight, or I will announce it for you" the King finished, rubbing his temples, and hoping that this would be enough to solve his current problems with his daughter.

Santana couldn't help but smile; she was being given a choice. Thinking she was free to marry for love, Santana was surprised when the image of a certain blonde _lady_ popped back into her mind. Seeing her Father heading back to his office, she quickly called out to him, "Wait."

The princess could feel a plan forming inside her, there in that very moment; she was hatching a plot both utterly daring and completely brilliant. In that moment Santana found herself laying the foundation for a happily ever after she had never even known she'd wanted, or thought she'd get. She was risking every thing for someone she'd met just that very day, yet if her instincts were right, that someone could be _the_ one, and so she had to try.

"While that is very generous father, I have but one more request" she raised her gaze to meet her father's eyes, and forced herself to remain stoic and serious as she delivered her next lines. "I wish for my coronation as queen to take place the day before the ball, so that I may announce my engagement and the suitor that will rule alongside me to the people there."

Off to her side, she heard her mother gasp, and fish for a handkerchief to dab at her wet eyes. Her father looked bowled over, before a wide grin spread across his face. He loved his Kingdom and his people, as well as the power that came with his job, but he had more than done his service, and was ready to pass on that duty as soon as the time arose, and until that moment, with the actions of his only daughter, he had never dared to dream that time would come so soon.

"You are wiling to take the thrown?" he almost didn't dare to believe it.

"Yes father, I have thought long and hard and realised I have a duty to fulfil. I am ready" Santana replied, giving the older man, what she hoped to be a convincing smile.

"Very well Santana" he allowed, smiling broadly. "Five days, or you and Prince Finn shall be the new rulers of the Kingdom" and with that he was gone.

"Thank you father" Santana whispered, barely able to believe what she had just done. She had just accepted the throne, the very thing she had spent her whole life fighting against, all on a whim for someone she had met but scarcely twelve hours ago.

She hoped against all hope that it would be worth it, but knew she had to try, before she could even court Brittany publicly, let alone propose marriage, the laws against such activities needed to change, and the only way Santana could see that done, would be to accept her rightful place as Queen, and pass the acts herself.

"Choose wisely my love" the Queen smiled at her daughter through her tears.

Santana gave a small nod. She intended to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the positive feedback so far.**

The Marquis, gave the King's messenger a sultry smile, as she let her eyes grace over the invite he had delivered, requesting the presence of herself and members of her family at a Royal Ball at the Palace in just five days time.

The messenger pushed his thick-rimmed spectacles further up his nose and blushed at the attention from the older woman. Artie Abrams had never had much luck with the ladies, since he fell from his horse and a severed spinal cord saw that he'd never walk again. That said he was lucky enough to have been kept on by the King as a mounted messenger, leaning down from his horse pass out messages, as opposed to dismounting.

"What news of the engagement?" Terry questioned, leaning forwards slightly and looking up at the messenger through her lashes.

"Cancelled" Artie confirmed, his eyes hungry as he swept over the older woman's face "Word is that the Princess has five days to find herself a Prince" he confessed in a whisper.

"Most intriguing" the Marquis, gave him another sultry smile, before leaning up to grace his palm with gold coins, "I shall need to know…Who the competition is, every move she makes, her agenda, and any other titbits you might dig up" she finished, emptying the contents of her purse into his eager palm.

Leaning down from his horse, Artie dropped his voice to a whisper "She's riding in a dressage contest against the Princess of Asia tomorrow at noon."

The Marquis gave a satisfied nod, the corners of her mouth pulling up, as he mind already began racing with ways that she might use her inside information to Jesse's full advantage.

Turning her attention back to the messenger, who was greedily stuffing the coins into his pouch, before turning back to her, besotted. "Skin of such elegance, concealing such ruthlessness" she complemented him, reaching up to run a finger down his cheek. "Perhaps when this is all over, and my son is crowned King, you and I might come to some arrangement."

At this Artie's eyes went wide with excitement, and he gulped as he nodded his approval.

"Until then, I look forward to our next intrigue" the Marquis purred, stepping back and watching as the messenger rode away, before wiping her hand on her dress skirts and cringing at his back. Jesse was going to be King, and if that meant she had to play nice with a few less than suitable gentleman to get him there, then so be it.

Brittany was busy collecting honey from the beehives, Emma by her side, holding out the bucket for her to place the combs in, they chatted as they worked.

"I would have loved to see you, dressed up like a lady, talking to the Princess today" Emma gushed, her voice full of pride.

"The Princess, is so breath-takingly beautiful" Brittany admitted, momentarily loosing focus, and almost being stung by a bee.

"Yes, you've been saying that…all day" Emma agreed, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well it is as true now, as it was this morning" Brittany replied with a giggle, "Though I do not know why I gave her my mother's maiden name."

Emma remained silent, intrigued by the way Brittany had spoke of nothing but Princess Santana since their encounter the previous day. The blonde had always been a friendly soul, but Emma had never seen her, quite so...well, besotted with another.

"It would break my heart for her to end up courting or worse, married to Jesse." Brittany admitted sadly, breaking the maid from her musings.

"Hush now child before you curse it!" Emma exclaimed, "The only throne I want that boy sitting on is the one I have to clean everyday!" she confessed, as the pair, still laughing, made their way back towards the manor.

Heading up to her small box room, Brittany heard voices coming from inside, and paused at the door to listen.

"It is a lovely dress, but a little small for me" Lauren whined.

"We shall just have to get you a tighter undersuit then" Came the Marquis's reply.

"But I cannot breathe as it is!" Lauren complained.

"If you cannot breathe, then you cannot eat…" Terry shot back cruelly, and Brittany heard, what she assumed was, Jesse laughing.

"Now Jesse, Darling" Terry spoke up again, "You want to wear something fit for a Prince, well here it is."

Brittany, hearing a few thuds, and gasps, decided then would be a good time to find out what was going on, and entered her room.

When she found caused her to gasp too. The small wooden chest, containing her prized belongings was flung open, and Jesse was holding one of her father's finest suits up to his chest, admiring himself in a looking glass and the Marquis looked on in approval.

"That is my Father's!" Brittany cried, enraged that the Marquis thought she could take the clothing Brittany had lovingly packed away when the man had passed.

Terry, Jesse and Lauren all jumped at the sound of her voice, panicking the Marquis spoke up quickly. "Ahh, Brittany, so glad you came! We were just going to air out the suit for Jesse to wear at the Royall Ball a few days from now." Seeing the blonde girl about to fly into a rage she continued, "Of course we supposed you would permit him to borrow the garments, as of course we shall be outfitting you in one of Lauren's dresses for the event, so the trade seems, somewhat fair."

Brittany felt all the anger dissipate from her body, and her mouth hung open in shock, "You wish me, to attend the ball…with you?" she hardly dared to ask.

"Why of course!" The Marquis exclaimed, a big fake smile plastered to her face, "I supposed that we could all go as a big happy family!"

Seeing Brittany's eyes light up full of hope and happiness, then noticing the cruel smile her mother shared with Jesse, Lauren realised she didn't want to be a part of such a charade, and without saying a word to anyone, made a dramatic exit.

"What ever is the matter with her?" Brittany questioned, a little concerned for her step-sister.

Jesse seizing the opportunity, gave Brittany a big sympathetic smile, "She does not wish for you to accompany us" he admitted, watching as the blonde's eyes filled with sadness as she bought his lies.

"But do not trouble yourself child" Terry piped up, "We shall all be going to the ball…As long as you can finish your chores on time"

"Of course stepmother!" Brittany agreed excitedly, and hurried off to make a head start.

Santana had awoken the next morning, feeling refreshed, as well as a little bewildered by her actions of the previous night. She could barely believe she had not only accepted, but _asked_ for the crown, yet the deed was done.

After the house staff brought her breakfast, she noticed Mr Schuester heading towards the forest, and on impulse decided to follow him. As she caught him up, he merely acknowledged her presence with a smile, then continued to walk in silence, giving them both ample thinking time.

They stopped when they reached a small lake at the far side of the wooded area, staring out across the picturesque scenery, until finally Santana spoke up. William seemed to be a wise man, and now more than ever she needed advice.

"Do you believe in soul mates Sir Schuester?" she asked tentatively, avoiding eye contact with the older man.

"Of course" he replied with a smile, saying nothing further, waiting for the young Latina to say what she needed to.

"But how do you know when you've found that person? What if you find them and they're not who you expected, or what you expected…what if you never find them at all?" she questioned, frustrated by her inability to express what she was truly trying to say.

"Love is different for everyone" William replied wisely, "It is rarely straight forward, but Fate can usually be relied upon to bring two people destined for each other together, when neither of them is expecting such a turn of events" he replied cryptically.

"But what if it's not that simple?" Santana shot back, "What if they find each other but circumstance prevents them from being together, are they still soul mates then?"

"Indeed" the older man replied, "You cannot leave everything to fate child, she has got a lot to do! Sometimes you must give her a hand! Take the opportunity you have been presented with, and do what needs to be done."

Santana nodded seriously, taking in his words, hoping what she had done was just that. Accepting the crown was a bold move, but one that was necessary if she wanted to change the laws, allowing all the subjects of the Kingdom, and herself to love freely, leaving her free to court and hopefully marry Brittany… Brittany Susan Von Gent, who she had known merely days, and met just once before.

She found herself sinking unsurely back into her thoughts of soul mates, and love at first sight…was it really possible to see someone, and just know. If her own reaction to the beautiful blonde was anything to go by she guessed it was. However, until she had time to learn if the other woman felt the same, she would be plagued by insecurity, unable to shake the unsettling feelings of doubt surrounding her brash actions.

"Come along" Sir Schuester startled her from her thoughts, as he pushed a small rowing boat out from under the bushes and onto the lake, "A good row before a show always helps me think, I do after all have to put on a spectacular performance at your coronation."

Santana huffed, before walking over to hop easily into the boat, as William rowed them out onto the water.

Brittany was out in the woods, by the outskirts furthest from Tubbington Manor, with one the pigs, Rufus, looking for truffles at the bases of trees and among the foliage.

As Rufus oinked excitedly, Brittany picked up the small prize he'd found and placed it into her basket, giving him a pat in reward before sinking down to lean against the base of a large tree.

As the pig snuffled contentedly around in the dirt, the blonde felt her thoughts drifting off, in a direction that had become all to familiar these last few days…Princess Santana. Sighing as she tried to push the thoughts of the beautiful olive skinned girl out of her mind, Brittany also caught herself replaying the scene with her stepmother earlier that day.

After all the years of being treated as a servant, and being made to believe that she ranked as one, Brittany could barely believe that she was being permitted to go to the Ball…the Royal Ball…meaning that the Princess would be in attendance.

She imagined herself dressed up like a lady once again, this time perhaps wearing some of Lauren's cast off costume jewellery, and maybe even some real ballroom slippers, descending the steps of a beautiful ballroom, as everyone in the room watched her entrance, before the Princess greeted her at the foot of the staircase, twirling her around then pulling her close to dance a slow and intimate waltz…

Her daydream was broken as Rufus snorted loudly, digging through the compact dirt with his snout. The sight brought Brittany back to reality, and looking down at her dirt stained overalls and filthy callused hands she felt the dream crumble. Not only was she a woman, she wasn't as confident nor elegant, well-spoken nor as courageous as Santana, so she forced any further thoughts and pointless hopes away.

Feeling dirty, she gave Rufus a final pat leaving him to happily pick through the foliage, and headed down to the lake, deciding a swim would be help her feel a little fresher, and perhaps clear her head.

Minutes later, after swimming out a little way, Brittany lay on her back, her arms and legs spread as she floated at the water's surface. She enjoyed the gentle warmth of the late afternoon sun on her face, and the way the water cleansed and cooled her skin, soothing her aching muscles.

When the light of the sun through her lids disappeared, Brittany frowned a little, but kept her eyes closed, determined to enjoy her temporary reprieve, sun or not. A few seconds later when something hard prodded her gently in the shoulder she screamed in fright, grabbing onto the offending object, and yanking it hard.

Before she realised what was happening she felt a weight crash into her, knocking the breath out of her, and heard a resounding splash. She flailed desperately under the water, feeling light headed, and panic stricken as she realised she no longer had any idea which way was upwards. Brittany thrashed and struggled to no avail, and all to soon her air was gone and she found herself taking in lung-fulls of water.

As her panic grew she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and begin drawing her towards…well somewhere. Having no idea whether she was being pulled to the surface or dragged deeper into the murky depths, after terror had sent all rational thoughts reeling, Brittany struggled wildly, but as her body grew more and more starved of oxygen, she found her limbs becoming limp, as she fluttered in and out of consciousness, submitting to whoever was holding her.

When her head finally broke the surface, the arms around her torso pushing her up and holding her there, Brittany coughed and spluttered, her eyes filled with tears as the cold water burned her throat and lungs as she struggled desperately to breathe. Just as she managed to suck down a few gulps of air, and splutter out a little more of the intruding water, the blonde caught sight of something moving in the water next to her.

Turning to her left, she was met with big brown eyes that were staring at her with a look full of concern, and something else that she couldn't quite place. She let her eyes drift over the Princess's perfect olive features and plump full lips, before deciding she was hallucinating and promptly passing out.

Alarmed Santana secured her grip on the unconscious girl, and began quickly swimming to shore, ensuring Brittany's head stayed above the water as they travelled, leaving Sir Schuester to right the capsized boat, and locate the oar that had startled Brittany and been the source of their problems.

**If you're liking it let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

**Still don't own Glee :(**

The next time her vision blurred back into focus, Brittany saw nothing but light blue. She had a few seconds of internal panic, before a fluffy white shape floated slowly into her field of vision, and she realised she was staring up at the sky. All her other senses seemed to filter back slowly, and she soon realised she was lying on her back, the pebbles of the riverbank digging into her painfully, something warm pressed up against her left side.

She lay there for a few minutes more, focusing on just breathing, which was proving to be quite the task, as each time she inhaled and exhaled, it was like she was respiring fire, not air. Eventually, satisfied that her air supply was sufficient, Brittany turned her head tentatively to investigate the warmth that was radiating into her side.

She almost gasped at what she saw, but caught herself, and let out a small splutter instead. Lying beside her on the riverbank, her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face, a large maroon cloak draped over the both of them, was Princess Santana.

Hearing the girl beside her give a little cough, the Princess opened her eyes, and was assaulted by the clearest of blue orbs staring back at her. Brittany watched the gawping noble with interest, resisting the urge to squirm or break eye contact as dark chocolate eyes bared into her soul.

"I…I was…Just" she tried to come up with a reason as to why she, a supposed lady, would be floating around on the lake, fully clothed and dressed in the attire of a servant no less in the middle of the afternoon. Santana was broken from her staring, and found herself giggling slightly at the adorably flushed blonde, as she floundered for her words.

"Taking an afternoon dip?" the Princess enquired politely, somewhat amused and entranced by the odd customs of the girl she had known for such a short time. As Brittany flushed a pretty pink and gave a curt nod, Santana found herself wondering what it was about the strange and quirky girl that attracted her so. The blonde was strikingly beautiful – that nobody could deny, but from the little interaction they'd shared, Santana felt it was more than just physical want. Everything about Brittany Susan Von Gent drew her in, her aloof behaviour and less than traditional views, she seemed to have a way of thinking that was new and refreshing, as well as totally addictive to the Princess.

Her reverie was broken when the lady in question seemed to snap out of her intense study of the lakeside, undraped the cloak from her soaked form and began to get to her feet, leaving a wet print where she had once sat. "I must be going" she informed Santana hastily, barely daring to make eye contact with the other girl, both for fear of being exposed as the imposter that she was, and also knowing that if she looked into those dark mysterious eyes one more time, she might well never be able to look away.

Now it was Santana's turn to splutter in surprise, "You…You must leave so soon?" she questioned, fighting to catch Brittany's gaze and struggling to keep the disappointment from seeping into her voice, though the other girl caught it all the same.

"Sadly yes" Brittany replied, her heart giving a little lurch as she dared to hope the Princess wanted to remain in her company a little longer, "There is still much to be done at the manner, and I… I mean my servants may need some assistance preparing the dinner".

"You would assist them with their domestic duties?" Santana questioned taken aback.

"Well, yes" Brittany replied, deciding that if she was actually a lady, she most certainly would, and so she should be as honest as possible.

"But they are servants…workers, they belong to you, to serve" Santana shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Despite her need to escape, Brittany couldn't help but fix the Princess with a stony glare, "People are not possessions your Highness, a human life cannot and should not be bought and sold for a fixed price. Servants should be paid for their services yet be permitted to live as they wish, but not be bought and bound like animals."

Santana stared speechless as the blonde pressed on, "They differ in no way from you" she paused "Or I…" she added reluctantly, "And just as we expect to be treated in a certain manner, I believe all human beings should have those expectations, to be respected when respect is due."

"So tell me my lady, what other pearls of wisdom do you have to bestow upon me? Where do you spend your leisure time? For I nor anyone else has ever claimed to see you around the town" Santana asked, intrigued.

"I love to read" Brittany replied, a hint of a blush creeping into her cheeks. She wished she could tell the Princess she liked croquette, or other activities that really ladies undertook, but reading, and riding were all Brittany had ever been permitted to try since her father's death. "I also love to ride" she added as an afterthought, "Though books are my weakness and my main passion."

The Princess's face twisted into a thoughtful expression, the courtier was surely very unique, rather than perusing the markets for expensive jewels or drinking punch at the Queen's fortnightly garden parties, she loved to read… Santana found every little thing she learned about Brittany to be both interesting and refreshing, and longed to know more.

Fearing she'd said to much, Brittany reluctantly tore her eyes away from the vision that was Her Majesty Santana, and began a hasty retreat.

The movement brought Santana out of her musings, and reluctant for their conversation, or if she was perfectly honest, her time with Brittany to end, she called out to her back. "Wait… My lady… I am most intrigued by your controversial thoughts, we have much to discuss!"

Brittany wiped the Cheshire cat grin from her face -the princess was intrigued by her! - before turning back to the royal. "I'm so glad you are not offended by my somewhat less than traditional views your highness, but really I must be going" she called back, allowing her eyes to drink in the perfect form of Santana still seated Indian style on the lakeside, her dress skirts spread out around her in brilliant shades of red and gold, stark against the pebbled ground.

Desperate for just another second with the beautiful blonde, the Princess called out to her once more, momentarily forgetting concerns of appearing to desperate or bold in her pursuit…if that's what this was. "Tomorrow, I am entertaining the Princess of Asia in a dressage contest at noon… A friendly face in the crowd would certainly help!"

"I shall endeavour to attend" Brittany promised, cursing herself as she flashed the Princess one last longing smile, their eyes locking across the space between them, forcing her to use all her strength to turn and finally hurry away back into the woods to find Rufus and the truffles and return to the Manor in time to serve dinner.

Santana watched her go, a flurry of cream and navy blue, her soggy and mud stained skirts billowing behind her as she ran, disappearing all too quickly into the trees. The Princess was smiling to herself fondly, pondering why a lady of class such as Brittany would chose to dress so, and deign to 'help' her servants, when she noticed Sir Schuester reclining in the boat, which was now once again right side up and floating on the waters surface.

"Many thanks for your help in recuing the lady Brittany after our earlier capsize!" she called out, neither concerned nor worried by the remarks her etiquette teacher would be sure to make on the inappropriate use of sarcasm by the next heir to the Kingdom.

"You seemed to have everything nicely under control" Schuester replied, with a twinkle in his eye that Santana could not place. She huffed as the man rowed back towards her, before wading out to climb back into the now sodden boat, and becoming lost in the rhythmic splash and pull of the oars, as the show choirmaster rowed them back towards the palace.

All the way back to the confines of her Father's, and soon to be her own, Palace, Princess Santana was plagued with worry and doubt, as well as anticipation and excitement. The lady Brittany seemed rather aloof, yet she intrigued and enchanted her like no one ever had before. The weight of her request to take the thrown in just four days time weighed heavy around her shoulders. At the time the words had poured out of her mouth so effortlessly, and she had signed away life as she knew it before she absolutely had to...something she swore she'd never do, all for the sake of a suitor…a woman no less, that she had known merely days.

Suppose Brittany thought her mad for even considering pursuing and courting her, even worse suppose she thought her vulgar and lacking etiquette being that they were both in fact woman. Santana felt sick at the thought. She had never been in love before, and had always thought 'love at first sight' to be the stuff of myths, made fact by lonely old serving ladies with nothing greater to aspire to nor achieve in life, but now, after the arrival of the mysterious and somewhat unobtainable blonde in her life, she was unsure.

Steeling herself against the prickles of fear building in the pit of her stomach, Santana chided herself mentally. As much as she detested it she was born a Princess, a noble, she was, and it was not in her nature, nor her blood to conduct herself in a cowardly manner. Since she was a little child she had actively pursued everything she had desired, making her a champion at most things she cared to try her hand at, and the matter of Brittany was going to be no different. After all, she was Santana Maria Lopez, Princess of the Kingdom, and if she had, by some stroke of genius found love or something like it, she wasn't about to let it go.

Schuester chuckled lightly, his expression unreadable as he broke her from her thoughts. "Love works in strange and most wonderful ways your highness" he offered cryptically, before turning his attention back to rowing.

Santana bit down a scorching remark, her aggravation with the apparent lack of straight-forwardness in the man threatening to bubble over, and adjusted her skirts, content to pass the rest of the journey home dreaming about the life she imagined for herself if her plan to make Brittany Susan Von Gent her Queen became reality.

The Marquis gingerly shifted her meat around her plate, staring absently into the roaring open fire of the dining hall. Her mind roamed back over her earlier conversation with the King's crippled messenger. Her majesty Princess Santana was to entertain a foreign Princess in a riding contest tomorrow and she was determined to make sure Jesse was there, in poll position to catch her eye. Getting her son noticed by the Royal was more important than ever now after all, given that her arranged marriage to the dreadful Prince of Ohio was in question, and she was free to select a suitor of her own.

"You prepared for tomorrow I trust?" Terry questioned, her attention turning back to her son.

"Always" Jesse promised, a smug grin on his face, "If Princess Santana wants a suitor, then that is exactly what she shall get."

The Marquis hummed her approval, before she was interrupted by a clatter as Lauren dropped her fork, and sucked in an excited breath, "The Princess is the talk of the town!" She told them excitedly, "In light of her upcoming coronation, she asked that all those slaves being sold to Caracas are released, and if they are to sale that they should be compensated!" She finished, looking eagerly to her Mother for approval.

Terry's face twisted into a tight lipped mask of disgust, "Slaves...compensated? Such nonsense...perhaps the Princess grows soft in the wake of her new found responsibility" she mused aloud, before returning her eyes to her son. "Yes, perhaps she needs a man with real strength, a shoulder to lean on, to spring her from this ethical nonsense, a real man, to lead her, and rule over the Kingdom."

From her position in the corner, Brittany resisted the urge to gag aloud. Seeing Jesse puff out his chest like a gloating bullfrog, a smug and sleazy smile plastered across his face... Imagining Jesse showing Santana what a 'real man' was like made her skin crawl.

However she was soon torn from her thoughts as Lauren once again burst out in excitement, "Or maybe Jesse won't rule the kingdom, not if the rumours about this blonde courtier the Princess has been enquiring after are true! Maybe it's a friend she seeks rather than a man or a lover."

To hide her sudden discomfort, Brittany grabbed a jug of wine and moved quickly to refill the Marquis's goblet.

"Nonsense!" The Marquis cried, forgetting in her rage for a second, her own rule about indoor voices. "The Princess needs a man, a King, she needs Jesse! We shall find out how this...blonde courtier is" she spat, "and bury her!"

She made the declaration with such venom, that Brittany started in both surprise and fright, almost toppling over the goblet in her hand, earning her a steely glare from her step-mother. Quickly righting her wrong, the young blonde retreated back to her position standing in the corner of the room, sharing concerned glances with Emma and Molly, who both knew what the Marquis did not. The blonde courtier that had caught the Princess's eye, was in fact not a courtier, but Brittany Susan Pierce, born of noble blood, but now demoted to a mere servant.

**More reviews = more updates :). **


	7. Chapter 7

The next day rolled around all too fast, and Santana stifled a yawn, looking around for the hundredth time, scanning the crowd for a certain head of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Once again her search was fruitless, and she turned back to her horse, Snow, who was being brushed down by some of the Palace stable hands, his spotless saddle gleaming in the midday sun.

The palace grounds were packed with high class ladies and gentlemen, all dressed in their finest outdoor attire, eager to see their Princess, and future Queen, compete.

Princess Tina of Asia was just finishing her display. She mastered her large chestnut horse easily, poised elegantly in the saddle, completing the complex moves with seeming ease. Un-phased by the performance, Santana shoed her servants away, and with one final scan of the crowd swung herself easily up onto Snow's strong back.

From behind a large oak Brittany's breath caught in her throat. The Princess's tailored riding pants and jacket showed off her slender athletic form perfectly, as she jumped nimbly into the saddle of the most beautiful white Arabian horse Brittany had ever seen in her life. As Santana eased her horse forwards to a walk and headed to the competition ring to begin her warm up, the blonde took a subconscious step forwards, eager to follow her, however after noticing Jesse and the Marquis standing close to the rails of the ring, she quickly edged back to the cover of the tree, eager not to be spotted.

By the time Santana had her horse working in at an easy trot, Brittany had decided that observing her beauty between a sea of constantly moving heads would simply not do, and had clambered up the tree perching herself at a perfect vantage point to see both horse and rider.

The Princess's horse was absolutely breath taking. First and foremost Brittany would always love coal, but the feisty Arab covered the ground effortlessly, it's big flashy paces making it look to be merely gliding over the grassed lawn, it's silky white main and tail billowing out as it moved. She then let her eyes move to the Princess, the beautiful Latina sat proud atop her mount, Brittany realised there was something strangely beautiful about the way her caramel skin stood starker against the bright white of her horse's coat, and for a second let herself ponder whether that same beauty could be found in the tangle of her own creamy pale limbs with the darker ones of the Royal.

Again Princess Santana scanned the crowd, desperate to catch a glimpse of blonde and a flash of blue, anything that might indicate that the lady Brittany had taken her up on her invitation to the event. Distracted she failed to notice the small boy who had slipped from his mother's grasp and ran underneath the railings and into the arena. Luckily Snow was a little more alert, and skillfully lurched, dodging the child, but unseating his mistress in the process, who still distracted, was thrown off over the side of the saddle, landing flat on her back close to where the boy stood, with a resounding 'oomph' as the air was knocked from her body.

It was almost as if Brittany herself had felt the blow with which Santana hit the ground. The crowd fell silent, and Brittany felt her heart in her mouth and was vaguely aware she had stopped breathing, as she stared in horror at the motionless form of the Princess crumpled on the turf. When the other woman finally moved, lifting her head, before pulling herself into a sitting position and bending double to catch her breath, Brittany felt a tsunami of relief wash through her body, and without a second thought for what she was doing, began scrambling down the tree.

As her feet touched back down to the ground Brittany peered through the gathered spectators and her stomach gave a sickly little lurch at what she saw. There in the arena helping the fallen Princess up was Jesse, who she assumed must have dashed over from his position against the railings. Scanning the crowd Brittany also noticed her stepmother, and paused to watch as Terry slipped something into the palm of a woman who looked to be of lower class, who was now holding onto the little boys hand, the same boy who had mysteriously found his way onto the turf and caused Santana to have an accident.

As the dots were connected, a feeling Brittany experienced very rarely in her life began to swell in her chest - anger. As she looked back over the see Jesse helping Princess Santana brush down her dirty jersey and breaches, a charmingly fake smile plastered on his smug face, the anger only grew until it was white hot and threatening to overwhelm her. With one final glance at the Latina Princess, who was swinging herself back astride her horse, giving him a reassuring pat, Brittany did the only thing she could think to do...she ran.

Before Brittany realised where she was going she was at the market, of course, her brain on autopilot had taken her back to where she was actually supposed to be - selling fresh produce from the manor grounds on a little stall with Emma and Molly, at the palace market place.

Still shaking with rage, for what the Marquis and Jesse had done, how they had almost hurt the Princess, Brittany quickly greeted her friends, then busied herself cleaning off some freshly pulled carrots.

"Whatever is the matter child?" Molly questioned, noticing the sudden change in Brittany's usually sunny demeanor. "My step-mother is despicable!" The blonde answered plainly, continuing to scrub at the vegetables angrily.

"Never a truer word was spoken" Emma agreed, and the two serving woman shared a look, silently communicating that it was perhaps best to leave Brittany to her own thoughts for now, whatever the Marquis had done, it clearly involved her Royal Highness the Princess Santana, and both woman were aware of what a frequent and enjoyable topic of conversation she had become of late for the young blonde, so they said nothing and simply continued on with their work.

Their companionable silence however, was soon interrupted by the obnoxious clatter of newly heeled boots on the cobbled ground, Brittany looked up and felt her heart drop even further in her chest, approaching the stall with a disgustingly leery smile was local Baron Ken Tanaka. On noticing the slightly over weight and very greasy looking middle aged man, Emma and Molly instantly stiffened and moved to stand by Brittany's side.

"You grow more beautiful every week we meet Miss Brittany" Tanaka purred out, wetting his dry scaly lips as he leaned towards the blonde, who instantly recoiled from the proximity. "Child I know I am twice your age, but I can give you things that you can now only dream of, clothe you well" he continued, waving a hand at Brittany's dirty server's dress, "All I ask in return is that you" he paused, his beady eyes flashing suggestively, "take care of my needs" he crowed. Brittany felt her stomach lurch and physical wave of nausea washed over her. "And I'm sure of course your father left you with a handsome dowry" he added as an after thought.

"Not on your life" Brittany finally managed, Emma and Molly nodded in agreement by her side.

The Baron seemed to consider this for a moment, "Very well" he replied, his eyes full of cunning, "I shall not be purchasing anything from your sorry little stall this week in light of your impertinence. You'd do well to remember that without my custom your pathetic excuse for a manor would be in even worse disrepair than it already is. Perhaps you'll reconsider my offer..." He gave Brittany one last look up and down, then with a nod of approval turn on his heel, his servants skittering after him carrying the many basket's of purchases he'd already made that day.

"What a horrible, horrible man!" Emma exclaimed at the Baron's retreating back, "If he didn't buy a cart-load of vegetables every week, I'd...I'd" she searched for the words, "I'd tell him where he could take his greasy filthy hands and stick them!" She finally managed, her eyes growing wide at her own declaration, her complexion glowing beet red.

Molly nodded her agreement, giving the other woman a reassuring pat on the shoulder and Brittany a tense but kind smile, as they all set back to work.

Princess Santana handed a large, perfectly polished solid silver trophy off to one of her stable hands, and gave Snow a final pat before making her way back across the grounds to head towards the palace. Ever since she was a small child the princess had been competitive, and she loved to win, however some thing about this particular victory left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Though she hastened to admit it, the princess was more than a little disappointed that the beautiful Brittany Susan Von Gent had not managed to make an appearance.

Walking with her head down Santana did not notice the trio of figures moving towards her until it was too late to dodge them without seeming rude.

"Your highness" Jesse greeted her, bowing low, as the Marquis and Lauren curtseyed behind him. Santana forced a smile as best she could, since meeting the young man and his Mother the princess had been all too aware of the way they both looked at her, the same way a greedy merchant might perhaps survey a fine piece of jewelry at an auction house. "Good afternoon" she greeted them all, trying to keep the displeasure from colouring her tone.

"I simply wished to ensure you were alright after your earlier tumble?" Jesse enquired, his voice sickly sweet, his eyes full of false concern, the woman before him representing little more than his passage to the throne of the Kingdom.

"I am feeling perfectly fine, though I must thank you for your help" Santana replied, forcing herself to make eye contact with him.

"In that case" Jesse paused, unleashing a full grin with teeth that one could imagine was somehow intended to be charming, "I hoped that perhaps you might accompany me to the Market place for a short walk?" When the Princess looked unsure he quickly spoke up again, "It may well help you walk off some of the stiffness from your fall, and I would like to be completely certain that you are totally unharmed…It would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

The last part of his reasoning tied Santana's hands, and as much as she wanted to brush him off and walk the other way, back to the palace, to her room, to sit alone in her study and think Brittany, and plan ways in which she might see her, or better yet make her plan to wed her come into being, she knew that her Royal obligations meant she was hard pressed to refuse one of her citizens attempts to be 'gentlemanly'.

"Very well" the Latina finally conceded, stepping back to allow Jesse to lead the way, carefully keeping an arms length between them at all times. The way his mother and sister floated along after them made her slightly uncomfortable, but for the sake of politeness she merely followed him towards the market, nodding and making interesting sounds as he talked about topics that bore absolutely no interest to her.

As they reached the market Jesse rushed her excitedly towards one of the smaller stalls. Santana barely heard what he was saying, as she noticed Noah Puckerman, one of her guards following them a few paces back, his eyes trained without a shred of uncertainty of the vast expanse of Lauren's backside. The princess smirked to herself, as he met her eyes, all to aware he had been caught, and being the confident fool he was, simply gave her a lopsided grin.

"And this is our stall, and these are our servants!" Jesse exclaimed proudly, as if he was presenting more than just a small fruit and vegetable stand, but all the same Santana tried to smile politely at two middle-aged woman, who were staring back at her with wide eyes, looking slightly shocked.

Brittany finished her work cleaning one of the hen cages below the wooden stand full of vegetables, and picked up the hen. She was about to place the animal safely back on it's roost when she heard voices above her and quickly stood up to see if there was a customer she could help with. What she saw sent her into a state of disbelief. There at the front of the stall was the Princess.

Santana had changed out of her riding attire, and was back in her formal royal garments. Her raven hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders, her complexion, slightly rosy from the exertion of her competition, was complemented beautifully by the flowing red and gold frock, that pinched her in at her already tiny waist and billowed out around her feet.

All this appraisal happened in a microsecond, before Brittany actually took stock of the situation. As brown eyes began to move in her direction, in blind panic, Brittany thrust the hen forward out of her hands and directly towards the princess. In the commotion of a flying hen, all squawks and feathers, nobody noticed Brittany quickly duck down behind the stall front, tucking herself in between the hen coops and wooden beams that held it upright, Emma quickly stepping up behind her, and using her skirts to cover her just incase.

As order was restored and the hen caught, Molly quickly putting it back in it's coop, the Marquis stormed over to the servants. "Are you trying to give the princess a heart attack?" she questioned, her eyes flashing with rage.

"No M'Lady" Emma and Molly chorused together, both breathing a silent sigh of relief that Brittany had not been spotted by the princess, and exposed.

Before the Marquis could go on, a rather disgruntled looking Santana rubbed her eyes and stepped back towards the stall. "There are just the two of you here?" she questioned, leaning to look behind the woman with dubious eyes.

"Yes your majesty" Emma replied, holding her face straight and trying not to think of the consequences of lying to a royal.

"Us and the chicken" Molly added helpfully.

"I thought I saw…" the princess trailed off, "Never mind" she finally finished, looking somewhat downfallen.

When the little group finally drifted away, the Marquis shooting her servants one last dirty look, Emma and Molly helped Brittany out from under the stall. All three of them shared their relief that the girl had not been caught, as it was common knowledge that the punishment for dressing above ones class was severe, not to mention giving a false name to a noble.

Brittany thanked her friends heartily, both of them had risked themselves by lying to the Princess for her. Going back to her chores, she wondered to herself how long this dangerous game she was playing could continue for. Her heart fell, as she finally opened it to the fact that there could be no future, not for someone like her and someone like Princess Santana, in their world that kind of love just did not exist.

Sadly Brittany continued her duties, trying to think of anything but haunting eyes the colour of black coffee in the afternoon sun, and perfect olive skin, with the tiniest hint of a red glow…. And failed.

Later that evening, Brittany had been in a daze all afternoon, swinging between fantasizing about Princess Santana, and chastising herself for doing so, as well as putting not just herself but also her friends, who had been forced to cover for her, in danger. The more Brittany let herself remember the soft curves of the Princess's body, the way her long dark hair hung in silky waves down to her waist, the more she wanted her; and the more she wanted her the more she chastised herself for being so selfish, and so utterly foolish to believe a woman such as Princess Santana could ever be interested in a mere servant like herself.

The cycle of daydreaming followed by guilt, followed by more daydreaming was both relentless and exhausting, and as Brittany stoked the fire place in the Marquis's room she fought to quiet her restless mind.

The Marquis who was lounging on her four poster bed, let out a contented sign, "Can you imagine, Christmas in Venice..." She muttered dreamily.

Brittany didn't need to ask to realise that she was talking about life if, or as she believed, when, Jesse became King.

"No, I don't suppose you can" Terry added cruelly, her sharp green eyes flitting back to Brittany. The blonde finished her work on the fire, and turn uncertainly to face her step-mother.

"Come here child" the older woman crowed, surveying Brittany with a critical eye as she did as she was asked. When the young blonde was stood before her, the Marquis seemed to consider her carefully before she spoke again, "I see so much of your father in you" she murmured, both her words and the tone of her voice, which was a few octaves softer than Brittany had ever heard it, catching her off guard. "I suppose there must be something of your mother in there too" Terry added.

Feeling unusual comfortable after the unusual niceties being bestowed upon her Brittany spoke up, and dared to voice one of her deepest most personal desires, "I wish I knew what she looked like...my mother" she admitted, her voice barely a whisper. Tentatively she looked up at Terry, waiting for a reply. Brittany could have swore she saw the slightest of softness flicker on the older woman's face, before it returned to it's mask of hardness, all emotion falling away. "It never does to feel sorry for ones self" the Marquis chided her sternly.

"No M'Lady" Brittany agreed reluctantly, trying to stop the sadness she felt whenever she talked about her Mother from colouring her tone.

"Raised by a man...it's not a wonder that you're built for hard labour" Terry cruelly stated, before dismissing the blonde with a wave of her hand.

Retreating back to her room, Brittany quickly washed up and changed into her sleepwear, before curling herself up in bed and pulling Lord Tubbington to her side. The cat purred, vibrating against her chest as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Though she was never one to feel sorry for herself, she missed her father sorely, her heart ached with the loss of never knowing her own mother, and the hundreds of complex emotions she felt towards Princess Santana overwhelmed her... Princess Santana. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, than she found herself slipping away into dreams of a happier time, where the Princess would reach up and wipe away one of the tears sliding down her cheek; where she'd be Brittany Susan Pierce, not Brittany Susan Von Gent, dressed in her simple blue and cream serving dress, and Santana would still be talking with her and laughing with her, like none of that mattered anyway.

Surrendering to her thoughts, holding Lord Tubbington close to her tucked into the blankets, Brittany fell into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day came, and brought with it a rise in Brittany's spirits, as her step-mother and siblings had gone to Market all day, to flaunt wealth they did not have and buy things they could not afford, but never the less it left Brittany free to do as she pleased for the day.

As soon as the carriage had pulled out of site at the end of the long drive way, Brittany had wasted no time in running to the meadow at the rear of the grounds of Tubbington Manor, to meet her best friend Mike Chang.

The pair had spent the morning chatting easily, mostly marveling in the success of their effort to get Mr Figgins back from being sold to sail to the Caracas, and as was becoming her custom, Brittany spoke at length about her recent meetings with the Princess Santana, trusting Mike as her oldest friend with her most secret of secrets.

Though the blonde did not admit that she harbored feelings much beyond friendly affection for the beautiful Latina, Mike could see it shining out from the huge smile that crept onto his best friend's features whenever the princess's name crossed her lips. Deciding he wished to confirm his suspicions, the young man leaned back against a freshly rolled bail of hay, and turned his gaze onto his best friend, who was laid in the grass, idly flicking through her 'Cat Diseases' book, for what he knew to be at least the millionth time.

"The talk of the town is Jesse has made a fairly obvious play for the affections of Princess Santana" he stated a little tentatively, unsure of the reaction he was about to receive.

"You know he has" Brittany replied plainly, "He and my step-mother think, nor speak, of anything else besides getting his smug bottom on the royal throne" she finished curtly, keeping her eyes on her book in an attempt to disguise the annoyance she felt towards the subject. She hated thought of the princess marrying Jesse, or if she was being totally honest, marrying anyone who was not her.

As if he could read her thoughts Mike spoke again, "If they were to be wed, I expect you'd be moved to the palace along with Jesse, to be their personal servant, bring them breakfast in bed and so forth" though he didn't want to hurt his best frend's feelings, he became more curious the more they spoke as to exactly what her feelings towards the noble in question were.

"I would stay with the manor" Brittany replied quickly, looking up from her book to convey the seriousness of her words, "It is my home."

"And that is all you care about?" Mike pushed on, "Your home?"

"Yes" Brittany replied, ever so slightly worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, a nervous tell, Mike had long learned to interpret as a sign of dishonesty since childhood.

"You would care not that Jesse would make Princess Santana his bride?" He asked.

"Of course I would, no maiden of this Kingdom or any other deserves that misfortune! Especially the Princess, she is far too lovely and deserves much, much more" Brittany admitted gingerly, before promptly returning to her 'reading' fearing she had revealed too much.

As Mike watched his best friend he saw the intention like he was reading from an open book. "What perhaps would you think of a finer gentleman, say that Prince of Ohio fellow, taking her Majesty Santana's hand in marriage. If he was a good and noble man would you still object so?" He decided trying to call her bluff might be the most effective way to get a confession.

"Why ever would I..." Brittany began, before she was interrupted as her best friend leapt to his feet.

"Am I not your oldest and dearest friend?" He questioned.

"Of course" Brittany confirmed a little confused.

"Then do not lie to me" Mike finally finished, moving to sit directly across from Brittany, holding her brilliant blue eyes with his pale brown ones.

Brittany let out a shaky sigh as she realised she was cornered. Nerves fluttered in her chest, reflecting as a slight tremor in her voice as she spoke, "I would object to any other taking her hand in marriage, no matter how fine or noble they may be, because I..." She faltered, but as make gave her an encouraging smile she remembered that he was one of the few people she could trust and forced herself to continue, "I would object because I feel for the princess, so so many feelings, and I would wish for no one to wed her...but myself."

Silence hung heavily between the pair for a moment, and Brittany's pulse seemed to be beating in her ears, blood rushing around behind her eyes, a thin perspiration threatening to break out across her brow with the anxiety. The quiet was finally broken when Mike jumped up and began singing "I knew it" and dancing in circles around the very relieved blonde.

"I hate you Mike Chang!" Brittany declared, before jumping up to join him, the pair spending the best part of the next ten minutes dancing around the meadow, weaving in and out the hay bales, caught up in the excitement of the blonde's admission.

As their energy eventually began to wane Brittany flopped down onto the soft cushion of the grass, flat out on her back, while Mike sat cross-legged beside her.

"You're in love with Princess Santana" he said matter of factly.

Brittany let the statement hang in the air for a few seconds, enjoying the way it sounded, hearing it said aloud and acknowledged as normal, before she confirmed it.

As they sat in an easy silence, each enjoying the company of the other, Mike noticed two fast approaching horses at the far side of the meadow, and as the pair drew closer he recognised the red and gold colours of the palace that adorned one of the riders, her think black hair flowing out behind as she kept her horse to an easy canter. Brittany still lay flat on her back, her eyes closed, the hints of a smile pulling at her lips.

Mike looked from his friend to the approaching riders and back again before speaking, "So if you love the princess I suppose you'd give anything to see her again" he enquired, trying to keep his tone conversational.

"Anything at all" the blonde replied without missing a beat, her eyes still closed.

"Good" Mike replied, before turning his attention back to the riders who were just a few leagues away from them now, "Then I suggest you hide and you can thank me for this later."

Hearing the urgency in Mike's tone and also becoming vaguely aware of distant hoof beats that seemed to be approaching them rapidly, Brittany pulled herself into a sitting position. She barely had time to process the image of Princess Santana and her one of her guards cantering towards them, before she was cursing Mike's existence for not warning her sooner, and throwing herself behind a nearby bale, praying she had not been seen.

Coming to a stop just beside where the common looking boy was sitting in the grass, Santana and Puck steadied their horses, before Santana turned her gaze to the young man, "Good day, we are looking for Sir Schuester, he is to put on a performance with his famous show choir at my coronation, and I need to speak with him as a matter of urgency, have you seen him?" She asked, barely pausing to take a breath.

Staring up at her, Mike found himself pondering for a moment what Brittany saw in the girl, she was strikingly beautiful, that there was no doubting, but she seemed to exude a certain hardness, and he knew Brittany was anything but hard.

Regardless he put his plan into action, "A good day to your highness" he greeted her, bowing, "I regret to say I have not seen Sir Schuester...the only soul to pass this way all day has been the courtier Miss Brittany Von Gent."

As he dropped his bombshell, he studied the Princess's features, slightly amazed by what he saw. At the mention of Brittany's name, the other woman seemed to soften, almost visibly, her demeanor changing dramatically, and though her body appeared to tense and buzz with sudden excitement, she looked as if a great weight had been lifted from around her neck - Mike Chang realised Brittany's feelings were perhaps not as one way as his blonde friend might believe.

Santana almost couldn't believe her ears, but eager not to let the beautiful blonde, that she seemed to hunger for so badly of late, slip away again, she quickly enquired as to her whereabouts.

"I do believe she is staying with her cousin at Tubbington Manor" Mike supplied helpfully. Seeing Santana's face darken a little, as she thought about what he could only guess was having to bump into Jesse he quickly added, "The lady did mention she was in the residence all alone today as her family have business to attend to, if I may be so bold as to suggest a visit may put her in good spirits your highness..." He trailed off.

"An excellent idea!" Santana confirmed, her voice almost jovial, she felt light and fuzzy with the worry of Jesse and his awful mother removed, and the prospect of getting to see Brittany again gained. "You have been most helpful, thank you sir" she gave Mike a tight lipped smile, before motioning to Puck and the two of them setting off at a gallop towards the manor.

After they had retreated a safe distance, Brittany, who had heard everything, came out from her hiding place, her eyes wide with excitement and disbelief. "What did you do?" She questioned, "The Princess is headed to the manor, expecting to be greeted by Brittany Susan Von Gent, the courtier!" She exclaimed.

Mike simply smiled back at her, "Then I suggest you run."

Without a backwards glance Brittany did just that, tearing through the forest, calling out for Emma and Molly as soon as she was through the back door of the manor. The trio had literally just finished transforming her as much as was possible from servant to passable courtier when there was a knock on the heavy wooden front door.

Brittany flung open the door, trying not to gasp for breath, as sure enough Princess Santana stood before her, elegantly dressed in the Royal colours, her long dark her braided in a fancy twist at the back of her head. Brittany herself, with the help of Emma and Molly, who were currently collapsed on the stairs after the efforts of the last few minutes, was dressed in a pretty lilac and blue dress, the corset top pinching in her already tiny waist, the blue silk bringing out her eyes.

A few more seconds passed as the pair stood appraising each other, both lost in one another's beauty. Finally remembering herself Brittany gave a polite little curtsy, "Your Highness" she greeted the princess.

"My lady Brittany" Santana replied politely, a smile gracing her features as her eyes met blue ones. "I did not see you at my dressage contest yesterday" the princess stated, careful to keep the disappointment she felt from her tone.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I had much to do" Brittany explained apologetically, looking at the ground hoping to disguise her lie.

"It was your intention to come?" Santana questioned warily.

"Of course" Brittany replied in earnest, "I would have loved nothing more than to see you ride, I'm sure you were very impressive."

Santana blushed a little, and Brittany smiled, noticing the crimson that now coloured the noble woman's cheeks. "Well I had hope that seems you could not attend yesterday, that you would maybe consider accompanying me on an outing today?" Santana questioned, her tone hopeful.

Brittany felt her heart give an excited lurch against her ribcage, Princess Santana was inviting her on an outing and she could barely contain the happiness she felt at the prospect of spending a whole day with her. "It would be an honour your majesty" she quickly replied, causing the Princess to break out into a wide grin.

"Excellent" Santana replied happily, "I was thinking we could perhaps visit the library, I remember how you love literature" she admitted shyly.

Brittany's face lit up, her eyes growing wide with excitement, "That would be truly marvellous...It seems that you have found my weakness, I suppose it is only fair that now I should find yours?" the blonde challenged, barely believing her own daring, but longing to learn a little more about the mysterious Latina she was so enamoured with.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious" Santana replied quickly, brazenly holding Brittany's gaze, her eyes full of desire. Now it was Brittany's turn to blush, a pretty shade of pink.

Chuckling to herself at the display, Santana called back to puck and her guards, "Take the carriage back to the castle, just leave Snow with me. I shall ride, and Today, I a not Princess Santana, heir to the throne and soon to be queen, I am just Santana" she declared happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana" Brittany smiled shyly, unsure if her addressing of the princess in such a manor was appropriate, but as Santana returned her smile, her fears we assuaged.

"I will have my servants prepare me a horse" Brittany informed the princess, before giving a polite little bow and disappearing back into the Manor to ask Emma and Molly to inform Mr Figgins that Coal needed to be saddled immediately.

The Marquis held her head high, as she perused the stalls at the palace market, Jesse and Lauren following a few steps behind her as she browsed. After casting her eye over a small jewellery stall, and seeing nothing of her liking, she curled her lip in disgust at the servants running it, and turned on her heel to move along, when she noticed none other than Artie Abrams headed her way.

She put on her best smile, forcing herself to appear pleased to see the man, whom she in fact despised, which as a matter of fact wasn't so hard, as she was certainly pleased to hear the news he was sure to bring. When he finally manoeuvred his horse between the throngs of villagers and nobles, Artie brought the animal to a stop before her, and bowed low in the saddle, before leaning down to whisper into her ear, "M'Lady" he greeted her with a self-assured smirk, which Terry returned with one of her most seductive smiles.

Though Artie held no interest to her romantically, it was in the best interest of Jesse's quest for the throne that he thought otherwise until their position was secured and he was no longer of any use.

"The Princess has not been seen all morning" he confided in her, his words coming out in one breathy sentence, his excitement at speaking with her tangible.

Terry smiled up at him, feeling sorry for him for just a fleeting second before continuing with the charade, "I have so been looking forward to our next little rendezvous" she purred into his ear, "Do you have anything else for me?"

Looking around to check they were not being watched, Artie leant down even lower, reaching into his saddle bag, and pulled out a square of white linen, slipping in subtly into the Marquis's open palm. "This should give you some tactical advantage" he added solemnly, his face displaying his pleasure with himself in procuring such an important item for his Mistress.

Glancing around to make sure they were indeed unobserved, the Marquis unfolded the linen slightly, and was both surprised and impressed to see the Queen's favourite locket lying swaddled in the cloth. A plan already forming in her mind, she thanked Artie profusely, feeding him false hope, and promises of romance once Jesse was king, without a second thought. As the crippled man rode away, the lopsided grin on his face suggesting he knew nothing of how he had just been manipulated, the Marquis turned back to her children who were waiting patiently by a near by stall, and quickly ushered the over to a bench, where they could speak in private.

A quarter of an hour or so later, the royal trumpets sounded, and every shopper, vender and browser paused what they were doing, the palace courtyard becoming eerily silent, as the Market went still. The large old wooden gates of the main palace opened, and the King and Queen walked through, smiling politely at nobles they knew as they made their way to the carriage, which was waiting for them at the far side of the area.

The Marquis waited until the Queen was seated and the driver just about to spur the horses on, before she pushed Jesse forward, hissing "Go."

"Your highness!" Jesse called, as he jogged up to the carriage, his face full of false concern, "Forgive me" he continued, "As you walked by, I couldn't help but notice that you dropped this" he informed her, before opening his palm to reveal the Queen's prized locket.

The queen gazed in amazement for a second at her precious trinket, before taking it from him, and delicately placing it around her neck, "Thank you child" she smile down at him, "I do not even remember putting it on!"

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty" Jesse gushed, bowing low, before turning to retreat.

"Wait" the Queen called out as she watched him go, she recognised the boy as the son of the local Marquis from up at Tubbington Manor, she knew a little of the family, and from what she heard they were relatively wealthy and had good blood. Thinking to herself that the boy, whose name she recalled as Jesse, seemed nice enough, and thinking of the plight of her daughter to find a decent gentleman to marry in just three days time, she spoke to him again, "It takes a certain type of person to return something of such value Jesse, we shall chat about this further."

Jesse's eyes lit up, as he bowed again, muttering "As you wish your highness."

Impressed by the boy's manners, and thinking she perhaps could help her daughter out with her predicament more than she had hoped, the queen gave Jesse a warm smile, "Come to the palace at noon tomorrow...and bring your mother."

"I shall look forward to it" Jesse declared solemnly, before turning and walking with as much control as he could muster, back to his mother, who was beaming as he approached.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany could barely contain her excitement, and gave a little twirl as she skipped down one the isles of the largest library she had ever seen in her life - not that she had much to compare it to seeing as the only other library she had ever been lucky enough to see was that of Tubbington Manor, and though it was vast, it was nothing compared to the wonder before her. Santana strode behind her, admiring her childlike awe at something that she, as a princess, had come to take for granted.

Brittany let her fingers graze along the spines of the books as she continued her journey, enjoying the smell of old paper and oak that seemed to permeate the air. The princess admired her from a far, wondering silently to herself what it would be like to have those same long slender fingers running through her hair, or over her skin...

She was broken from her thoughts as a very excited Brittany turned around to face her, her eyes alight with wonder, "It's magnificent!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes searching the tanned face of her companion for even a trace of the awe she felt with her surroundings.

Santana smiled back, a genuine and easy smile, and Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat. Standing there, a book case to both her left and right, light flooding in from the stained glass window behind her, Santana was a vision. Her long dark hair was twisted at the nape of her neck, then left to flow free down to her waist, her dark eyes glitter in the soft light.

"Tell me something about you, your majesty" Brittany requested, her tone gentle, still caught up in the other woman.

"Santana, please" the princess corrected, "What do you wish to know?"

"Well for one, how do you walk around such a place, looking as if it was nothing more than an old county hall?" Brittany enquired, before her eyes became worried, as she worried she had been impolite to suggest the royal was ungrateful, but before she could open her mouth to apologise Santana had crossed the space between then in three easy strides and pressed a finger to her lips.

Both woman gasped at the touch, Santana in awe of her own boldness, and Brittany in awe of Santana, the feeling of the soft digit pressed against her lips, made her heart batter against her chest and her fingers ache to feel the princess's skin against her own more fully. "Do not apologise" Santana stated, her voice quiet and breathy, almost as if she was afraid of shattering the moment.

They remained there, a perfect picture framed by the filtered light of the late afternoon sun, for a few seconds. Santana's dark coffee eyes bore into Brittany's ocean blue, no words were spoken but volumes was said.

Eventually, regretfully Santana let the pad of her finger slide across the length of Brittany's lips and down to her chin, where her other fingers joined it, to cup her face delicately. The princess's heart battered against her ribs, as she stared into the eyes of the woman who was everything she could ever desire, she tingled with anticipation and pure want, she wanted nothing more than to feel Brittany's lips against her own, hold her close, tell her she had never met another as unique nor fascinating in her life, and that she would be content to spend the rest of her life, learning more about all the fascinating little things that made her Brittany Susan Von Gent.

In an act of pure daring, Santana forced herself to lean forward just a fraction, testing the waters, her eyes never leaving Brittany's, scanning for any sign of resistance, or indication that the beautiful blonde did not want to be kissed. To the Latina's surprise, Brittany leaned in too, just a little, matching her movement, a small smile pulling at the corner of her perfect pink lips. Allowing her eyes to close, Santana leaned in just a little further, her whole body hummed with anticipation, her lips tingled, hyperaware of the rapidly closing distance between those and the others that they longed for.

Brittany could feel the warmth of the princess's approaching full, kissable lips, and hungered for the distance between them to be gone, and to have the princess take her into her arms, and kiss her until she forgot her own name.

Just before her request could be granted, a loud thud startled them both, causing them to instantly jump apart. Brittany flushed pink and busied herself fiddling with the hem of her skirts, barely daring to believe what had just happened, Santana was about to kiss her!

Santana cussed angrily under her breath - unsuitable behaviour for a future queen she knew, but in that moment she could not bring herself to care, for she had been so tantalisingly close to kissing Brittany, and she was eager to find the source of their disturbance and make sure it would never plight them so again.

Brittany watched as Santana stormed off in the direction of the noise, and heard her talking angrily to whom she guessed must be one of the servants who had caused the commotion that had shattered their perfect moment, and taken from her what she had been dreaming of since the moment she laid eyes on the beautiful Latina.

The blonde let out a sigh, of both frustration and to try and relieve some of the tension building up in her body. She couldn't help but imagine if they had been caught, what were the consequences for such a thing...If the news was to be carried back to the king how would he react, would Santana be put in danger?

Before she could contemplate the matter any further the woman in question returned, her brown eyes raising apologetically to meet Brittany's blue, the faintest blush of colour still visible in her cheeks.

"Perhaps I could show you the collection of books on felines?" she offered, eager to break the tension and quell the disappointment she felt at the disruption of their early intimacy. Though she was sorely annoyed that she had not gotten to kiss Brittany, her annoyance was mixed with hope, as she had at least managed to ascertain that Brittany wanted to kiss her too, or that at least she wouldn't push her away if she was to try such a thing again.

"I'd love to see the feline books!" Brittany confirmed, the awkwardness of their moment had passed, and she seemed to have bounced back to her early excited and jovial self, a fact for which Santana was grateful.

Giving the beautiful blonde a sweet smile, she took a bold step forward, reaching out to let her fingers brush the back of the other woman's hand, when she did not flinch or pull away, the Princess exhaled a sigh of relief, and gently wound their fingers together, before leading the way to the animal section of the library.

The afternoon seemed to fly by, and as she sat in the princess's royal carriage on the journey back towards the centre of town (the princess had insisted that servants ride the horses back and they should take the carriage after their long day), Brittany mused over her time with the princess. The rest of their time at the library had been spent browsing the books, and learning about each other's lives, Brittany telling Santana about her the death of her father, and trying to keep her life story as close to the truth as possible, while Santana talked about her life growing up as a royal, and the obligations that came with it. When the princess had mentioned her bargain with the king to find herself a suitor to marry within the next three days, Brittany had flushed a pretty shade of pink at the way Santana let her hand rest at the small of her back as she spoke, though her heart sank – If Santana was searching for a suitor, the rules of the kingdom dictated that must be a man, meaning their time together was soon to come to an end.

With this thought ringing in her ears, Brittany stared out of the carriage window absently, her body gently swaying with each rut and bump they crossed.

Santana noticed the change in the other woman's demeanour, and leaned forward to catch her attention, "Is every thing alright M'Lady?" she questioned, her eyes full of the concern she felt building up inside her. Brittany's smile had rapidly come one of the most brilliant things in her world, and to see the beautiful woman looking so melancholy gave her an unexplainable ache in her chest, that she knew would not be quelled until said smile had returned.

"More than alright" Brittany replied, a brief smile pulling upwards at her lips, "Today was amazing" she admitted shyly, her eyes finding the floor, "I am only sad that it must be drawing to an end, Santana" she addressed the royal by first name experimentally, earning her a smile in return, as Santana slid closer to her on the seat, twining their fingers once more.

"And who say's it must end?" she questioned, her eyes full of hope and promises.

Staring into those eyes, at the woman before her, who Brittany realised she had fallen in love with, she suddenly felt the weight of reality heavy around her shoulders. Santana was looking for a suitor to wed, and the fact that Brittany was not a man instantly disqualified her from that, as did the fact that she was a mere servant – a fact that the princess did not know, just as she did not know her real last name.

Before Brittany could reply, the carriage gave a sharp jolt, and the blonde felt herself thrown forward a little, before a pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist, and held her secure.

As the carriage ground to a halt, Santana released her hold, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear, her eyes searching the other girls face for any trace of hurt, "Are you okay?" she questioned tenderly, pressed a soft kiss to the angle of her jaw.

Hearing the concern in Santana's voice and noting the tenderness with which she kissed her, Brittany's earlier concerns seemed to melt away, back into the depths of her mind, leaving her to be once again completely caught up in the woman before her. She nodded bashfully.

Hearing the shouts of the driver and his assistant, Santana gave Brittany one last scan, before giving her another gentle kiss, this time on the mouth, before flinging open the door and hopping out of the carriage to see what had caused the incident.

Bringing her fingers to her lips, Brittany smiled to herself, before stepping out after Santana, curious as to what had caused their sudden stop. She was met with the sight of a clearly angry Santana pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. Brittany couldn't help but notice the rumours about the princess were true – she did have a fiery temper, something the townsfolk said she inherited from her father.

Noticing her company was present Santana stopped, and turned to the blonde apologetically, "Well this is embarrassing" she stated, gesturing to the carriage wheel that was somehow detached from the body of the vehicle and lying redundant on the ground.

Walking over to the princess, Brittany laid a soothing hand on her arm, preventing her from further pacing. At the touch Santana felt herself relax, no matter how bad things were, when Brittany was around they suddenly felt nowhere near as dire.

"We can walk" Brittany assured her gently, dipping her head, to catch the other woman's eyes.

"Are you mad?" Santana questioned affectionately, reaching out to touch Brittany, before remembering the drivers stood watching the exchange and quickly pulling her hand away. "It is at least half a day's walk back to the town!"

"Then we'd better get going, where is your sense of adventure your highness?" Brittany asked, her tone mock serious.

"A lady who walks for hours, swims in lakes, and helps her servants prepare the dinner?" Santana questioned playfully.

A look of shock washed over Brittany, as she was suddenly fearful she had been found out to be the imposter that she was.

Seeing this Santana chuckled heartily, and Brittany couldn't help but smile at the sound, "You intrigue me Brittany, and fascinate me" Santana admitted honestly, her brown eyes roaming the pale skin of Brittany's face before she turned back to her drivers. "Your services are no longer required. See to it that the carriage is repaired and the horses make it back to the palace."

With that the pair set off, Brittany leading the way into the trees, once they were out of sight, the blonde took a deep breath, before tentatively reaching for the princess's hand and taking it into her own as they disappeared into the late afternoon sun.

The Marquis stepped out of the carriage that had just drawn to a halt outside the main doors of Tubbington Manor, Jesse and Lauren following, as Emma and Molly flung rushed out of the house to carry in all the purchases they had made that day.

"We must not rest on our Laurels Jesse" Terry warned as she ascended the manor step's, "The princess has not been seen all day, nor was she in attendance at church, we must find out where she has been!" she declared.

"And what about me?" Lauren asked, finally losing her patience, tired of being ignored and pushed to one side in favour of her brother.

"What about you?" the Marquis questioned cruelly, "When Jesse is King we shall all live comfortably at the palace" she assured her daughter.

"Yes, but Jesse will be married, and I do not wish to die an old maid!" she blurted out, earning a sharp look from her mother for her tone, and instantly hanging her head.

"And who do you suppose might take you as their wife?" Terry questioned. Lauren's mind instantly flashed back to the Princess Santana's guard, who she had recently learned to be called Noah Puckerman, but she said nothing.

Taking the lack of response to be the end of the topic the Marquis turned and continued into the house.

They had been walking for well over an hour, Santana insisting she knew where they were headed, and Brittany seeing no reason to doubt her, but now as the sun was moving farther across the sky, and they passed the same rock formation for the third time, Brittany used their linked hands to pull the other woman to a stop.

"Santana, we seem to be going around in circles" she informed her gently, the use of her first name coming easier now, after their afternoon of exchanging stories and laughing together.

The princess's expression cracked, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I was sure I knew the way!" She admitted, "What a terrible escort I am proving to be..."

Seeing the Latina look downcast, Brittany boldly stepped forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, instantly eliciting a smile, before she turned and jogged towards a tree.

"What in the name of the Kingdom are you doing?" The princess cried as Brittany reached behind herself and began to unlace her frock.

"Do not look!" Brittany called back, with laughter in her voice, "I shall ascend this tree and find out the location of the palace" she explained.

"In your undergarments?" Santana questioned in disbelief.

"I do not wish to dirty my frock" came the reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as said frock hit the forest floor and Brittany began to nimbly climb from branch to branch.

"Please, M'Lady, allow me" Santana called out in earnest, but she was already two late as Brittany had already skillfully scaled over half of the large oak.

"And have you break your royal neck?" The blonde called down to her playfully, carefully continuing her climb.*

Santana let out a low chuckle at the blonde girl's sentiment, and chancing a glance around, was shocked to see she was indeed almost at the very top of the tree, in nothing but her under-suit. The princess stared for a little longer than was strictly necessary, as even though the suit did not reveal much, there was something personal about seeing Brittany in such a state of undress, something which made her wonder what it would be like to see her in an even worse state of undress.

A smile broke through the princess's lips, as she allowed herself to ponder that thought a little longer, before turning away with a dreamy expression on her face, to fearful of being caught to continue to watch.

As she turned back around the smile was literally knocked straight off her face, as a large fist collided with her left cheekbone, sending her stumbling backwards, slipping on the leaves underfoot, and landing flat on her back. Remembering all she had learnt in her years of practising fighting in the guards quarters at the palace with Puck, the princess quickly sprang up to face her attacker.

Though she instantly recognised the man, it took her a few seconds to place him as the same thief whom she had wrestled Sir Schuester's beloved set list off just a few days earlier. "You" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the villain, before remembering Brittany and calling up to her, "Stay aloft M'Lady, there are thieves a-foot!"

The man simply snarled at her, and getting a good look at his unshaven face, and filthy clothing Santana easily identified him as a member of the gypsy clan that had been inhabiting the forest, living as rogues, though they never deigned to enter into the city itself. Without a moment's further hesitation, she reached below her skirts and swiftly pulled out her sword, (she kept it strapped to her leg at all costs, as her etiquette teacher didn't see it to be fitting to be worn around her waist when in her royal finery, namely, a dress).

The gypsy matched her motion, producing a well sharpened word of his own, and the two began to dance around each other preparing to strike, as many other members of the gypsy clan filtered into the clearing.

Looking down from her perch, Brittany saw the bandits, and the man currently engaging Santana in a sword fight. Grateful at least she had discovered the direction of the castle, she was just about to begin her descent to help the princess when one of the travellers called up to her, "My wife thanks you for this fine garment" he sneered, as he used the tip of his sword to pick up her frock from where it lay on the forest floor.

"You shall not steal my dress!" Brittany called down confidently, at which the gypsy just looked amused and began to walk away. Quickly making her way down the tree, Brittany used her higher position on one of the lower branches to throw herself onto the retreating man's back, initially gaining the upper hand as she caught him by surprise. Her victory was short lived however, as she was soon thrown over the man's broad shoulders, landing with a thud on the forest floor, before she was roughly hauled up and the cool steel of a blade pressed against her throat.

Everyone around them seemed to fall silent at the scene. Brittany noticed that Santana seemed to have lost her sword and also had the tip of a blade pointed to her throat, her hands raised in surrender.

Noticing the stares of the men, Santana quickly followed their line of sight, her heart lurching painfully at what she saw. There, her eyes wide with fear, was Brittany, one of the travellers standing behind her, his blade pressed cruelly against the delicate skin of her neck. The princess felt rage boil hot in her chest, and wanted nothing more than to reclaim her sword and tear the men around her from limb to limb; if they dared to draw a single drop of blood from Brittany she would not rest until she had the heads of each and every one of them, and even then she knew she could never forgive herself for allowing such a thing to transpire. "Please, let her go" she spoke up, "Your quarrel is with me, not the lady" she claimed, the authority of her birth ringing true in her voice.

The man who currently held his sword to the Latina's throat, who seemed to be the leader, considered the offer for a moment, before nodding slightly at the man holding Brittany, who removed his sword and pushed her forwards roughly, almost throwing her to her knees.

Recovering, Brittany surveyed the situation, though she was glad to be free, she could no sooner leave Santana than she could lie down and let the men run her through. A plan formulating quickly in her head, she gathered all of her courage and spoke up, "I demand a horse" she called out, looking the leader directly in the eye, being careful to meet and hold his gaze, "If you would deprive me of my escort then I demand a horse and a weapon" she clarified.

A murmur of amusement passed through the gypsies, and the leader smiled a gap-toothed smile at the spunk of the slight blond girl. "Darling, you can have whatever you can carry," he informed her cockily.

"Do I have your word?" Brittany questioned, causing another chuckle among the men.

"Gypsy's honour" the traveller replied, placing one hand on his heart, the other keeping his sword firmly position at the princess's throat.

Santana's mind raced, in her mind she screamed for Brittany to go, get as far away from there as she could, and forget about an escort or things she could carry. More than anything she wanted, no needed Brittany to be safe. If she was going to meet her end here, at the hands of these foul cretins, she needed to at least know that the woman she loved would live on in what she hoped to be relative happiness and comfort.

The Latina pleaded with the blonde with her eyes, inclining her head slightly in the direction of the trial, silently begging her to go on. Brittany smiled slightly, which confused the princess to no end, before instead of walking away she walked towards her. Santana could barely think, as a pair of slender arms slid around her, one behind her knees and the other around her waist. Before she could protest Brittany was lifting her carefully off her feet, and holding her tightly in her arms.

The gypsies looked on in disbelief, as the slight blonde girl walked up to the man holding her dress, requested he return it at once, then carried the Royal Princess of the Kingdom out of sight.

As the pair left the clearing a round of loud laughter began at the sight, and echoed through the trees for many minutes prior to their departure.

A few moments later a rustling in the trees startled Brittany, who hurried put Santana down so she could turn around to locate the source of the sound.

The lead gypsy stood behind them, all traces of his earlier hostility gone, a trace of humour still lingering in his eyes from the pair's earlier antics. "Come back" he invited them heartily, his earlier disagreement forgotten, "Drink with us, and I shall give you a horse to take you back into the town!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much for the enthusiastic reviews, appreciate every single one. Yeah I'm a second year in med school, so updating is taking a little longer than I hoped when I started this out. I have almost all of it written, it's just finding time to go back and proof read it etc.**

**I know updates are kinda here and there, but I'm gonna try to be better about getting to them, and this story will get finished.**

**As always, I own nothing, and reviews are love and fuel for those late nights spent proofing and posting.**

Back at Tubbington Manor, the Marquis stared absently out of her bedroom window. Her day in the town had brought about some unexpected news - the princess was absent from church and had not been seen all day. "We must find out where the princess spend this day" she informed her children, who hovered around the room, sensing their Mother's anxious mood. "That means we shall keep our eyes and ears open when we are about the town, especially you Lauren."

"Me?" Lauren enquired, a little taken a back.

"Of course Darling" Terry replied, turning to face her daughter, "People do not see you" she gestured to the girls rather large midriff, "As a threat, and so they will speak more freely than if Jesse or I were to be in presence."

Lauren opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, before closing it again, turning on her heel, and stomping as much as she dared out of the room as Jesse sniggered under his breath.

A flash of anger crossed the Marquis's face, and only seemed to intensify as Emma hurried into the room and began polishing the cabinets, rushed to finish her chores and have time to help with preparing dinner.

"I want to know the minute she sets foot in this house" Terry demanded. Emma gave a slight curtsey and a intonation of "Yes M'lady" before finishing up her polishing and making a swift exit. She didn't have to ask to know that the Marquis was talking about Brittany, the girl had been gone all day, and although both Emma and Molly had their suspicions on whom she was with, neither were sure of what consequences she was going to meet when she finally did return home.

Mesmerised, Santana watched the flickering embers of the fire dance, reflected in Brittany blue eyes, that looked almost black in the dim light of the gypsy camp. The princess barely noticed the sting of the whiskey, as the blonde dabbed at the slight gash and rapidly forming bruise on her cheek, from her earlier encounter with the leader of the gypsy clan, whom they had learned to be called Rowan's, fist.

Though at first the travelling folk had seemed treacherous and Santana had greatly feared for both Brittany's and her own safety, after their shared humour over Brittany taking anything she could carry, namely Santana, and leaving after their earlier dispute, they had turned out to be rather hospitable, and the noble woman found herself enjoying their company, as they all sat around a fire sipping ale and exchanging stories late into the evening.

An hour or so earlier, as the night drew on, the men had begun to disperse, some retreating to their make-shift sleeping quarters, other's venturing off camp to unknown places, and Santana and Brittany had moved to sit on a log, by a smaller fire just away from the hustle and bustle of the centre of the camp. The stars twinkled above them, clear in the dark night sky, as Brittany carefully tended to the princess's wounds, and the princess sat enchanted by the courtier, drinking in her every move, barely noticing the pain that flared down the left side of her face, every time a freshly dipped swaddle was pressed to her wound.

Santana silently marvelled at the woman before her. Not only had Brittany stolen her own heart, but she also seemed to have an uncanny ability to captivate and capture the hearts of everyone she met, on that day alone she had turned once perilous foes into hearty friends, with her unique way of thinking and disregard for convention.

Noticing Brittany wince, as she wiped again at the cut, Santana broke into a smile, before promptly relaxing her facial muscles as a twinge of pain that even Brittany could not keep at bay flared up with the movement. "Thank you" she said sincerely, gently taking Brittany's hand, moving it away from her face, and signalling that she was fine, "You have been most kind."

"So have you" Brittany replied, to spend just this one evening with you, it has truly been the greatest night of my existence" she admitted a little bashfully. Before the Latina could reply, Brittany quickly began to speak again, "Tell me something about you Santana" she paused for a second, enjoying the way the name felt on her lips, the intimacy it signalled, rather than addressing the other woman by her title, "Tell me something I do not know about you" she insisted again, determined to learn more about the girl she had recently become so besotted with.

The princess seemed to mull the answer over, and as she did, Brittany took the opportunity to drink her in. The firelight caught her dark brown eyes, turning them into smouldering pools of midnight black ash, her tan complexion beautiful against her cheeks, which were rosy from the heat of the blaze and the wine. Though her hair was slightly dishevelled and her frock a litle dirty from their afternoon of hiking, Brittany thought to herself that she had never seen her look so beautiful. Part of that beauty was physical, but there was also a shift in Santana's whole aura that she couldn't quite place, somehow she seemed more carefree, almost as if her soul was lighter, her life brighter and better, and that light shone from her insides all the way through, until the blonde felt she was almost blinded by adoration.

"You are going to think this odd," Santana ventured tentatively, testing the waters. Brittany simply nodded her encouragement, the way she looked at Santana practically screaming that she could never find anything about the princess anything less than enamouring; and reassured said noble continued. "I never wanted to be Queen" she admitted, her eyes eagerly fixed on the other woman's face, anxiously awaiting her reaction.

"Why ever not?" Brittany asked, though she seemed neither surprised nor perplexed, and for the first time in her life, Santana felt she had shared one of her most private secrets without judgement.

"It simply never appealed to me" she admitted, before forcing herself to expand, "To be so responsible for others, so tied to the Kingdom, so crippled by obligation and expectation" she explained, suddenly very interested in the damp earth of the forest floor as she spoke. "Seeing my Mother and my Father live that life...It is not something I would wish upon my worse enemy, let alone choose for myself."

Brittany took a moment to take in this new information, deciding that she could definitely see Santana's point.

"Yes" she agreed out loud, "It must be quite difficult to grow up with such heavy expectations placed upon your shoulders, to be told how you must act, what you must do, when you must study, and who you can love…" the blonde trailed off, and Santana caught a flash of something in her eyes that she couldn't identify, but as soon as it was there, it was gone, and the blonde was apologising. "Forgive me your highness, my mouth has run away with me it seems" she was about to stand up to courtesy, when slender fingers wrapped gently around her wrist holding her in place.

"It's Santana, please" the princess insisted, "And it is your mouth, my dear lady, that has me so hypnotised" she admitted unabashedly, before pulling Brittany in until their lips met, and the other woman was wrapped in her arms.

When they parted from the kiss, they stayed like that for a while, Brittany held in Santana's arms, her head resting in the crook of her neck, she could feel the rise and fall of her chest with every breath, and time was counted out only by the steady beating of her heart. Closing her eyes, Brittany realised that in that moment she felt something she had not felt for many, many years; she felt safe, and as she told Santana so, whispered words turned to kisses, and kisses to more whispers, as they whiled the night away in each other's arms.*

Santana noticed the sun beginning to peek through the trunks of the trees that surrounded them, the night giving way to dawn, and though she never wanted her time with Brittany to end, she decided it would be best to get the lady home, for a night spent talking, kissing and then sleeping under the stars was not conductive to a good nights rest, and if Santana's plans for them both for the next few days were to come into fruition, rest was something they both would be needing.

Though Brittany had only finally lost her battle with consciousness and dozed off about half an hour ago, she seemed to be sleeping very soundly, and Santana felt a pang of guilt at waking her, so as gently as she could she manoeuvred the blonde woman in her arms, until she had a better grip on her, and carefully stood up, taking extra caution so as not to jostle her precious sleeping cargo.

The princess gratefully untethered the horse Rowan had left saddled for them, and managed to climber into the saddle, using a fallen tree trunk as a step, and by some form of miracle, she did so without waking Brittany, who still slept soundly in her arms, rocked by the gentle lull of their horse as it carried them back towards the town.

Arriving at Tubbington Manor, Santana pulled their mount to a halt, taking one last look at the beauty that was sleeping Brittany.

The other girl looked so innocent, so small, that Santana felt a wave of emotion rise within her, some feelings she had come to recognise over the past few days she had spent in the blondes presence, such as love and adoration, but other's were new, and made her chest feel strange in new and amazing ways. She felt a strange sense of loyalty to the woman she held so tightly against her chest, and the overwhelming need to protect her against all odds. Brittany had confided in the princess that she felt as if she was a safe place, and Santana was determined to be just that.

Smiling to herself, the princess grazed her lips over the blonde's hairline, planting small butterfly kisses there, before moving to speak gently into her sleeping beauty's ear. When Brittany awoke it took her a few seconds to orientate herself, and believe that she was actually there with Princess Santana, who was staring down adoringly at her, kissing her gently, and that the whole night had not been a dream.

Once she was fully roused, the blonde slid easily down from the saddle, followed by the princess, and insisted she did not need to be accompanied to the manor doors, on the grounds that she did not wish to wake the other occupants of the house, so reluctantly the pair bade each other good night...or good morning as it was.

As they shared a final sweet kiss, and began to part, Santana called out to Brittany as she walked away, "Do you know of the old monastery ruins by the waterfall in the forest?"

At the sound of her love's voice Brittany turned back around to meet her eyes one more time, and it was all she could do not to run back into her arms, "I do" he replied.

"Meet me there tomorrow?" the princess enquired, her tone full of hope.

"I shall do my best" Brittany promised, for she knew that was all she could do, she was sure to already be in for a punishment due to her current absence.

"Then I shall wait there all day" Santana replied, seemingly satisfied with the answer, as she sprung nimbly back up into to the saddle, and with one last longing glance back at Brittany, spun the horse around and urged the animal into a fast canter, easily winding back down the long driveway of Tubbington Manor and homeward to the palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing. Updates should continue to be more regular (:**

Brittany stirred, as something hard connected cruelly with her ribcage. Batting away the un wanted distraction, and trying to ignore the late morning sunlight filtering in through her bedroom window, she rolled over and attempted to slip back into the peaceful slumber she had just moments earlier. Her efforts were soon interrupted as again, something hard poked her, this time in the back.

Reluctantly she opened one eye, and was slightly startled by the sight before her.

All crowded around her bedside were her step-mother, Jesse and Lauren, and in her step-mother's hand was a broom, the sweeping end pointed in her direction, and soon Brittany realised it had been the source of the prodding that had lead to her untimely awakening.

Seeing Brittany's eyes had opened, Terry took a step closer to the bed, "Are you sick?" she questioned, her tone was harsh and cold, if she was truly concerned for the girls welfare it did not show.

"No...I mean yes," Brittany quickly corrected herself.

"And where in the kingdom's name have you been?" Jesse questioned, without giving her any time to reply he continued, "You were gone all night! Sneaking in like a thief at dawn."

Brittany's still sleep addled brain scrambled wildly for an excuse; "I got lost" she finally managed, to which the Marquis immediately raised an eyebrow.

"I do not believe you child" she stated simply, her glare felt penetrating as it swept Brittany's face, searching for a tell of her dishonesty. Silence hung heavy in the room for a few moments.

"Come now, out of bed" Jesse finally demanded, to which Terry nodded in agreement, but instead of complying Brittany remained where she was, "I think I'll rest a while longer" she spoke up, surprising even herself.

"Rest?" Jesse questioned, as if she's just suggested she was going to run around the town in her undergarments, "Who will make our breakfast?" he cried.

"You have two hands" Brittany shot back calmly, "You can make it yourself". She had no idea why she was finally standing up to her step-mother and Jesse, but for some reason it just seemed to have happened, it felt right. Her self-confidence was through the roof, and she had a feeling it was to do with the night she had shared with the princess...the mere thought of whom made her heart flutter.

Spending time with Santana had taken Brittany back to her childhood, back to happier days, when she was doted upon by her father, and treated as an heir to Tubbington Manor, rather than a servant to tend to it. The feeling of safety she felt when she was in the princess's arms was something she had thought she could never experience again after the death of her father. Brittany felt her spirits soar as she let herself remember the way Santana had held her so tightly, kissed her so gently, and treated her with so much respect.

"Lauren, go and boil some eggs" Terry instructed, and the burly girl looked flabbergasted, before stomping off to do as she was asked. The Marquis and Jesse stayed a moment longer, simply glaring at Brittany as if waiting for her to crack. When she did not, Terry turned swiftly on her heel and left, promptly followed by a grumbling Jesse.

As her family left the room Brittany collapsed back against her pillows her eyes instantly closing once more. She knew for certain that the little display that had just transpired would not be the end of the matter, but for now, she was content to just pretend all was well, and lay in bed a little longer, Lord Tubbington curled at her side, as she slipped back into dreams of her beautiful princess.

A few hours later, Brittany was once again rudely awoken, this time by a frantic Emma, "Mistress, you'd better get up and make haste to your step-mother's chambers!" she cried, as she whipped the covers back off of the half-asleep girl, and hurried thrust her work dress into her hands.

Brittany was about to protest, but seeing the urgency in her friend's eyes she simply did as she was asked, barely having time to ask what going on, as Emma shooed her hurriedly towards the stairs, before giving her one last warning look and hurrying off.

As she ascended the spiral staircase, Brittany could clearly hear the voices of the Marquis and Jesse above her, although what they were saying was still unclear. As she transcended the last stair, and stepped into the doorway of Terry's room, she felt her jaw drop, and a hot anger begin to burn in her stomach at what she saw.

Noticing they had company, Jesse guiltily gawped at Brittany, searching for something to say, before the Marquis quickly jumped in, "Ah, there you are, I see you have finally decided to grace us with you presence" she appraised, looking her up and down in disgust.

"What are you doing with my Father's suit?" Brittany questioned, her eyes never leaving the garments that Jesse was holding up to his chest, "I haven't been granted a dress to wear yet, and we agreed on a trade."

"You really think after this morning's little performance you would still be accompanying us to the ball?" Terry asked cruelly, and Brittany could feel her heart sinking.

"If I shall not be loaning a dress, then he" she spat, gesturing to Jesse who was looking sheepish, half-way behind his Mother, "Shall not be wearing my father's suit" she declared, lunging to grab her Father's dress shoes that lay on the floor waiting to be polished.

"Give those back!" Jesse commanded, suddenly coming to life, as his perfect outfit for the ball was threatened.

"These are my Father's shoes!" Brittany exclaimed, unable to comprehend how the boy could know that, and still think she would allow a wretch like him to borrow them. "How do you think it is right…All these games and tricks, your pursuit of the throne? To hunt the princess as if she is game…because it is not! You shall not do it in these shoes, they belong to me, and they were my Father's who was a million times the man you shall ever hope to be!"

"And your Father is dead!" Jesse spat out cruelly, his lips twisting into a malicious smirk, his eyes full of goading.

Brittany saw red. It was all she could do, not to drop the precious shoes as she stormed over to Jesse, raised a fist and punched him square in the jaw. The blow sent him hurtling backwards, the backs of his knees colliding with the Marquis's bed, before he landed flat upon in, then his feet came up over his head, and he flipped again until he was on the ground at the other side of the piece of furniture.

"M-m-mother" Jesse stuttered out, but it was already to late, Brittany was hurtling towards him again, and it was all he could do to spring to his feet and run out of the room, hastily descending the staircase at a break-neck speed. Brittany pelted after him, "I will make you sorry you said that!" she screamed in a rage, as she forced her long legs to carry her faster, gaining on her step-brother with each stride.

The blonde was close enough to Jesse that she could have grabbed him by the shirt tails, as the pair came barrelling into the lower reading room, however the blonde stopped mid-grab, her fingers retreating to catch only air, as she pulled them back.

Standing in front of her Jesse snarled, the beginnings of a nasty bruise already forming around his left eye from the earlier blow, in his hand, he held Brittany's copy of 'Feline Diseases', which he had snatched up from it's place on the armchair next to a still sleeping Lord Tubbington.

"Jesse, please no!" Brittany cried, as the boy shifted slightly, until he was holding the book over the roaring flames of the open fireplace. "Your Father's shoes, or his book?" he questioned cruelly.

The Marquis and Lauren burst into the room at that moment, and Lauren gasped aloud at what she saw. The book was the last gift Brittany had every received from her Father, and everyone at the manor knew it was her most prized possession.

Reluctantly, her heart heavy in her chest, Brittany dropped her head and handed over the shoes. Though she really did not wish to see Jesse in her Father's suit, at the ball, she would simply die if she lost 'Feline Diseases' it was one of the only things in the world that made her feel close to her deceased parent.

As Jesse's fingers closed around the shoes, and his face lit up in triumph, Brittany knew she had made a mistake. "Jesse, don't!" Lauren cried from the other side of the room, rushing forward in an attempt to stop her brother, as he opened his hand and dropped 'Feline Diseases' into the flames, Brittany's cry of anguish filling the room. Lauren reached the other girl, just in time to grab her securely around the waist and hold her against her struggles, keeping her away from the fire, as she sobbed, and reached out, for her last and greatest memento of her Father.

"Pull yourself together child, then I shall meet you in the courtyard" the Marquis instructed, her voice cold, her face a mask, totally void of any emotion. "It is a shame about your silly book, but you brought all of this upon yourself, and you are owed a lashing for your behaviour" she stated, before turning on her heel and storming off, Jesse following triumphantly behind.

Brittany barely heard the words that had been spoken to her, a lashing meant nothing, she wondered how anything would ever mean anything again now that her Father's book was gone.

"I'm sorry Brittany" Lauren stated quietly, letting the other girl go, before she too turned and left, leaving the blonde alone to watch the last of her prized possession crumble into ash, then nothingness in the fire place.

An hour later, Brittany buried her face deeper into the blankets of her bed, the physical pain she felt numbing her to her emotional turmoil. The lashing she had just experienced had been one of the worst of her life, though she had refused to let it show, refused to give her step-mother the satisfaction of hearing her cry out as she delivered blow after agonizing blow.

The blonde hissed in pain, as Lauren gently pulled the fabric of her dress away from her bloody back, reopening some of the wounds that had just started to scab. Brittany had been surprised, when her step-sister had crept quietly into her box room, finding her lying on her stomach on her bed, paralysed with pain, and had offered to tend to her injuries. Brittany had always known Lauren was not as cruel or callous as her Mother and Brother, but she had never expected such a gesture of kindness from the girl.

"You brought this on yourself you know" Lauren stated, half-heartedly, wincing as she pressed a rum soaked strip of flannel onto her step-sister's bloodied back. Brittany flinched at the stinging pain that shot through her, causing her to grit her teeth and tears to leak from her eyes though she said nothing.

"Though Jesse should not have said what he did about your Father" Lauren continued, chatting as she worked, in the hopes of distracting the both of them from the task at hand. "It was rather amusing the way his feet flew up over his head like that when you hit him, and Mothers face!" she exclaimed, causing them both to giggle, until Brittany cried out in pain.

"I have not been the best sister to you" Lauren admitted, her voice so soft that Brittany barely picked out the words, "I don't always agree with Mother and Jesse, in fact the older I get the less I agree with them, yet I find myself caught up with it all…" she trailed off.

"It's okay" Brittany tried to keep the pain from seeping into her voice, "You're here now, and I truly appreciate that, so thank you."

"May I ask you something?" Lauren ventured, hoping Brittany didn't hear the waver in her voice as she tried to gather her courage, "What do you know of love?"

"Love is a wonderful thing" Brittany replied, smiling through her tears as pain continued to wrack her body, an image of Santana filling her mind. "It can both liberate or break a person, imprison them or set them free."

"And how does one know if what they feel is love, or if someone even feels for them at all?" Lauren asked tentatively.

"Well that would depend who the two suitors were" Brittany informed her, wondering where the conversation was going.

"I heard one of the courtiers at the market, saying the Princess Santana's guard, Noah Puckerman, was a fine stamp of man" Lauren lied, hoping she could get the answers she need without giving away her secret, "But how would that courtier know if he too thought she was a fine specimen of a woman?"

"Well, she could tell by the way he looks at her" Brittany answered honestly, picturing Santana the previous evening, her face illuminated by the dying firelight, adoration and love written in her expression. "Perhaps she should also endeavour to know him better, find out his likes and dislikes, spend time in his company. If she does this, and he is truly her match, then she will simply know" Brittany explained, a little amused by the fact that her step-sister had feelings for Santana's feisty guard, the Princess had told her a few stories about the man, and from what she had learned the pair were much like brother and sister themselves.

"I see" Lauren replied non-committedly, as she placed the last poultice, and stood from her perch on the end of the bed. "Thank you Brittany", she said sincerely, "I hope you feel better, and I am truly sorry for the way Jesse and my Mother have treated you."

"Thank you Lauren" Brittany replied, her mouth twisting into a heartfelt smile, enjoying the sense of family she had not experienced in so long.

Oblivious to the happenings back at Tubbington Manor, the Marquis and Jesse had left shortly after the former exacted Brittany's punishment, and headed to the palace for their meeting with the Queen.

The three of them were currently seated under a large parasol on the lawn of one of the expansive palace gardens, servants ensuring their cups were never empty and bringing them a delicious supply of fresh cream cakes as they chatted pleasantly, Terry deciding that this was a life she could certainly grow accustomed to.

"I cannot believe how courageous you were to save a baby from a run-away horse" the Queen gushed over Jesse, gesturing to his rapidly blackening eye.

"It was merely a paternal instinct Majesty" Jesse lied, earning him an even broader smile from the noble woman.

Queen Maria Lopez loved her only daughter dearly, and she did not wish for her to suffer an arranged marriage to just any man her father deemed fit or profitable enough. She was over the moon when the girl's father had acquiesced, giving his daughter 5 days to find a suitor of her own.

It wasn't that the Queen didn't have faith in her daughter, she just knew that finding the kind of love Santana sought in just 5 days was nigh on impossible, so she was meeting with the Marquis and Jesse as a precaution. The boy seemed pleasant enough - he had after all returned her priceless locket and now saved a baby from a horrific fate, and the Queen decided that thought he was not her 'true love' her daughter may as well be wed to someone whom they at least knew to be kind and gallant. She had absolutely no idea how her daughter's quest for love was going, as the girl had been very tight-lipped concerning the subject, in fact all that the Queen had heard her daughter speak of, of late, was the Courtier Brittany Von Gent.

Returning from her thoughts, the queen addressed her visitors, "Do either of you know the courtier Brittany Susan Von Gent?" She enquired, curious to learn more about the woman her daughter spoke so highly of.

Terry could barely believe what has just come out of her Majesty's royal mouth, hoping she was mistaken in her assumptions, but eager to learn more she replied, "I do believe I may indeed."

The Queen's face lit up with excitement - finally she was to learn more about the elusive woman that her daughter had befriended. "Santana speaks of no one else" she confided, "She was gone all of last night, returning only at dawn, my guess would be that she was with this courtier - the two have become quite firm friends it seems."

That was enough to confirm Terry's suspicions and she worked hard to keep the emotion from her face as she pondered over what to say next.

"How do you know of her?" The Queen questioned, Terry flailed for a second before replying, "As a matter of fact Majesty, the girl is staying with us at present, isn't that right Darling?" She asked giving Jesse a pointed look.

Utterly confused but knowing better than to second-guess his Mother, he stumbled over his reply, "Y-yes, she is a, erm, a distant cousin" he forced out, shooting his mother a confused and pleading stare.

"Whom you like to call Cinderella" the Marquis clarified, seeing the horror she felt mirrored on her sons face as he put together the pieces and realized that the 'courtier' was in fact Brittany, 'Von Gent' being her mother's maiden name.

Jesse startled his company as he jumped up from his seat, almost upturning the table in the process, ran a few paces away then let out an angry scream, stomping his feet and wringing his hands - barely able to believe what he had just heard.

When he returned to the table a few seconds later, the Queen surveyed him with concerned eyes, "Why child, what ever is the matter?" She questioned.

"There was a bee" Jesse replied simply, in a placid voice that made his earlier outburst seem unlikely to ever have happened, before he returned to sipping his tea - still in a state of shock, as the Queen and Marquis continued their conversation.

In that moment Terry hatched a plan to remedy the whole situation, and leaning forward in a conspiratory fashion she began to tell the Queen the lies that she needed her to believe if Jesse's place on the throne was to be salvaged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone still reading. A few people are asking for longer updates and more Brittana, both totally valid requests. I'm in med school, so I'm imaginably busy, hence the updates aren't huge, and as for Brittana, there is more to come, however this fic follows the movie pretty closely, so they only really interact when the characters they're based on do… However, I am planning on adding some of my own plot to the end of the fic after the movie plot is written, which will be very Brittana centric, so stay tuned. Reviews are love, I own nothing.**

Once she felt recovered enough to move, Brittany slipped quietly through the house, not in the mood to see Molly or Emma or even Lauren again and be fussed over. There was only on person she wanted to see, and that was Princess Santana. Last night was starting to feel more and more like a distant dream, and Brittany desperately wanted confirmation that it had in fact been real, and that the princess did care for her.

Slipping into one of the spare rooms, she quickly rifled through one of the many chests full of old dresses which Lauren had long ago outgrown, and after selecting one which looked as small as could be expected around the waist, without being too short, she carefully pulled it on, combed her hair out and continued on her way.

Reaching the stables, she murmured quietly to Coal as she located his tack, the big black horse watched her with untroubled eyes, and she found some comfort in the animal that had been with her for as long as she could remember. Hoisting the heavy leather saddle up onto Coal's broad back, proved harder than the blonde anticipated, as stretching again reopened some of wounds on her back that were beginning to scab, but with a whimper of pain, she pushed on, until Coal was fully prepared and ready to be ridden.

Swinging herself up into the saddle, was also rather painful, but Brittany barely let herself pause to recover before she was urging Coal forwards into a steady trot, anxious to be back in the arms of the woman she loved.

The ride was usually short to the old monastery, and it was made even shorter by the fact that as soon as they reached the open fields, Brittany crouched forward in the saddle, relaxing her reins to give the horse his head, letting him open out his stride into a flat out gallop, both of them enjoying the freedom of traveling with such speed.

When Coal eventually tired, for he was no longer as fit as he once was, Brittany slowed him back to an easy trot, laughing as he snorted in delight, clearly enjoying their little trip together.

As they entered a clearing close to their destination a sound through some trees startled the big black horse, backing him jump a little with fright. Brittany had always been an excellent rider, it was one of the many things her Father had taught her from a very early age, and even though now she did not ride as much as she once had, her mastery of the animal was still complete, and she soothed him with some gentle words and a pat to the neck, before urging him forward to investigate the noise further.

In the next clearing over, Brittany recognized Santana's beautiful white Arabian horse, Snow, who was tethered to a tree and digging around in the dirt with his hooves searching for stray shoots to nibble on. Brittany was almost tempted to tie Coal beside Snow, so that they could keep each other company whilst she went to meet Santana. That thought quickly left her mind however as she remembered the first day she had met the princess, when she had 'borrowed' the very horse that Brittany was now sat on. Deciding she couldn't risk Coal being recognized, she doubled back on herself, dismounting and tethering him a few clearings to the East, in order to keep him out of the princess's way.

Picking her way carefully back through the foliage, approaching the ruins of the monastery, Brittany heard a soft humming coming from inside the remains of the building. The voice she knew to be Santana's, was weaving easily in and out of a melody she did not recognize, but found still so captivating regardless. Creeping quietly through the entrance and following the sound until she reached one of the old prayer rooms, Brittany left herself unannounced, choosing instead to lean against the doorframe, content to watch and listen to the natural beauty of the princess for just a little while longer.

Staring out through the shattered pane of a once beautiful stained glass window, Santana hummed to herself, letting the melody wash through her brain and ease her thoughts. She had been at the ruins for a little over an hour, riding there as soon as she could feasibly escape from the palace, anxious to see Brittany again. Tonight was the night of her coronation, and the weight of what was to come felt heavy around her neck… Princess Santana was soon to become Queen Santana, and she desperately needed not to lose herself to that fact, and the only person she knew who could make her feel like she was still just Santana in all this craziness was the lady Brittany Von Gent.

Santana's thoughts wondered to the beautiful blonde courtier, as she hummed her melody still. Brittany was the reason for her doing all of this, the reason that tonight, she would kneel before her father and the religious leaders and take on the crown of the true Monarch, something she had previously sworn never to accept.

Meeting Brittany had not only given her perspective on her own life, but also the lives of others… How many more were like them in the Kingdom, having founding their soul mates but unable to marry and had that love freely expressed for fear of punishment. Santana's heart soured with joy as she thought of the happiness the first law she planned to pass as Queen, would bring not only to her, but to hopefully many others. To find true love was more than she ever hoped for, and once she found that love, a way for it to live on, and for Brittany to live by her side seemed unattainable, yet here she was, on the cusp of all her hopes and dreams. She paused in her music making, to let out a heavy sigh, as she felt instantly lighter for remembering the reasons why tonight she was to be coronated.

In the silence, she became aware of something stirring behind her, before she had chance to turn around, a pair of slender arms encircled her waist, and soft lips pressed delicately against the nape of her neck, the scent of violets telling her the object of her earlier daydreams had arrived.

"Your highness" Brittany greeted her, the formal title seeming strange in the context, as she continued to place gentle kisses down the caramel skin of Santana's neck, "M'Lady" Santana replied back, equally formal, deciding to indulge Brittany's little game.

"I thought you may have left to prepare for tonight" Brittany murmured, her mouth still half occupied with tasting every inch of exposed skin available to her. "I have thought of nothing but you all day" Santana admitted, "I would not wish to be coroneted Queen of the Kingdom, without laying my eyes on you before hand…" she paused, turning in Brittany's arms until they were face to face, smiling as she took in the rosy cheeks and slightly tousled hair of her love, "Or this…" the princess continued, inching forward until their lips met in a kiss that started off gentle and build until it was passionate and full.

Brittany smiled into the kiss, as Santana's hands ran experimentally up and down her sides, before skimming one of her breasts ever so lightly, earning the princess a quickly stifled moan for her troubles. Brittany had never been kissed, let alone been intimate with anyone before, man or woman, but as the princess held her close and touched her so lovingly, she could feel a delicious tension begin to form in her stomach, and a longing she had never felt before immerge within her.

Feeling the other woman pull her closer, Santana took it as a sign and deepened the kiss, her tongue gently grazing the other woman's lower lip, requesting entrance which she was easily given. As they explored each other's mouths freely, Santana could feel the want rising within her. Pulling away so that just their foreheads touched, she looked deep into blue eyes, dark with desire, and let out a breathy gasp as she drunk in the other woman.

"I'm in love with you, I want to spend forever with you by my side, it is my dream, and I promise you I shall make it a reality" the words escaped Santana's mouth before she could hold them back, "I'm so in love with you, and I have dreamt of nothing else since the moment we met" Brittany replied honestly, before crashing their mouths together again. Santana carefully walked the blonde back towards a half crumbled wall, their lips never parting, neither of their hands ever leaving the other's body.

As her back collided with the rough stone of the wall, despite how gentle Santana was, Brittany could not help but cry out in pain as her wounds from earlier protested angrily at the sudden pressure. Springing back Santana's eyes were full of concern and confusion.

"Did I hurt you Brittany?" she enquired, taking the blonde's face between her hands lovingly, and watching dismayed as beautiful blue eyes willed with unshed tears.

"No" Brittany managed to stutter out, unsure now if the tears were due to the pain, embarrassment or disappointment that the moment had been interrupted. Standing there looking into the eyes of the other woman, so honest and caring, the concern she saw on the princess's face was suddenly too much for Brittany, and her tears spilled over and left salty tracks down her cheeks as they fell. She was a fraud, Santana had just told her she was in love with her, yet she did not even know her real name.

The lies had started as a way to save Mr Figgins life, but eventually the lie had become better than reality, so Brittany had let it continue, doing whatever she had to in order to keep Santana in her life, but now, they were in love, and she was a liar, and stood to lose the only person she had ever been in love with. Santana had promised she would find a way for them to be together, as two women that would be extremely difficult, add in the fact that she wasn't a courtier, but a mere servant, and Brittany thought it was absolutely impossible. She had lied with the best intentions, but looking into Santana's eyes, she suddenly realized what that lie had cost her, what it had cost them both – true love.

Not knowing what to do, she leaned in and kissed a stunned Santana one last time, her tears turning the exchange salty, as she poured her heart, her soul, everything she felt she had inside her, into that one small gesture, before she turned, and ran, ignoring the princess's cries as she departed.

Brittany made it back to the manor in good time, the ride home helping some with blocking out all the emotions she felt coursing through her, tearing her apart from the inside out. She had never experienced guilt or self-hatred like she felt as she unsaddled coal and gave him some oats for his service. Brittany had been many things; people often called her 'stupid' or 'dim' because she didn't quite see things like everybody else, but one thing she had never been was selfish.

By continuing to feed her addiction and her want for Santana, doing whatever it took to be near her, which basically was lying, she had set them both up for the greatest fall either of them would ever experience. As she walked back to the house to begin her chores before her stepmother and Jesse returned, she pondered what hurt more, to never find true love, or to find that love and lose it.

Angry at the world, the blonde was determined to have at least one small victory in amongst the chaos that had become her life, and creeping quietly into Jesse's chambers, she quickly took the suit and shoes that were laid out for tomorrow's ball, noticing bitterly the over the top outfit he had also selected for the coronation that evening, before she slunk away to hide the items. Everything else may be going wrong and seemly out of her control, but this, she had a choice in, and horrible Jesse would not be wearing her Father's suit to go and watch the woman she loved become Queen and announce her engagement to someone else.

An hour or so later, Brittany's work on scrubbing the kitchen floor was interrupted when the Marquis came barreling into the room, Jesse hot on her heels. "Where is it?" Terry cried angrily.

"I know you hid it you spiteful little wretch!" Jesse spoke up, glowering at Brittany, who simply stood from her knees to face her accusers.

"I did" she admitted calmly, "For I would rather die a thousand deaths than see that scoundrel attempting to win over the princess in my father's suit."

"Yes well, we know all about your little games with the princess" the Marquis told the blonde, her voice so loud she was practically screaming with rage.

Emma, Molly and Lauren entered the room just in time to see the Marquis grab Brittany by the hair and begin to drag her out of the room, still shouting, "Whether the princess was actually dense enough to befriend someone like you, or you have influenced her with your sick and disgusting ways into thinking the two of you share some deeper bond, I do not care" Terry declared cruelly, as she ignored Brittany's struggles and continued to drag her along towards the stair case that lead down to the cellar.

"Let me go! Santana will find out about this…please, just let me go" Brittany cried, tears leaking unashamedly down her face, as her scalp and her back stung, as did the Marquis's words.

"How dare you address the woman that is to be our Queen by anything other than her full title?" the Marquis bellowed, pushing Brittany cruelly towards the top step of the stairs, then watching as she tipped off balance and fell down the whole flight, crumpling in heap at the bottom, the others gasped, and Emma cried out in horror.

Barely giving the blonde time to get up, Terry was down the stairs after her, and hauling her up again by her blonde tresses, she forced Brittany to face her, "Your sick goings on with the princess are over. And 'Santana' will nto be coming looking for you, Jesse and I have made quite sure of that, as far as she is concerned you are no longer in the country let alone the kingdom."

Brittany's face fell at this realization, and a fresh wave of tears washed down her face. Sniggering cruelly, Terry continued, "Now this is your last chance, tell me where you put the suit."

"I would rather die" Brittany spat back, the blood in her mouth making her want to wretch, and the pain shooting through her limbs making her want to curl up into a bawl and cry, the pain of losing Santana making her wish for death, but instead she stood tall and stood her ground one last time.

With a grunt of dissatisfaction, Terry used the key to the cellar she kept worn around her neck to open the door, before roughly shutting Brittany inside and replacing the lock.

As she turned to ascend the stairs, she zeroed in on the servants, who were regarding her with nothing but purely horrified expressions, "Gather everything and anything you can find, we are going to market tomorrow at dawn, Jesse needs a suit" she declared.

"It is only a suit!" Lauren spoke up, surprising everyone, "We can barely afford to live as we are, yet you wish to sell more…It is only a ball!" she cried out in anguish.

"Yes and you're only going for the food" the Marquis returned, barely batting an eyelid at the cruelty with which she addressed her own daughter. Laurens face fell, and dropping her gaze to the tile floor she fell silent.

"Any one opens that door and they shall meet a fate far, far worse," she promised, before shooing Jesse up the stairs to get ready for the coronation.

Mr Figgins had watched the whole scene unfold with both disgust and anger, Brittany had saved his life, and now he knew he had to do the same for her. The whole situation was a mess, but thinking quickly he came up with a plan, that gave them at least a chance of fixing it.

Without saying a word to Molly or Emma, he headed off as fast as his old and weary legs would carry him, out of the back door of the manor and over to the Chang's neighboring farm. As soon as he arrived he called out to Mike, and the boy came running out of the barn to see what all the commotion was about.

Without a moment to spare, Figgins quickly explained the situation to the boy, and told him that he simply had to get word to the Princess Santana of what had happened, the old man would have done it himself, but he could barely walk, let alone find a way to get to the palace, and then over the wall.

Mike was reluctant at first, unsure of how he was going to complete such a quest and fearful for all of their safety if he was to be caught, when Figgins however, reiterated how desperately important it was, thinking of his oldest friend, and what the princess so obviously meant to her, Mike Chang reluctantly agreed.

As the evening drew closer, Santana found herself feeling increasingly nervous, of course she had nothing to worry about, she was to be named Queen of the Kingdom, then she would announce her new law, and publicly ask for Brittany's hand in marriage, then Brittany would accept and they would share a beautiful slow waltz around the palace ballroom, as Schuester and his performers made sweet music in the background… Forcing herself out of her daydream, Santana let out a little smile at her own naivety. She knew in reality, that there was little chance things would play out so perfectly, there was bound to be an uproar from her parents and the townsfolk alike when she passed her first law, not to mention the jealousy and spite that would run through the crowd like a plague when she asked for Brittany's hand, but none of that mattered, they were going to be together, and to Santana that was all she needed.

"Darling, there you are" Queen Maria addressed her Daughter as she entered her chambers, "How do you feel?" she asked, as she moved to perch on the four-poster bed beside the girl.

"Nervous, but excited" Santana admitted, "I know I have shown reistance, but I am ready for this Mother, I am finally ready to lead the Kingdom, and I have thought long and hard about what I wish for my reign to bring to the people."

Maria smiled, blinking back the tears, and nodding encouraging, before she took her daughters hand, her voice breaking as she spoke, "Oh Santana, all your life I have watched you, always knowing this day would come, I was always so afraid for you, so fearful that you were born into an obligation that you could not handle, but now, seeing you sitting before me, hearing the words you are saying, I can see that you are no longer that little girl, but a woman, a woman who is ready to be Queen, and lead our mighty kingdom into pastures anew and greener."

Santana felt tears pricking at her own eyes, as she stared back at her mother, smiling as she took in her words of praise, before the two woman shared a hug, a brief display of affection that was rare between them, but to Santana in that moment, it meant so much.

"And what of the engagement?" The Queen questioned as they parted. "Decided" Santana replied stoically, she planned to keep her intended fiancée a secret until she announced it after she was made queen, that way no one could argue or try to dissuade her from her plans.

Maria was truly happy that her daughter seemed to have everything set out, she hoped that whatever decisions she was to make would be the right ones, but seems as though the girl seemed content enough, she did not worry for her as she previously had.

"I had afternoon tea with the St James boy, Jesse, and his mother" she told her daughter, "They told me of the news of the courtier Von Gent, I was awfully sorry to hear about it, I know you two were close."

"What news?" Santana questioned, an unexplainable feeling of doom slithering down her spine to settle into her stomach, before she had time to ponder any further her mother's face twisted into first a confused, then a sorrowful expression, "You didn't know?" she asked, her voice soft and full of sympathy.

"Know what Mother?" Santana questioned, growing a little frustrated with the situation and in desperate need of an explanation.

"I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this" Maria started, sighing deeply before she continued, "Brittany was staying with Jesse and his Mother over at Tubbington Manor, she left today, something about an engagement with a Belgian" the queen explained gently.

On hearing this, Santana sprang to her feet and hurriedly began buckling on her sword, "Left? Well where did she go? In which direction did they take her?" she questioned as she rushed around the room in search of any other provision she may need to take on her mission to bring the woman she loved back.

"Santana, you need to sit down" her mother's voice was soft, but there was an authority there that she could not argue with. Though her head was reeling, and every fibre of her being pushed her to hurry out of the door to look for Brittany, she forced herself back over to the bed, and uneasily perched on its edge.

In the moments silence that followed Santana wondered how they must have forced Brittany to do such a thing, perhaps she was suffering an arranged marriage, as the princess had been threatened with herself, regardless, Santana was determined to save the beautiful blonde, and bring her back to her side, where she belonged.

"Darling" the Queens voice was soft and full of regret, her face a mask of concern as she spoke, "Brittany has not left in any direction which you can follow, she boarded a ship a few hours ago set to sail non-stop to Belgium, and she was not taken, she left freely of her own accord."

"Nonsense!" Santana almost shouted as she jumped up and began to pace the room, she fought not to let herself believe what she was hearing, but even as she did so she could feel the hairline fracture that formed right down the center of her heart, splitting open a little further with every second that passed without any other explanation for the turn of events.

"I'm so sorry" Maria spoke up, trying to comfort her child, "According to the Marquis it was a long-standing engagement, and she simply couldn't wait any longer so she decided to leave for Belgium today, to take the man as her husband at first light when she arrived."

"A long-standing engagement?" Santana questioned, the world crashing around her, barely believing what she had just heard.

The Queen looked on with sad eyes, as she watched her only daughter's heart break, leading the woman to wonder exactly what her relationship with the girl had been. Maria was no fool, she had heard talk in the town of that kind of love, the kind condemned by both bible and politics, and as she looked at the scene before her – her child breaking into a million pieces before her eyes, on the night of her coronation, the queen couldn't help but wonder if the loss of this girl was for the best. Such a love, especially one as deep as Santana's obviously was, could have cost her so much, perhaps in some small way she had been sparred heartache later on.

Letting herself sink to the floor, her sword still buckled around her waist clanking as it hit the smooth oak boards, Santana gave way to the tears that were choking her. Brittany had belonged to another all along; she had never been hers to begin with. The more the princess thought about it, the clearer it became. The girls initial reluctance to tell her of her name, or where she was boarding, the way they never met in public, and finally, that afternoon, when Brittany had broken down, then kissed and ran away. Santana felt physically sick as she realized, that kiss had not been a promise of what was to come, it had been a goodbye.

Seeing her daughter needed time to collect her thoughts, reluctantly, Maria Lopez stood, gave the girls shoulder a gentle squeeze, then left her chambers, gently closing the door behind her, sighing sadly as a heart-wrenching sob crept out from behind the heavy wood.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Apologies for the cliffhanger last time, here's a longer chapter to make up for it (:**

Back at the palace the preparations for Princess Santana's coronation were in full swing. The palace was decorated through and through with hundreds upon hundreds of flowers and wreaths, and paper streamers in the royal colours hung from the ceiling. In the great ballroom, where the event was to take place, there were also scores of flowers, and decorations, and the crystal chandeliers had been polished to perfection, to ensure they shone, casting radiant beams of light throughout the large room.

The first of those lucky enough to be invited were just beginning to arrive, helping themselves to the proffered food and ale, some beginning to dance to the soft background music that played, while others chatted excitedly amongst themselves about the coronation and the engagement that was due to be announced.

Outside the palace walls, Mike Chang hovered nervously, barely believing what he was about to do. Steeling his nerves, he did one final check to ensure he wasn't being watched, before he used an unattended horse as a stepping stone, to spring himself up until he was perched haphazardly on the brim of the wall. Pulling the heavy bedpan he had brought for the occasion out of his sack, he waited patiently for one of the guards to pass below him again on his rounds.

Artie Abrams barely had time to react, as he heard a small noise coming from somewhere above him as he rode his patrol, before he was hit on the head and knocked out cold.

After transcending the other side of the wall, Mike had dragged the unconscious cripple into a shadowy corner, switched clothes with him and tied him to a stone pillar, before tethering the man's horse then heading off into the palace. Contrary to popular belief Mike was not an unintelligent boy, and he knew that the princess would be too heavily guarded and watched for him to have hopes of speaking with her directly, instead he had decided to try to get the attention of someone who was close enough to her that they could convey the situation, but also of lesser importance enough that they would not be under tight scrutiny.

Dressed in Artie's uncomfortable guard's uniform, mike could barely believe his luck when he saw none other than Sir Schuester hurrying down the path towards him, headed for the main ball room, a set list and some sheet music clutched in his hands. "Sir Schuester" Mike hissed, as the man almost walked right past him, he desperately hoped the musician recognized him from their brief meeting in the meadow earlier the week, and would see him as no threat so as not to raise the alarm.

"Hello again" Schuester greeted the boy politely, seemingly thinking nothing of the fact that he had transitioned from a working man to a member of the King's guard in less than a week. Mike hurriedly explained the situation, and Schuester, having watched the princess and the pretty blonde maiden interact from day one, knew that he simply had to help.

The older man hurriedly flagged down a servant to deliver the set list and music to his troupe of performers, along with strict instructions that the show must go on if he was not back in time to over see it, and with that, he requested that they be brought two horses, and the pair rode off hurriedly into the night, headed back towards Tubbington Manor.

When they reached their destination, Mike wasted no time in leading the musician down to the cellar, where Molly and Emma were desperately trying to find a way to break down the solid door holding the blonde captive, neither woman quite believing their eyes when the entertainer of the king descended the stairs, carrying with him a sledge hammer they had stopped to pick up from Mr Figgins's work shed, and simply smashed the door from it's hinges.

"My Dear" Sir Schuester greeted Brittany, who sat against the wall inside the tiny cellar room, her eyes red and face tear stained from hours of crying, "I do believe you have somewhere to be" he stated offering his hand to help the girl up, which she accepted gratefully, though her eyes barely left the ground as she mumbled a quiet thank you to them all.

"Shall I prepare the horses?" Mike questioned excitedly, elated that his plan had worked and his best friend was free to pursue her love.

"That wont be necessary" Brittany replied, surprising them all.

"Why ever not child?" It was Molly who spoke up, voicing the question that was on all of their lips. "San…The princess" Brittany corrected herself, "Would not want me there."

"I beg to disagree M'Lady" Sir Schuester spoke up politely, "It seems that her Lady Santana is just as enamored with you, as I know you to be with her" he confirmed.

"You do not understand" Brittany sighed, her voice soft and filled with sadness. "The princess does not love me, she loves Brittany Susan Von Gent, the courtier. I let her fall in love with a lie, and for that I fear we must both pay."

"Oh Mistress, you lied to save Arnold's life" Molly spoke up, tears in her eyes, "This all started because you were so kind as to save him, now please, let us help you" she pleaded, reaching out to take the girls hand.

Brittany shook her head sadly, "The princess is better off without me, I have lied to her, and let her believe I am something I am not, when she finds out…"

Before she could finish Mike cut her off, "She will love you anyway Brittany…She is in love with you, and love is as forgiving as it is foolish. You lied, and it was wrong, but you did it for love, because you wanted to be near her, and you thought being a courtier would let you do that."

"But I am merely a servant, and she is a princess… And we are both ladies, neither of those things are permitted in the Kingdom for romantic involvement." Brittany stated sadly.

"And I am the bastard child of a beggar woman", Sir Schuester admitted, "But I never let it stop me and now I am an entertainer to the royal family, and director of my show choir." Moving to stand directly before the girl, he gently lifted her chin until she was forced to look him in the eye, "Her majesty will be the Queen in a few short minutes, have you ever wondered why she was so keen to take the title all of a sudden?" he questioned.

Brittany thought back, remembering how Santana had told her she had never wished to be Queen, and puzzled she turned back to the older man for answers. Schuester chuckled at the innocence of the girl before him, before going on to explain, "Who writes the laws that says a woman may not love another woman, or a princess love a servant?" he prompted.

"The king" Brittany replied, uncertain of where this was all going, until suddenly it clicked into place. Santana had wanted to take the throne for her, for them! If she was the Queen, her word was the law, and no one could stop them from being together, just like she had promised. Brittany felt tears flood her eyes as realization dawned on her; Santana had planned on making her, Brittany S. Pierce, her bride, well Brittany Von Gent, but that was about to change. She wiped her tears, a determined look fixing itself on her face, it was time to tell Santana the truth, and hope to god she could forgive her, and that they could still get their happily ever after, after all.

"Come Miss Brittany" Emma sung happily, noticing her changed expression, "You have an evening out to prepare for!" And with that, Brittany was whisked away, everyone crowding round her, hurrying to make sure she looked just right and Mike running out to prepare her a carriage.

She was just about to slip on an old dress of Lauren's, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she gasped at what she saw. Emma and Molly stood in the door way to her chambers, both with tears in their eyes, and between then they held the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life. It was royal blue with delicate silver piping, and gemstones encrusted into the bustier. Thick silver ribbon held the bodice at the back, and the skirts billowed out, catching the light like waves of the ocean.

"It was your mother's" Molly explained, "When she passed your Father stored it away, before the Marquis came, he told us to move it away for safe keeping."

"We always knew this day would come, when we could give it back to you" Emma continued, her voice breaking with emotion, remembering back to when Brittany was just a little girl, refusing to sit still while she was laced into her frock, now here she was, about to go off into the night in pursuit of true love, in her Mother's dress.

"Thank you" Brittany breathed out, it came out as little more than a whisper, but it was enough to push all three of them over the edge, and each had a fresh wave of tears streaming down their faces as they clumped together for a group hug, before the two older woman helped Brittany put on the frock, conscious of the time, before she was ushered downstairs and into the waiting carriage.

Mike urged the horses forward, perched easily on the driver's bench, Will Schuester at his side, on the journey to the palace they chatted easily, though they remained constant of the time, and the need to get Brittany to the Princess, or now possible Queen as soon as possible.

Mike told the older man of how he loved to dance and that it was his dream to perform. By the time they were half-way destination it was already agreed that Mike should try out, and if he was as good as he claimed should join Will's show choir and use his dancing skills to enhance their already brilliant performances, the young man was thrilled.

Back at the palace Santana sat sadly in one of the small side rooms, just off the main ballroom. She could hear the sound of Sir Schuester performers serenading the guests as they danced around, laughing and joking and having a good time, though she did not much feel like joining the festivities.

Everything that had previously felt so bright and full of promise was now a dim distant memory. She had lost Brittany, or learned that the other woman was never even hers to start with, and Santana couldn't decide which was worse. She was minutes away from being coronated Queen of the Kingdom, a title she never wanted, but foolish requested for the sake of love…or what she believed to be love.

Before her thoughts could take her any further, she was interrupted as her Father joined her in her little hideout. "Whatever are you doing in here? It is almost time" he informed her bemused.

"My apologies Father" Santana replied weakly. Seeing this act of submission from his usually fiery daughter, and her eyes that were red-rimmed from crying, the King realized that something was wrong.

"I trust your demeanor means that you failed, in your quest for love, or such a like?" he questioned.

"On the contrary Father" Santana replied, barely moving to look at him as she spoke, "I found love, true love, but sadly love did not find me in return."

Unsure of what to say, to his clearly downcast daughter, the King cleared his throat awkwardly – he had never been a man of many emotions. "So I trust you have made up your mind about the engagement?" he pressed on.

"Yes" Santana replied, her lips barely moving, "I will marry your Prince of Ohio Father, you have won."

Seeing the film of tears that covered his only daughters eyes, and the way her lip trembled ever so slightly as she stared down at the carpeted floor, fighting to maintain her composure, the King suddenly didn't feel like he had won anything at all. In that moment, he realized that all along he had pushed so, so hard, hoping to find Santana a suitable husband and an excellent monarch to rule alongside her, that somewhere along the line, he had forgotten about his little girl's happiness.

"If you truly do not wish to be wed to the Prince, that it does not have to come to pass" he allowed, his voice unsteady, the words sounding foreign coming out of his mouth, even though he knew they were right.

"I no longer care" Santana admitted absently, "The people want a Queen, I am about to give them one. They want an engagement, then I shall give them that too."

"And what of your own wants?" the King questioned, a little perplexed by his daughter's sudden concern for the wants of the people and the interests of the Kingdom. He thought he heard her mutter something under her breath about ships and Belgium, though he could not be sure.

A few more seconds silence passed between them, before Santana answered again, her voice clearer this time, stronger. "I want for nothing except things I shall never have, and that is no way to live one's life."

With a heavy heart, the King simply nodded his understanding, then took his daughter's hand, helping her to her feet as the trumpets signaled her entrance, before he lead her through the double doors and into the grand ball room, where she would be deemed Queen, and he would step down and finally have his retirement.

With the official ceremony over, all that was left for Santana to do was announce her engagement. Standing up on the large stage at the front of the grand ballroom, with all the eyes of the townsfolk trained on her, the princess felt more alone than she ever had. Things seemed to have spiraled out of control, and she no longer recognized her own life, but there and then she was too tired to fight it, and to numb to try and resist, so she simply stood by her Father as he made a long and tedious speech about the future of the Kingdom, and scanned the crowd for a friendly face…one face in particular.

There was no flash of blonde, and no piercing blue, and Santana mentally chastised herself for even looking, even daring to hope. She did however take some comfort in seeing Puck's familiar dark eyes watching her with some concern, as he stood in a far corner of the great ballroom, with the Lauren girl from Tubbington Manor at his side. Though it made Santana's chest ache even more, she couldn't help but be happy for her oldest friend, as he seemed to have finally found someone special.

As the King's Speech drew to a close, Santana steeled herself for what was to come next – her Father was to announce her engagement to the Prince of Ohio, then she would smile and act thrilled, mingle with her subjects – after all she was now Queen. It took every ounce of will power the Latina had, every tiny fiber of perseverance and determination, not to simply flee from the room, run to the stables, take Snow, and ride far, far away, away from all the obligation, all the loss and the lies… She would ride all the way to Belgium and beg Brittany not to marry someone else… She would regain her true love and all could be right.

Any glimmer of hope she held onto was crushed as her father began his announcement, "It is my great pleasure to announce, that my only daughter, and now Royal Queen of the Kingdom, Santana Maria Lopez's engagement to…"

"Stop" Santana interrupted him, her tone authoritative, her one spoken word sounding like a shout in the silent room.

Just as the announcement was to be made, the doors at the far end of the ballroom had opened, and the princess could barely believe her eyes as she surveyed the woman who now stood at the top of the entrance stairs, looking more beautiful than she ever imagined it was possible for any human being to look.

Thousands of pairs of eyes turned to see what had caused the princess's outburst, and many gasped at what they saw – the Marquis and Jesse included.

There at the top of the large wooden staircase was Brittany. Her long blonde hair loose and combed out, with pieces braded around her head, interwoven with silver silk ribbon that matched her dress, which comprised of a tight fitting bodice that clung to her in all the right places, and a series of long flowing skirts in alternating colors of blue and silver. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, standing out stark against her pale complexion, and when her bright blue eyes met Santana's liquid chocolate ones, the princess found her feet moving against her will – taking her running down from the stage, and parting the crowd as she went, heading straight towards Brittany.

Seeing Santana coming towards her, Brittany had to make a conscious effort not to break into tears with relief – perhaps she didn't hate her after all? As the blonde broke into a shy smile, Santana felt her legs going faster, her heart rapidly rising, all the sorrow and sadness placed on her that day lifting, as if she shed it with every step she took towards the love of her life. She cared not about how she had come to be so misinformed, all she could think of was that Brittany was there, not in Belgium, she was standing right there, still looking at her with that same adoring look she had worn since the day they met – and Santana's world was suddenly righted.

As they reached each other, they both reached out automatically, slender caramel fingers entwining with soft milky ones, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Since the moment their eyes had met, they had never ceased looking at each other, and standing there now, in front of the whole of the town, their gazes remained unbroken still, both of their eyes wet with tears of relief. "My Mother said you were engaged" Santana breathed out, keeping her tone soft and quiet, in the hopes that she could hide the break in her voice as she once again was forced to think about Brittany belonging to someone else.

"She was misinformed" Brittany replied simply, and the new Queen's face immediately lit up into a brilliant smile. "But there is something I must discuss with you urgently" Brittany added, though Santana did not hear. In her mind over and over again she replied Brittany's last words – she was not engaged, she did not belong to or love another, she was standing right there, and she was not bound or promised to another, she was there and she was for the taking, and that realization made the Latina feel almost drunk with excitement and happiness.

"Come, there are people I want you to meet" Santana declared, gently tugging Brittany forward by their linked hands, eager to weave her way through the crowd and present the beautiful girl to her parents.

"There is something I really must tell you first, please" Brittany added in desperation, trying to dig in her heels as Santana continued to gently but firmly tow her along. The blonde was suddenly conscious of the many people gathered there staring on in awe at the happenings before them, and the need to tell Santana the truth, to be free from the lies weighed heavy in her chest.

"Santana, please" she repeated, squeezing the other girl's fingers eager to get her to stop and listen.

"Just give me one moment, please" Santana replied, barely pausing to speak, "Let me introduce you to my family, and then you may speak until your heart is content my love" the term of endearment was given in barely more than a whisper, but Brittany heard and it sent her heart sky-rocketing to the clouds, before it came whistling back to earth with a crash as she registered that she was about to be introduced, as someone she was not.

Before she had time to react they were almost at the stage and Santana had begun to address her parents, "Mother, Father, this is the lady Brittany Susan Von Gent, she is most…"

"She is not!" an outraged voice spoke up from somewhere just to the pairs left, and Brittany spun around just in time to see the crowds parting as Terry stepped forward, Jesse hot on her heels.

"I beg your pardon?" Santana questioned, her irritation with the woman evident in her tone.

"I said, that is not the courtier Brittany Susan Von Gent your majesty" the Marquis repeated, a cruel glint in her eye.

"You will mind your tongue!" Santana ordered outraged

Brittany saw the anger in the Queen's eyes, and as she watched the other woman defend her, when she was in fact everything that she had been accused of – a liar, she wished for the ground to open and swallow her whole, or that she could go back in time and never have met Santana, for then, the beautiful woman she had fallen so in love with, would not have been hurt so, just as she was about to be hurt again by all of her lies and complications.

"Forgive me your majesty" Terry gushed bowing low, "But this girl is not who she has claimed, her name is Brittany Susan Pierce, and she is my servant…the courtier Von Gent was her Mother."

"Lies!" Santana snapped back almost instantly, stepping slightly in front of Brittany as if to protect her from the accusations, "I know her, and I know who she is, why do you make such claims?" she asked the Marquis.

"Ask her yourself" Terry purred, before adding a "Your highness" just for good measure.

Rolling her eyes, as if she couldn't quite believe the ridiculousness of it all, Santana turned to Brittany, annoyed that her perfect moment – the reunion with her true love had been tainted by some vicious and obviously inform jealous woman. When she looked at Brittany for the first time since the confrontation had begun, she felt a pang of uncertainty, and a cold slither of panic trickled down her spine. "Tell them who you are" she instructed the blonde, her tone soft.

Brittany's face fell, and when a single tear rolled down her cheek Terry rushed forward, grabbing at the bodice of her dress and ripping it cruelly. "You see your majesty, she is an imposter…a fraud," she explained.

Santana's eyes grew wide in horror and disbelief as she desperately searched Brittany's for any sign that this was all a big mistakes, some sort of misunderstanding, and found none.

The Queen stumbled over her words as the facts slowly fell into place. "That day…that day in the orchard, the apple…that was you?" Santana half questioned, half stated, as she thought back to when she was pelted with apples for borrowing the big black horse from Tubbington Manor. "Hoe could you?" she asked, a murmur running through the crowd as the villagers unashamedly buzzed with the newest scandal unfolding right before their eyes.

"Santana, please" Brittany begged, her heart breaking. The room fell instantly silent.

"You will not address me so informally!" Santana snapped, rage boiling within her. Her life seemed to be some cruel joke. First she falls in love, with a woman, and after finally finding a way for them to be together, she thinks she has lost her to another, then the same woman returns, only for her to find out she is not who she has said, and has lied all along. It made the Latina's stomach turn just thinking of it all and trying to understand.

"My name is Santana Maria Lopez, and I am the Royal Queen of this Kingdom" Santana bellowed, her fiery temper finally getting the better of her, "And you shall address me as is appropriate. I have no idea who you really are, but what I do know, is that you are just like them" Santana spat, gesturing to Terry and Jesse who hovered close by, both wearing masks of fake concern.

With Santana's final words, the venom in her tone and the anger in her eyes, Brittany felt herself shatter. As everything inside her broke into a thousand pieces, she took one last look at the woman she loved through blurry tear-filled eyes, Santana was the love of her life, who she would probably never see again, and so, she took just a second, to drink her in one last time. Though her face was contorted with anger, her nostrils slightly flared, her cheeks flushed red, her eyebrows slanted and her eyes burning hot with rage, beneath it all Brittany could still see a softness, but she could also see a brokenness, a weakness that wasn't there when they had met, and it killed her to know that she had put it there.

With that thought filling her mind, and tears streaming uncontrollably down her face, before she could be grabbed or humiliated further, she turned, and sprinted away as fast as she could, her blonde hair billowing out behind her as she ploughed through the crowd and up the stairs, making to the doors and hauling one open before disappearing into the stormy night.

As Brittany sprinted away from the palace, not caring about the thunder that rolled over head or the lightening that split the sky, she ran like a woman possessed, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, holding together her broken dress, but also holding together herself, trying to stop to painful tearing and breaking that was happening in her chest, to keep it under control until she could find somewhere to give in and crumble.

The wind and rain whipped her blonde hair into dripping tendrils, which clung to her shoulders, neck and face, and the cold brought up tiny goose pimples all over her exposed skin, but still she ran on, letting the cruel rain hide the tears that were streaming from her eyes.

Somewhere along the way she stumbled into the woods, losing her shoes, and the overgrown shrubs tore more pieces from her dress, as well as placing cruel scratches on her exposed arms and legs. Her lungs began to scream for air, she had been running for miles, but Brittany did not stop. All she could see was the brokenness in Santana's eyes, and all she could hear was her words ringing in her head "You're just like them", and she was - she too had lied, at first it had been for a different reason, but in the end it was all the same, she too had lied to seek the Queen's affections.

When she finally reached Tubbington Manor, instead of going into the house she ran into the stables, startling Coal as she flung open his door, and threw her arms around his neck. Standing there, shaking with the cold, covered in scratches and scrapes, drenched to the bone, a very sorry looking Brittany buried her head in her Father's horse's neck, and let her heart break.

After Brittany had left, Santana too, unable to stand there, being scrutinized and judged by the people of the Kingdom – her people, had fled too, taking a different exit and running until she was out on one of the palace battlements, a place where she often like to go to think. The shelter overhead meant she would stay dry and would not ruin her outfit, incase, god forbid, she had to go back to the ball but it was unenclosed enough that she also felt like she was outside, like she was free. She watched the rain whipping down almost vertically, and the lightening striking distant points in the forest, she thought of her Father, it was not the Queenly thing to do, to leave the previous Monarch to deal with the chaos left in the wake of the current events, but she could not find the strength within herself to do her duty…not now.

Pain, anger and betrayal coursed through her veins, boiling her blood and burning her heart as it beat painfully in her chest. Brittany had lied to her, and worse still she had humiliated her. Santana had defended the girl, and then become a laughing stock as it turned out she had vouched for someone who was indeed dishonest.

She was not only mad at Brittany; she was also full of self-loathing. She had been tricked, and played, and she had not seen it coming in the slightest. Thinking back to the day she met Brittany, the memory somehow seemed different than it had before – the reluctance to tell Santana her name, the Queen had merely put down to her being coy, but now events had shone a whole new light on it. Coming back to the present she thought of how Brittany had tugged on her hand, just before her world had fallen apart around her, saying she needed to discuss something with her. Santana thought that perhaps she was going to tell her the truth; maybe she wanted to come clean.

For just a second the thought made Santana feel a little guilty, as she had ignored the blonde's requests to speak and insisted on introducing her to her family first, so desperate for them to meet the woman she was in love with. The feelings of guilt were immediately squashed, as it occurred to the Queen, that Brittany had probably spotted her mistress, the Marquis, and realized she was going to be exposed anyway, so merely wanted to tell Santana to make it appear as if that was her intent all along.

As she watched the rain bounce off the grey stone of the courtyard, and breathed in the cool crisp air, letting it permeate her mood, and bring her back from the brink of total emotional melt down, she couldn't help but wonder what would become of Brittany. By lying to her, she had committed treason, and that was a crime punishable by death, and she was sure her father would want to exact his price…then suddenly she realized, it was no longer up to her Father to commission such a penalty. The job was now hers, as she was now Queen.

It took her only a second to shun this notion. No matter how much the anger and betrayal rose inside her, she could not and would not have Brittany put to her death. She had loved her, so very fiercely and with everything she had, and despite all the hurt she felt, she could not see the beautiful blonde harmed. Deciding she would simply forget the incident, as she assumed Brittany would leave the Kingdom out of fear anyway, it seemed reasonable just to go about her life as normal, or as normal as she could manage, with the gaping metaphorical hole in her chest, she turned to make her way back indoors.

Santana jumped slightly with surprise, as Sir William Schuester appeared in the doorway, blocking her exit, again he was giving her one of his unreadable stares, and she turned her head to dab her wet eyes with her hanky, not wishing for the man to see her emotional display of weakness.

As the turned back around, the man stood there still, his pose casual, as he leaned against the door frame, dressed in all his evening finery, saying nothing, just watching her.

"Do you not have a show to oversee?" Santana finally questioned, forcing her tone to be strong and her voice clear, hiding any trace of emotion she felt.

Schuester did not reply for a few seconds, though to Santana, it felt like a lifetime. "Do you have any idea at all what she went though to come here tonight and tell you the truth?" he finally asked, his tone soft, his voice quiet and his eyes searching.

"She lied" Santana spat back, it came out harsher than she intended, but the subject stung, and it was not something she wished to discuss.

William smiled a sad smile, and Santana thought she saw the faintest hint of something flash behind his eyes, something a kin to sympathy, though she could not quite decipher it. "She came to tell you the truth, and you fed her to the wolves." He stated.

The Queen bristled visibly at his words, "What do you know?" she snapped, her lips pursed as she fought back her tears.

"A life without love, is not a life at all" he told her wisely, hoping she would here his words and see sense. He had watched the whole display with equal amounts of sadness and horror, as he watched such a perfect love fall asunder.

"And love without trust…what of that?" Santana retorted, her voice breaking slightly, as she angrily swiped away a stray tear that rolled over her cheekbone.

"She is your soul mate Santana" Schuester declared, not bothering with the formalities. At that moment Santana was not a Queen anyway, she was just a young girl who was angry and hurt whose heart had been broken.

A few seconds of silence pass between them, before Santana let out a shaky breath and replied, "I am the Queen of the Kingdom, I have made my decision, I will not yield."

Schuester's reply tore directly at Santana's heart, "Then you do not deserve her" and with that he gave her one last look over, with eyes full of sadness and disappointment, before he once again disappeared indoors, leaving the Queen alone with her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews make my day… and force me to find time to update faster and write more. Apologies for any mistakes, written at an ungodly hour (:**

The next morning Brittany still trembled slightly from both the cold and the emotional turmoil of the previous evening. She had awoken before the break of dawn, and unable to lie still any longer and think of what she had done, and all that she had lost, she had woken Lord Tubbington and set about her work as if it was any other day.

It was still early in the morning, and she was knelt in the dirt, working on the roses when the Marquis found her. "I have it on good authority that the Queen was about to announce her engagement to Jesse, before your little stunt" Terry informed the blonde cruelly, standing over her as she continued to tend to the roses, barely flinching when the thorns caught her skin, sending droplets of dark red blood sliding over her milky skin.

Dissatisfied that she was not getting a reaction form the girl, the Marquis pressed on, "Now you're back to being the servant that you truly are, no more pretending to be a courtier, no more of your sick and ungodly fraternising with her Majesty Santana…Simply back to your own meaningless little life."

As her step-mother spoke, Brittany felt nothing. It was almost as if she was watching herself from the other side of a very thick pane of glass, or perhaps like she was under water. Nothing seemed real, it was all very surreal, and it felt as though her brain was perhaps distancing her from herself, trying to save her from the sea of pain she was slowly drowning in. When the Marquis said her name however, Santana, she was momentarily freed from behind the glass, and hauled out of the water, feeling cut through her numbness, and the a deep ache rose in her chest, sending bile to her throat, as loss coursed through her veins again, barely leaving her with any breath.

Finally, the blonde forced herself to look at the other woman, and getting to her feet she spoke, though her voice was lifeless, "You have gotten what you wanted it seems" she admitted, easily believing that Santana had intended to marry Jesse, for now, her world seemed to comprise of only the worst possible outcomes in every respect. "So leave us be," she continued, "go and move into the palace, and leave us here."

Terry looked on the girl with emotionless eyes, it was obvious how broken she was, yet she could not find it in her heart to care, "Come child, there is someone I need you attend to at the main doors" she stated, and simply turned and headed in that direction, leaving Brittany to follow her, which she did with no complaint – nothing was worth fighting for anymore.

As they neared the front of the house, Brittany noticed a large cart, laden with fine furniture and goods was parked by the entrance, two burly men unloading the cargo and carrying it into the house. There was also a horse drawn carriage parked beside it, and the man who stepped out from behind it to greet them, made fear and unease rise up in Brittany and spread through her like a forest fire.

Ken Tanaka strode easily towards them, his sword sheathed at his him, his hair slicked back, greasy as ever, and as always he ran his eyes over Brittany in a way that made her feel violated without even being touched. He appeared to be dressed to impress, in all black and forest green, his stubby fingers adorned with an assortment of rings and a large golden medallion hanging from his chubby neck, which only served to make Brittany uneasy.

"M'Lday" he greeted the Marquis with an over the top bow, "And Brittany, radiant as ever" he gushed, a smugness in his voice that made the girl even more nervous, and she automatically took a step back, recoiling from his presence.

"What is he doing here?" she spoke up, turning to Terry for an explanation, as the men finished unloading the last items from the cart. Emma, Molly and Mr Figgins had gathered on the Manor steps, alerted by the noise that something was transpiring. The Marquis did not bother to send them away, it would be useful that they were to see this; it would act as a deterrent for any more antics from her servants.

"I couldn't very well have you around distracting the Queen now could I?" the Marquis told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Brittany made no move to acknowledge what she had said, standing there, seemingly in shock as she realised what was happening, the Marquis went on, "Of course I thought the Baron foolish to wish to take you, but he was rather persuasive, and of course the manor must be at it's best for when we have Royal visitors, and for when it is put to sale when we relocate to the palace, and he made me a rather generous offer with the furnishings."

Tanaka smiled evilly and moved closer to Brittany, reaching out to touch her hair, which hung un-braided around her shoulders. She batted the hand away on reflex.

"I do so very much admire your fight Miss Brittany" he purred, glaring at her suggestively, "Come, we shall take our leave" he demanded, turning and getting in the carriage.

When Brittany made no move to follow he popped his head back out of the door and gave an over exaggerated sigh, "Fine, as you wish" he said non-chalently, before gesturing to his two men, who had now finished with the furniture, one of whom closed in on Brittany, grabbed her roughly and wrestled her towards the carriage.

Emma, Molly and Mr Figgins realised what was happening, and ran forwards, crying out and shouting insults and threats, anything to help save the girl. Tanka's other man easily silenced them as he unsheathed his sword, stepping towards them with it held high, ready to strike, halting their advances, leaving them powerless but to watch as Brittany was thrown roughly into the carriage, and driven away.

Santana took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing all white – a beautiful fitted white bodice, that was encrusted with tiny diamonds, the neckline plunging low against the valley of her breasts, leaving her delicate collarbones and the swell of her breasts exposed, the skirts billowing out around her, all silk and net, also studded with a few well placed diamonds. Her hair hung in loose ringlets down to her waist, a pretty net veil pinned into her hair. Fighting back the tears, one gloved hand reached and folded the veil down over her face. The netting was thick enough to hide the single tear that slid down her cheek as she fought to compose herself.

She, Santana Maria Lopez, Queen of the Kingdom, was about to be married. She had pictured this day many times since she was a little girl. Back then, she would dream of the beautiful dress, the room full of people all waiting to see her walk in, the prince…all of which she had now. Lately however, that dream had evolved into something much less superficial, something much more specific and meaningful. Lately, that dream had become one of a wedding where she simply wasn't judged, where people gathered not to admire her beauty, or watch her perfect ceremony with envious eyes, but where they came simply to watch and accept as she professed her love. The dream was all about blonde hair, perhaps twisted up elegantly, or even left un-braided, falling perfectly to frame a pale face. It was about ocean blue eyes, and the faintest flush of rose that would be in her cheeks as they met at the altar. Lately, that dream had become unanimous with Brittany.

Hurriedly forcing the thoughts down, and steeling herself for what she was about to do, Santana turned away from the mirror, and stepped out into the corridor that adjoined the great hall to meet her Father – his anxious eyes forcing her to hold herself together and simply play her part, and as they started their journey towards the end of the aisle, play her part she did.

When they reached the altar, her Father gave her had a last reassuring squeeze, before he placed it into another decidedly larger one. Santana looked at her husband to be for the first time, and felt absolutely nothing. There were no sparkling blue eyes staring back at her full of love and promises of forever, just some red-rimmed dull brown ones. There was no beautiful woman in a white dress that hugged her perfectly toned body, with long blonde hair and a smile that could shoot Santana to the stars, just a tall burly man, who more accurately described appeared more of an over grown boy. Prince fin wore a smart suit, his dark brown hair was slightly ruffled, and his expression not that of a man about to be happily married.

Regarding all this with an unfamiliar detachment, Santana simply accepted her fate. The music ceased to play and the preacher began his long and arduous ceremony. Santana counted the different pieces that made up the beautiful mosaic of the royal crest, on the large stained glass window behind the altar, determined to keep her thoughts at bay.

When the time came for the vows to be exchanged, the preacher passed them the rings, and began to speak the lines Prince Finn of Ohio was to repeat to Santana. Before he could do so, a loud sob broke through the relative silence of the room, and whirling around to locate the source of the sound, Santana noticed a young servant girl with tears streaming down her face, being held back by an older apologetic looking servant, as she struggled, her hands reaching out to the prince, her sobs becoming more and more frequent. The young man by Santana's side saw it too, and a single tear rolled down his cheek, as he looked one last time at the tiny brown-haired and brown-eyed girl, "Rachel, I'm so sorry" he whispered quietly, before he began to recite his vows in a repeated voice.

Santana watched the exchange with disgust. It was clear the man, boy, whatever he was, next to her loved the girl in the congregation, and it was more than clear that she loved him too, yet there he was, parroting off meaningless vows like a fool to a woman he did not even know, as his love watched, broken.

"Stop" her tone came out authoritative and a little harsher than she intended, the room fell silent at her demand, as they all awaited her next move eagerly. As she stood there in her white wedding gown, mentally criticising the Prince, she realised that she was no better. She too was standing at an alter, with a man she did not know or love, preparing to make false vows, when the love of her life was out there somewhere, no doubt loving her and craving her, just as she was.

The congregation shared worried glances as the Queen of the Kingdom, who had just called a halt to her own wedding at the altar, began to do nothing other than laugh. Santana laughed hard and she laughed loud. She laughed hysterically at the surrealism and the silliness of it all. This was not love, or even the fulfilment of obligation - it was pure madness. Things had become so convoluted and seemingly broken beyond redemption, yet as she had watched the exchange between the prince and the girl, she had realised that they were not. She loved Brittany, with every little piece of her heart, and she was lucky enough that Brittany felt the same. That was enough.

When her laughter finally broke, breathing hard she turned to the prince, and clapped him on the shoulder, surprising everyone, "I know exactly how you feel" she told him, and shared a pointed glance at the servant girl, whose tears had stopped and was looking on with disbelief. "Be happy" she told them, before she hurried back down the aisle and out into the street, leaving hundreds of onlookers, including her parents and the Marquis and Jesse in her wake.

As the Queen fled the room, the Marquis and Jesse shared a triumphant look. When they had received the invitation to the royal wedding, shortly after Brittany's departure, they had been distraught. But now Queen Santana was once again available, and this time they were certain they would not fail in their quest to make Jesse king.

Running out into the courtyard, still wearing her wedding dress, veil and all, Santana set off at a hurried pace towards the stables – it was only a matter of time before she was looked for. The clatter of rushed footsteps behind her told her she was being followed, so she turned round, only to be met by Puck, who reached out to gently squeeze her shoulder, "Come, this way, I know someone who may have the information you seek" he told her, before leading her back towards the other side of the Palace.

As they jogged along, Santana was so grateful to Noah Puckerman, he had known where she was going, and what she sought without even having to ask. He had followed her without her request, and been there for her, understanding her when no one else had. She still thought of him as a brother, and was her current mission not so urgent, and her emotions so shot, she would have told him so there and then.

When they reached the carriage holding area, Puck quickly lead the Queen to an older looking carriage at the far side of the lot. An equally old and withered looking man perched on the driver's bench, dozing in the afternoon sun. Santana recognised him from somewhere, and she struggled to place him for a few seconds, before she realised it was Brittany's servant…one of Brittany's friends, she mentally corrected herself, pushing the hint of doubt that snuck into her stomach away.

"Please Sir, I beg of you…tell me where she is" Santana called out as soon as they were within ear-shot, startling Mr Figgins, who jumped awake, his eyes growing wide at the site of the beautiful Latina Queen out in the dirty yard in her wedding dress. "Please" Santana begged again, her heart hammering against her ribs, adrenaline beginning to pump in anticipation, as she felt herself drawing one step closer to her beautiful blonde again.

"She has been sold" Mr Figgins told her sadly, hanging his head.

"Sold?" the Queen shrieked, "Sold?" she repeated, barely able to believe it, turning to Puck with outrage and horror in her eyes. He grabbed her hand tightly, keeping her grounded, holding her together as she threatened to shatter into a thousand pieces right there and then, his gaze reassuring his friend that they would find her.

"To whom?" Santana asked, once she had recovered enough to speak.

"Baron Ken Tanaka" a voice replied before Figgins had chance to speak, as Lauren ran up behind them, stopping on the other side of Puck, panting slightly with exertion.

Santana face clouded into a scowl, she had heard much of the man, and had the misfortune of meeting him on one occasion. He was known throughout the Kingdom to be a scoundrel. He had never married, and took many young female servants, almost all of which had mysteriously runaway or been the victims of tragic accidents after a few years at his service.

Adrenaline took over, and Santana quickly formulated her plan. "Tell no one with have spoken" Santana commanded them all, "All will be righted" she assured them, the determination on her face proclaimed her intentions to be true, and with that she turned and ran once again in the direction of the stables.

Puck immediately followed, and ran a few paces, before he stopped, turned back around, and ran to Lauren, planting a swift kiss on her cheek, before he ran off again after his Queen and his best friend.

Ken Tanaka lived in a small run down castle at the edge of the wilderness in the outskirts of the Kingdom. His home was large, poorly lit and cold. Most of the walls and floors were bare stone, the design was severely lacking in windows, and his décor was old and crude – stuffed animals and hunting trophies scattered through out the place.

To Brittany it felt oppressive and suffocating, and she longed for the open spaces and the gardens of Tubbington Manor. She longed to hold Lord Tubbington again, and laugh as she did the laundry with Emma and Molly, or sing with Mr Figgins as they tended the garden together.

More than anything she longed to see Santana one last time. To have a chance to explain what she had done, and why she had done it. To tell her that she had lied only to save a man's life, and then from thereafter she had been so intoxicated, and had fallen so hard in love that it was impossible to stop. Love had made her blind and foolish, and it had cost her everything.

On arriving at the Baron's estate, she had been thrust cruelly into a small box room next door to the kitchen and locked inside. There was nothing to furnish it but a straw mattress and a scratchy woollen blanket, on top of which, what she guessed was her uniform, had been laid out in anticipation of her arrival.

The skirts of the pinafore cut off above the knee and were far too short to be considered anything close to proper, the shirt was also revealing, and so Brittany simply refused to wear the items. Sitting in the corner of the room she had simply closed her eyes pretended to the world and herself that she was asleep until the Baron had sent for her.

The same burly man who had wrestled her into the carriage lead her into what she assumed to be the dining hall, where Ken Tanaka was waiting. The man gripped her upper arm tightly, and she was certain there were going to be bruises shaped like his fingers left there in the morning.

"Hello Brittany" the Baron greeted her, "I see you did not change into your uniform" he observed, taking a step towards her.

Brittany instantly tried to step back, but was caught by the guard, who grabbed her other arm, pinning them behind her back, and holding her in place as the Baron advanced, an evil smile on his face. "I have waited many years for this day child" he informed her, "Even as a youngster you always caught my eye. I celebrated the day your father passed, and the Marquis became your guardian, the woman has an evil streak, and I knew it would be far easier to strike a bargain with her."

Brittany felt herself hyperventilating, with her arms held tightly behind her back, and the disgusting man advancing on her she felt utterly helpless. As the Baron stepped into her personal space, she turned her head in repulsion.

Tanaka laughed a little at her display, then reached out, ever so lightly tracing the curve of her breasts atop her heaving chest as the guard held her tightly. Brittany felt physically sick. Her skin burned with displeasure where he had touched her. She could feel tiny beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead from the fear. "You will maintain your distance Sir!" she commanded, her voice full of an authority and certainty she did not in reality possess.

The Baron seemed to consider this for a moment, his eyes roaming over her cleavage, then back to her face, "You're right" he agreed, "We have all the time in the world to spend together, we should not rush…I have waited too long for you my love."

Brittany remained silent, simply glad that he was no longer touching her, and seemed to have halted any further attempt to, for now.

"Go and change into your uniform" Tanaka commanded, "And then you may prepare me a feast for dinner, you need not concern yourself with dessert, I have that already planned" he leered suggestively.

Fighting the urge to comment, Brittany simply lowered her head submissively, and waited until the guard freed her. She forced herself to walk slowly towards the doorway that lead out into the corridor that lead back to the box room, her head hammered against her ribs, and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Just before she reached the exit, she spun around quickly and sprinted as fast as she could back into the room towards the main doors and her freedom.

Her attempt at escape was cut short however, when something hard collided with the back of her head, and the floor came up to meet her very fast, as the world disappeared into blackness.

When Brittany came to, the first thing she saw was the grey tones of the cold stone floor she was lying on, the room around her spun in and out of focus and her head ached painfully. As her vision cleared, she realised she was still in the dining room, and flinched as she thought back to the heavy blow to her head that had foiled her escape plan.

She decided to try and sit up in order to asses the situation, but when she tried to move her arms to push herself up, they seemed heavy, and when they got more than a little way apart something stopped them with a jangle. Straining against the binds, Brittany looked down and noticed her wrists were shackled and bound together by a heavy wrought iron chain, she also noticed a similar chain running from her wrists to join to shackles that had also been placed around her ankles. Terrified, but fighting to keep her head Brittany managed to struggle to her knees, thankful as she realised she was still fully clothed, which given the circumstances was at least something.

The Baron sat in a chair across the room, stroking his hideously large stomach, watching the unaware girl with a predatory eye, as with another great effort she maneuvered her bruised body from a kneel to a stand.

Brittany wobbled slightly, adjusting to the weight of her restraints. She could feel blood trickle down her back, and she guessed the wounds from her lashing had reopened again. Her whole body ached from the rough treatment she had received, and her night out in the cold the previous evening, which now felt like a lifetime ago. She let herself think back to the ball briefly, back to her, and she slipped into a happier place, of gentle kisses, soft lingering touches and the safety of slender caramel arms wrapped securely around her waist while coffee brown eyes stared into her soul. Forcing herself back from her escape, Brittany surveyed the room, hoping to find another chance at escape or at least a place to hide.

She jumped with surprise as she noticed the baron sitting silently in a chair watching her, she had no idea how long he had been there for, but she guessed it had been a while.

"So glad you're finally in attendance again, my sweet Brittany" he greeted her, rising from his perch and beginning to stride towards her. "Though you have been unconscious for the better part of the afternoon, all of my men have left, and now it is just you and I, totally alone" he drew out the last words, his tongue running over his chapped lips, his beady eyes never leaving Brittany's face, as he stalked closer still.

"Unshackle me" Brittany demanded, her request was quickly cut short as the Baron reached her in two quick strides and silenced her with a swift smack to the face.

"And have you try to runaway again?" He questioned, his voice sickly sweet, "I think not."

Brittany kept her head turned away from the awful man, determined not to let him see the tears forming in her eyes as she succumbed to the hopelessness of her situation.

"I had a horse like you once" the Baron recounted, pacing in a circle around the girl as he spoke, "Stubborn beyond belief, unyielding. In the end all it needed was to be broken" he punctuated the word by grasping the blonde's chin and forcing her to look at him. "And once I broke it, when it submitted to me, it turned out to be the best horse I have ever owned" he told her, "I suspect that you will be much the same."

Brittany gasped in surprise as the Baron reached swiftly forward with his other hand, and grabbed the front of her dress, tearing the chest open, exposing her undergarments.

Terror flared up in her, consuming her. She thought to scream, but then decided she would not give him the pleasure. Adrenaline flooded her veins and she shook hard, her muscles feeling suddenly leaden and her mind overwhelmed with fear and repulsion.

The Baron laughed cruelly at the terror in the young girls eyes, as he threw her roughly to the ground, standing over her to survey the prize he had pursued for so very long.

As he knelt beside her Brittany closed her eyes and thought of the one thing that could take her away from the dire situation she was in, the one thing that remained her only escape - Santana.

She could only imagine the horrors she would face that night, as a prisoner in the Baron's castle, but she would survive, she had to survive, she had to see Santana again. Even though her innocence was about to be stolen by a man she despised Brittany wished with all she had that the Latina was the one taking it, the situation could have been so different now, had she only been able to make the Queen see that although she had lied, she had done so for the right reasons, for love, and to give their love a chance to blossom, before it was automatically quashed by status and obligation.

Brittany whimpered as she felt a cold clammy hand on the inside of her knee, kneading roughly at the skin there as it ascended her thigh. A thought crept into her mind, if she was to die here tonight, Santana would forever see her as nothing but a liar, a traitor that had betrayed her and pursued her heartlessly just like Jesse, she would never know just how much of Brittany's lies had been true - she had been and was completely in love with her, and there and then the blonde decided she would tell the Queen that, or die trying.

As the invading hand moved higher and the Baron moved to lean down and settle himself atop the slender girl, she quickly reached out a shackled hand, grabbing his dagger than hung sheathed from his belt, and before the man distracted by lust could notice she had the cold point of the blade pressed to his throat, and was forcing him off her as she moved into a sitting and finally standing position.

"The key to my binds, if you wish to walk away with your life" Brittany demanded, her voice wavered with emotion and physical strain, but she focused her little remaining energy on keeping the dagger at the Baron's throat as he removed the key from around his neck, his face a sour mask as he placed it in her hand.

Carefully Brittany removed her bindings, one eye always on her enemy, daring him to even try to make a move against her. When the heavy shackles were finally off, Brittany's muscles felt like jelly, but her limbs felt light and floaty with relief. Wasting no time she ordered the Baron to shackle himself to one of the heavy stone pillars in the room - which, sensing his defeat he did without complaint. Once she was satisfied the man was secure, Brittany threw the key into the fire, lay down the dagger well out of his reach, and began to hobble towards to main doors.

It took the last of her strength to heave one of the heavy doors open, and after she did so, she barely managed to stagger over the threshold, to take a breath of the fresh twilight air before she collapsed.

**Reviews are love (and make for faster updates).**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to those who review, and those who continue to read. I'm out of the country until Tuesday, so the next update wont be until at least then, perhaps Wednesday. Enjoy.**

Santana bent low in the saddle, pushing Snow forwards harder than she knew she ought to, as they flew through the forest towards the outskirts of the Kingdom. Though the horse's nostrils flared, and his sides heaved, his flanks slick with sweat, he complied, galloping even faster than the blistering pace they were already setting, as he sensed his Mistress's urgency. Santana silently thanked her old friend as he carried her forward, no doubt exhausted but still doing her bidding, determined to please her. A league or so back Puck followed the pair, his horse was unable to maintain such a high speed over a long distance, and they lagged behind.

After they had reached the stables earlier, Santana had gone about the place screaming at any one and everyone who crossed her path to ready her own and Puck's horses immediately, whilst she quickly changed into some old riding attire and a cloak she kept at the stables for emergencies, along with a sword that she strapped to her hip in case it was needed. With that, no further words were exchanged, and the Queen vaulted easily onto her white Arabian, Puck also mounting, and the pair galloped off away from the palace.

They were closing on the Baron's castle now, and Santana's body hummed with anticipation, adrenaline made her feel hyper-alert and almost sick with anxiety.

When she finally entered the clearing around the front of the castle, Santana's heart flew into her mouth at the sight she was met with. Lying in the doorway, her long blonde hair hiding her face, her clothing bloody and torn, was Brittany.

Santana pulled on Snow's reins, not bothering to wait until he had stopped, she jumped out of the saddle with her horse still at a trot, leaving him to his own devices as she landed in a run, heading straight towards the girl she loved.

"Brittany" she called out to her breathlessly as she got closer, and that voice that she heard surprised her, it was broken and high-pitched, full of panic and terror and she barely recognised it as her own.

"Brittany?" She questioned, her voice softer this time as she knelt down at the girl's side, gently brushing the hair from her face, and rolling her over until her head was in her lap, her face cradled in her arms as she felt for a pulse. Hot tears escaped the Queens eyes, as a steady push against her fingers told her that the girl she held was in fact still alive.

"Oh God, Brittany, baby, I'm so sorry...so, so sorry" Santana confessed, resting her forehead against Brittany's cool cheek as she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, her tears saturating golden blonde tresses as they fell.

Brittany awoke to a light, warm pressure and wetness against her cheek. As she opened her eyes, her vision was partially obscured by raven locks fallen across her face, and her mind was permeated with the scent of her. Presuming she was dreaming, exhaustion turning the edges of her vision cloudy, the blonde let out a weary sigh and began to close her eyes once more, content with the visage of having Santana close to her.

At the sound of a gentle sigh, and the feel of a soft puff of breath tickling her ear, Santana lifted her head, and was amazed when her red and tear-filled eyes found unfocused and hazy blue ones. "Brittany?" She questioned hopefully, stroking the girls cheek gently as she stirred again.

"Mmm..." Brittany croaked, half delirious, "I'm sorry, Santana, I'm so sorry... I lied to save his life, and then I carried on lying to give our life together a chance...I'm so sorry" she slurred as she fought to focus on the vision of her Latina angel, whose brown eyes were staring down at her full of concern, and what she dared not hope to be love.

"Shhhh," Santana insisted, gently kissing the blonde's hairline, "It's all okay, it's okay baby" she reassured her, "I've got you, and I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain, I'll never let you go again" she promised, holding the fragile girl close and stroking her hair soothingly.

"I love you" Brittany breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed, before she wrestled them back open to continue to gaze on the Queen's face.

"I love you too, Brittany Susan Pierce, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Santana asked, her tone proud, though her voice broke and her bottom lip trembled as tears overcame her, made up of happiness and hurt, in equal measure.

"I will, proudly so" Brittany confirmed, "Now say it again?" she whispered as her eyes began to close.

Santana couldn't help the laugh that escaped through her tears at how adorable to girl was, "I said, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" she repeated.

"Not that" Brittany croaked out, "The part where you said my name" she managed, before her head lolled back and she was once again unconscious.

Smiling through her tears Santana gently kissed Brittany's cool cheek, "I love you Brittany Susan Pierce, I will love you forever, which starts right now" she whispered tenderly even though she knew the other girl could not hear.

With that, the Queen shrugged off her cloak, carefully wrapping the blonde in it, before she scooped her up into her arms. Wincing as she noticed the torn clothing and darkening bruises and blood that marred her perfect white skin.

As she headed back to where she had left her horse, the Queen saw Puck, who had arrived a few minutes earlier, and seeing Santana was tending to Brittany had caught Snow, and had been walking the two animals up and down so that they would not stiffen after their long and arduous journey there.

As their eyes met Santana shared a sad smile with the man who had been like a brother to her, who, without needed to exchange any words, gave her a smile in return, before helping her onto Snow's back with her precious cargo, before he mounted his own horse, and they began the journey back to the palace, at a decidedly slower pace than that at which they had come.

On their arrival back at the Palace, Puck had helped Santana sneak in through a rarely used servant's entrance on the east side of the castle, making sure they bumped into no one on their way to Santana's chambers. Once inside, Santana lay Brittany carefully on her bed, before she turned to Puck, and in an uncharacteristic display of emotion between the two, pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you" she whispered into his shoulder, and felt his hold on her tighter in return, those two little words saying enough.

The Latina bolted the door behind her friend as he left, eager not to be disturbed while she tended to Brittany, and in need of some time alone with her thoughts. As she walked back to the bed, her heart broke a little at the sight before her. Brittany was laid out on the silk sheets, her blonde hair, though dirty and tangled fanned out around her head like a halo.

Her face was bruised on the left side, and her dress filthy and torn. Santana had to force down the bile that automatically rose in her throat as she paired the torn dress with the rumours she had heard about the town concerning the Baron, praying that the answer she got was incorrect.

Unable to stand in one position and think such thoughts any longer, the Queen hurried to her adjoining bathing room, and began to pump up some hot water into the bath tub – the palace was conveniently situated above some hot springs, the water from which was piped through the house. With the tub full, she added some of the fine lavender soap her Mother bought for her from the Market, and tested the water temperature, before returning to the still unconscious Brittany.

Perching on the bed beside the other girl, Santana began to carefully remove the filthy bloodstained clothes from her lithe body, forcing herself not to break down, considering how different that moment should have been than what it was. When the garments were off and cast onto the floor, Santana had to squeeze her eyes shut, her fingertips pressed to her lips, as she tried to hold back her tears, her breathing ragged and her chest full of a dull ache that burned her slowly from the inside out.

Brittany's arms were covered in bruises that were clearly finger shaped. Her torso was also bruised; harsh purple and red blotches collected in patches over her pale skin. As she had been sliding off the dress, Santana had lifted the girl slightly to facilitate it's removal, and been horrified when her hand had come back covered in blood, which she had traced back to over a dozen deep gashes across Brittany's delicate shoulder blades and back – the marks of a lashing Santana realized, sickened.

Lying there, bloody, bruised and broken upon her bed, Brittany, the love of her life, somehow seemed so fragile and so broken, and Santana couldn't help but blame herself. Fragments of memories, little snippets of the past flashed through her minds eye… The day by the riverbank when Brittany told her servants deserved to be treated with respect, the afternoon in the monastery when Brittany had cried out as her back touched the wall, the pleading in her eyes at the coronation when she had tried to tell her the truth, the evil glint in the Marquis's as she rushed forward and tore Brittany's dress, whilst Santana stood there and looked on.

Shaking from all the emotions rushing through her mind, Santana took a deep breath and pushed aside all the shame and self-loathing she was feeling. She pushed away her anger, at herself and the Marquis and the wretched Baron. She pushed away everything, until when she looked back at Brittany, all that was left, was love. Letting the love that was swelling in her chest for the blonde before her be her guide, Santana gently and carefully scooped up the now naked girl, carrying her to the tub, and settling her gently in the warm water, taking care to support her neck and shoulders as her body was submerged.

An unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, warmth spread through Brittany's body, and for a moment she felt her exhausted and rigid muscles begin to relax. The relief however, was short lived as pain suddenly flared up all across her back, making her feel like someone was holding a lit torch to it and trying to burn her alive slowly. As the pain brought her back to consciousness, she thrashed and frenzied, desperately trying to escape from the hurt that was ripping through her, panic settled upon her like a plague.

As she continued to fight she become aware of a pair of strong arms holding her firmly but gently, and a voice she recognized from a distant dream speaking softly, and comfortingly to her. As she gave up her struggle, exhausted, and fell back against the side of the ivory tub, she was surprised as the pain seemed to decrease a little, and she looked up into the face of a very concerned looking Queen Santana.

"I'm so sorry, I know it stings" Santana apologized again, her eyes covered by a thin film of tears. Though she was well aware that Brittany's wounds needed to be bathed in order to avoid infection, it killed her to put the blonde through any more pain than she had already been through, even if it was with her best interests at heart. "You're okay baby, I've got you" she reassured her again, as she noticed glassy blue eyes staring up at her.

"Santana" Brittany breathed out, taking in her surroundings, which appeared to be a very grand and modern bathroom.

"I'm right here," Santana promised, still kneeling beside the tub, and holding her gently upright in the water.

Brittany relaxed a little, the screaming stinging of her back dulling to a slightly annoying ache as the warm water and lavender began to do their jobs. She was both relieved and overwhelmed, and she didn't dare to speak again for fear of shattering the dream like bubble she had currently found herself in.

Santana easily sensed this, and she leaned forward to gently kiss away a tear Brittany did not realize she had shed, before she took a washcloth, and after asking for permission with her eyes, began to gently and lovingly clean every inch of the blonde's body.

Brittany remained silent for the rest of her bath. She marveled at the softness of Santana's touch as she cleaned her wounds, and the tenderness with which the other woman ran the most amazing smelling shampoo through her hair and over her scalp made her feel like she was dreaming.

Finally satisfied her love was clean, Santana took one of her largest fluffy towels, and helped Brittany to her knees, before she reached down and lifted her clear of the water, wrapping her in the towel in the process, and carrying her back to her bed. She carefully dried every precious inch of Brittany's body, pausing occasionally to place soft kisses on pieces of her exposed skin, or whisper words of love into her ear as she worked.

As she ran the towel over the finger shaped bruises on the blonde's arms, Santana felt her chest constrict painfully, and she had to ask, "Did he…" she croaked out, unsure of how to phrase her question and terrified of the answer. Understanding what she was being asked, Brittany shook her head, her blue eyes trained on the Latina's face as she let out an audible sigh and her dark eyes filled with tears of relief.

"He tried" Brittany finally spoke up, shivering at the cool breeze that blew in from the shuttered window, causing Santana to instantly wrap her tighter in the towel, and move closer to her, using her own body as a source of heat and to shield the blonde from the cold. "I thought of you, and I grabbed his dagger, and I fought my way out" Brittany told her. Santana smiled at her, a smile full of pride and sadness, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she kissed the corner of Brittany's mouth.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again Brittany" she promised, holding the girl even closer, her brown eyes penetrating blue, displaying the truth behind her words, "I will give my life before anyone ever lays so much as a finger upon you" she stated solemnly, "And if I could I would give my life to go back, and stop myself from being such a fool, for not giving you time to explain, and for letting you end up in this state…" her voice broke as she gestured to the blonde's battered frame.

"Hush" Brittany commanded gently, bringing up her hands to cup the Queen's face, and raising her chin until they had eye contact once more. "You saved my life Santana, when I was being punished…" Santana tried to turn her head, her face contorting in pain as she shied away from merely the word. Brittany gently brought her back to look into her eyes and continued, "When I was trapped there with him… I fought, I didn't let it break me…I didn't let it kill me, and the reason I fought was for you, and because of you. I'm in love with you Santana Maria Lopez, and I will not stand by and watch you blame yourself for mistakes we made together, do you hear me?" she questioned, forcing strength into her voice, though she felt weaker with every word, her abused body still fragile from her ordeal.

"Yes your highness" Santana replied in a whisper.

"I am not a royal, I am but a servant" Brittany commented, perplexed by the use of the title, but finding comfort in finally stating her class openly.

"Perhaps" Santana replied, her lips grazing damp golden hair, "But tonight is the last night that shall be so, for in the morning, if you will let me, I wish to make you my bride, and my Queen."

"I wish for nothing else" Brittany exhaled, and their lips met in a tender kiss, as they held each other close, overwhelmed with emotion and exhaustion.

"Then sleep now" Santana whispered when they finally broke for air, and with that she leaned back onto her pillows, taking the blonde gently down with her, until they lay nestled atop the silk sheets, bodies pressed together. Brittany let out a contented sigh, and her eyes closed rapidly under the weight of her exhaustion. She fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of Santana's heart below her ear, the gentle stroke of fingers through her hair, and the soft caress of lips on her forehead. For the first time in far too long, Brittany fell asleep feeling safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry this one took a little longer, last minute vacation got in the way. One, perhaps two more chapters to go then I'm thinking of wrapping this story up. There may be a part II but that would have to be after my finals (: Thanks to everyone who reads, especially those who review.**

The next morning Santana awoke before dawn, her head considerably clearer from a good night's sleep with Brittany curled safely into her side. Though she still had many regrets about the past, and blamed herself for what happened, and suspected that to some extent she always would – she had decided to put it behind her for the moment, as today after all was going to be her wedding day.

She had burst into her parent's bed chamber, waking them with the triumphant announcement that today she was to be married, before she briefly explained the situation to them, then ran off again to hold an emergency parliamentary meeting.

By 10am she had passed the law that people of her Kingdom were free to marry whoever they chose, regardless of class or gender, commissioned her royal tailor to make her and Brittany two beautiful white dresses by the afternoon, set the servants to work spreading the word and organizing the wedding, and been to visit Snow, who was tired from the previous day but happy to see her all the same. When making the somewhat rushed wedding arrangements, the Queen had been very specific in her request that nobody of Tubbington Manor was to know of the arrangements for the day.

As she climbed the stairs back to her personal chambers to wake her sleeping beauty, Queen Santana Maria Lopez had a plan, and her heart was light with joy as she hummed to herself, reveling in the fact that the most important part of her plan was to make Brittany Susan Pierce, former serving girl to the despicable Marquis of Tubbington Manor, her bride.

Entering her room, Santana smiled at the sight before her. She twirled the single long-stemmed rose she had plucked from the palace gardens between her fingers, as she crept over to her bed, and settled herself beside her fiancée. De-thorning the flower had given her a few nicked fingers, but she knew it would be more than worth it.

Hiding the rose behind her back, she used brushed the hair from Brittany's eyes, marvelling at the way it looked like woven gold in the sunlight that streamed into the room. Gently, she kissed the other girl awake, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, until her eyes fluttered open and assaulted Santana with azure blue.

"It wasn't a dream" Brittany stated, her voice still scratchy with sleep, "I really am here, with you…" she breathed out, barely daring to believe her own eyes, until Santana laughed light-heartedly, and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, "It wasn't a dream" she confirmed.

Brittany smiled and reached up to tuck a stray lock of raven hair behind the Queen's ear, before letting her hand linger on a caramel cheek, tracing the faintest glow of pink there, momentarily fascinated.

"This is for you" Santana spoke softly, breaking the silence as she reached behind her, and handed Brittany the rose.

The blonde's face lit up into a dazzling smile, and her blue eyes grew wide as she beheld the gift, "It's beauti…" she paused mid-sentence, as her eyes fell on something they did not expect.

Slid onto the stem of the rose, standing stark against it's leathery green trunk, was a beautiful golden ring. Brittany gasped. The band was slender gold, and at it's centre sat a beautiful precious stone, which shone like a star and was as blue as the ocean.

"It's what they call a blue diamond" Santana explained to her, following her gaze, "The Monks brought it back from Europe, I thought it would match your eyes" she blushed, suddenly embarrassed and unsure of her choice, hoping Brittany did not think it too much.

"Santana, it's…it's perfect" Brittany breathed out, her voice full of awe, easily assuaging the Queen's fears, "But what is it for…you didn't have to do this?"

"Of course I did, I asked you to marry me, and this is your engagement ring" the Latina explained proudly, as she slid the trinket from the flower, and onto the ring finger of Brittany's left hand, beholding it there with wonder.

Brittany looked at her hand, the ring making it look suddenly so grown up, and a little alien, yet somehow it looked as if it should have been there all along. Snapping back to reality, Brittany raised a question that was suddenly plaguing her mind. "How are we to be married?" she asked, "The Kingdom looks upon such a union as an abomination, it is against the law…"

"And who writes the law?" Santana asked her gently, silencing her with a finger to her lips.

Understanding dawned on Brittany, and for the first time, she let herself believe that she was actually to be married to Santana…they were really engaged. "You changed the laws?" She cried out in disbelief, before throwing herself at the Queen, any regard for her injuries gone, the pain she felt unable to come close to even scratching the surface of her joy. Santana caught her with ease, and held her close, her face buried in blonde hair as the breathed in the moment.

"When I promised I'd do whatever it took for us to be together I meant it" Santana promised, pulling back to look her blonde in the eyes, she took a few seconds to drink Brittany in, to memorise every single detail and make a memory of then – the happiest moment of her life so far. "You are my fiancée" she stated proudly, "Soon to be my wife."

Brittany beamed so hard that her jaw hurt, but she did not care.

"Come" Santana told her, intertwining their fingers and staring deep into big blue eyes, "We have a wedding to prepare for!"

The day had felt like a dream to Brittany thus far. Like something that her Father had read to her long ago out of one of her many fairy tale books, but now suddenly she was living the story and she was the princess, or rather, soon to be Queen. The blonde had been sad that Emma, Molly and Mr Figgins couldn't be there to see her be married, but after Santana explained her plan, she understood.

A strange and unexpected pain arose in the blonde as one of the servants was twisting up her hair and weaving it with strands of silk, it occurred to Brittany that there was someone else who would also be missing from her wedding day, just like he had been missing from her life for the past ten years. She thought of her Father, shocked and hurt by how difficult it had become to remember what he looked like, or the way his voice sounded, even his smell. After his death, her life had moved along, time dimming her most precious memories. Now she was preparing to be married, to a woman, and to the Queen of the Kingdom no less, she wondered what Harold Pierce would think if he could be there, she supposed he'd be overjoyed, as he'd always told her all he ever wanted was her happiness, and happy couldn't even come close to describing how she felt about spending the rest of her life with Santana.

The absence of her Father also created a more practical problem. From what little she knew about weddings – she had read about them in numerous books though she had never been permitted to attend one, the bride was supposed to be walked down the aisle by her father. Trying to hold still while the servant smoothed and twisted her blonde locks into perfection, Brittany pondered the etiquette of a wedding with two brides, for she had no knowledge of such a thing as it was previously unheard of.

She could only assume that Santana would be walked down the aisle by her father…Perhaps she would just wait at the altar…She started a little as a new problem occurred to her… suppose Santana wanted her to wear a gentleman's suit? Perhaps she'd see it unfitting for both of them to wear a dress? Brittany was strongly inclined not to dress up as anyone but herself, after the recent debacle, but reminding herself that she was about to become Santana's…Amazing, beautiful, breath taking Santana's, wife, she decided she would do whatever the other woman wanted, so long as they got to be together nothing else mattered anyway.

When her hair was complete and she was lead into a dressing room, where a beautiful white dress was laid out waiting for her, Brittany breathed a silent sigh of relief. As the servants helped her put on the garment, Brittany gazed absently out of the window and across the palace courtyard, wondering where Santana was, and how she was feeling. After breakfast the Latina had kissed her goodbye, explaining that it was improper for them to see each other again before they were to be wed. Her thoughts slipped back to the wedding and Brittany began to worry again, about her lack of Father, as she was laced into her dress (Santana had had the tailor cut off the back low, so as to avoid her injuries, and for that Brittany was eternally grateful).

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts, and Santana's guard, who she had come to know as Puck, entered the room, a hand shielding his eyes, "Are you decent M'Lady?" he called out, hovering halfway in and out of the room.

"I am" Brittany replied, a smile breaking her features. Santana had talked in length about Puck, and now she had met him, she was beginning to like the man already. He was a loyal and supportive friend to Santana, and Brittany found him to be rather amusing too.

"Good" Puck replied, removing his hand and giving a low whistle followed by a half playful bow, "You look radiant."

"Thank you" Brittany replied happily blushing a little at the complement, realising there appeared to be no mirror in the room, and she was yet to actually see herself in her dress, but she supposed that if Puck liked it that was a good start.

"I have a gift for you" Puck said, stepping into the room to clear the doorway, to be followed in by another figure.

Brittany's hands flew to her face, and she felt tears of happiness spring into her eyes as she saw Mike Chang. Her best friend was dressed in the suit of a gentleman, his usually unruly hair smoothed and his shoes polished. "I cannot believe you are here!" Brittany cried out, running to embrace her friend, who held her gently, sadly all too aware of her injuries, after his thorough briefing from Santana that he must be careful with her.

"I believe you need someone to walk you down the aisle?" he asked, tugging at his collar playfully.

"I would be honoured if you'd do so" Brittany told him sincerely, and he nodded in reply.

"Would you like to see yourself Miss?" one of the servants asked.

"Yes please, that would be lovely" Brittany replied politely, giving Mike an excited glance, and waving to Puck as he slipped out of the room, mumbling something about needing to make sure things were running smoothly.

The servants wheeled forward from a corner, what Brittany presumed to be, a large mirror covered by a drape. When the blonde was positioned in front of it, the head server gave her one last smile, and then pulled the drape away, letting it fall to the ground.

Brittany stared into the mirror and gasped. Staring back at her, a surprised and amazed expression on her face, was a tall lithe looking blonde. Her hair was elegantly twisted atop her head, woven with fine silk strands, in a design so intricate Brittany almost lost herself marvelling at it. The girl had a deep bruise down one side of her face, and her arms and chest were marked too, but despite that, Brittany had to admit she was beautiful.

The dress she wore was all white, made of shiny and soft materials Brittany had never seen before. It clung gently to the curve of her hips, and flowed out around her legs, small shiny stones across the neckline, made her feel like a princess. Brittany watched as one of the servants reached up and pinned a veil into the girl in the mirror's hair, completing her attire, and making her look truly like a bride.

A single tear rolled down Brittany's cheek, a tear of happiness, and disbelief, as she finally let herself believe that the girl in the mirror was her.

"You look like a girl" Mike told her, from his position at her shoulder, where he smiled at her softly.

"I am a girl" Brittany informed him, before the pair broke into laughter at the memory of the day they shared ten long years ago.

Santana paced anxiously around her chambers, muttering to herself in Spanish. All of the wedding arrangements had been made, the grand hall was set, the guests invited and her family informed, and no one had openly protested, yet. The Queen continued her pacing, running over the plans again and again in her head, determined to make sure that everything was perfect for Brittany's and her own big day. After everything the sweet blonde had been through, Santana had wanted to pull out all the stops and give her a wedding fit for a Queen, and one that she would never forget. Though Brittany had insisted they were both to blame for the events that had transpired, Santana also secretly hoped it would go some way to making up for her earlier lapse of faith in her fiancée.

Pausing at the window, ignoring the bustle of servants behind her as they hurried to make everything ready, she thought of Brittany. In her minds eye she saw the lash marks, and the bruises, she saw the image of a fragile and broken girl, lying on her bed, looking so small and so innocent. Then the imaged changed to Brittany as Santana had met her, in the Market, bartering for 'her servant's' freedom. With a fond smile the princess also remembered the brazen blonde serving girl, soon to become her wife, who had pelted her with apples as she had tried to borrow the horse she now knew to be Coal, property of Lord Harold James Pierce, Brittany's late father.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her chamber door creaked open, and Puck stepped inside, not bothering to call out to protect her modesty, in their years growing up together most boundaries between them had been broken, they were simply family, like brother and sister, and the mohawked man had seen the Queen in far worse states than one of undress.

"You haven't made a run for it then" he joked, meeting the Latina's eyes as he strode towards her.

"And lose my chance to marry the most beautiful girl in the Kingdom, in fact the world?" Santana boasted lightly, her chest swelling with pride, "I should think not."

"I would say I beg to differ, but I wish not to lose my head, before it see's you, Santana Lopez, the woman most un-obliged to marry I have ever met in my life, walk down the aisle" Puck came back.

"Yes, Puckerman, we all know there is someone else you think to be more beautiful than my Brittany, though I know it to be untrue, your head will be spared and I'll say each to his own, though Lauren holds not a candle to my fiancée" Santana declared proudly, causing Puck to laugh at his so uncharacteristically love-struck friend.

When the laughter subsided, Santana's expression grew more serious again, "How is she?" she questioned.

"Well" Puck informed her, "She was overjoyed to see Master Chang, I truly think you made her day complete with that idea."

Santana smiled briefly at this before the mask of concern was back, "And how is she physically, is she resting? If the events of the day are too exhausting…"

She was cut off as Puck jumped in to silence her, "She is well!" he exclaimed, adding, "Your majesty" when he received a few shocked glances from the other servants in the room for the tone with which he had addressed their Mistress. He winked at the queen and rolled his eyes at the necessity for formality, and Santana just chuckled to herself, her concerns somewhat alleviated.

"Come" Puck told her, offering his arm, which she punched lightly and affectionately then took, "Your Father awaits, as does the beautiful Miss Brittany Pierce, soon to be Miss Brittany Lopez."

"Lopez-Pierce" Santana corrected as they headed out of the door. "This is not about Brittany giving up her life and coming into mine, it is about us bringing our lives together, and so it shall be Lopez-Pierce, for us both."

"You have gone soft since that blonde angel fell from the heavens and into your lap" Puck teased, and their pair laughed their way down the stairs and towards the great hall.

Santana stood nervously at the doors to the great hall, her hand tucked into the crook of her Father's arm.

"Breathe child, or I shall have to carry you down" Raymond Lopez, former King, joked with his only daughter.

Santana released a breath she had not realised she was holding, she could barely believe that this was it…that she Santana Lopez was about to be married, to a woman no less, and she was to do so as the Queen of the Kingdom.

"Thank you Papi" she spoke quietly, turning to meet her father's eyes, as an uncharacteristic display of emotion passed between the two.

"I am so proud of you Santana" the older man told her, smiling back at her, "I always worried for you, for what would become of you, and I know I pushed you hard, and perhaps I made demands on you that were too heavy or unfair. The day you asked to take the crown I could barely believe it, but now, it all makes sense." He paused, taking a shaky breath as he found the words to express what he felt. "I have seen a change in you, you're no longer the little girl running scared from her responsibilities, but a woman, ready to accept them, and the catalyst for that change was Brittany" he smiled sadly, taking in his daughter in her white wedding dress. "I never imagined I'd give you away to a woman, but I can truly say there's no one I would rather offer your hand to, my daughter. You have proven yourself to have the makings of an excellent Queen, and along the way, you have taught all of us a lesson about life, and love, and fighting for what you believe in. You have changed the kingdom so much for the better already, as you have seen what I could not, and acted daringly with courage, where I simply let the old laws rest" he paused, blinking hard against the tears he was trying to pretend were not threatening to overwhelm him, "I'm just so proud of you" he finished up.

Santana reached up to wipe her own cheeks, which were wet with tears. Acceptance was the best wedding gift she could have hoped for from her Father, affirmation that she had done the right thing, and that she had finally achieved something to make him proud was the highest praise she could ever receive.

"Come" Raymond spoke again, his fingers brushing Santana's wet cheek lightly, before he carefully folded the veil down over her face, "It is time you were married." With that he gave a curt nod to one of the servants, and seconds later the music began, drifting out from the great hall to greet Santana, and make her stomach flip crazily with nerves, before the doors were flung wide open, and she was being gently guided down the aisle by her Father, her Mother looking on with wet proud eyes.

As Brittany waited behind the heavy oak doors, that had once again been closed, she buzzed with excitement and nerves, so much so that she was literally bouncing on the spot, as she clung to Mike's arm for dear life. The music flowed out from the great hall, the soft sounds of a string ensemble playing the most beautiful tune Brittany had ever heard in her life, and the blonde couldn't stop thinking to herself of how she was about to become Santana's wife.

"Relax" Mike advised her, "I may need that arm, especially now I'm to dance with Sir Schuester's performers" he added proudly, to which Brittany beamed in response and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, resuming her bouncing and refusing to loosen her hold on his arm.

As the music changed to the wedding march, and the big doors were about to be flung open in front of her, Brittany realised that she had absolutely no idea what to expect. She did not know if Santana would be waiting for her, or if she was yet to come, she also had no idea how her fiancée would be dressed, nor who would be present at their wedding. Pushing all that uncertainty aside, the blonde took one final deep breath as the doors were fully opened before her, then she let Mike lead her forwards, stepping into the grand hall.

The blonde's breath caught in her throat as she stepped over the threshold and surveyed her surroundings. The grand hall was decked out in red and gold (the Royal colours) along with white. Crepe paper chains hung from every pillar, cross crossing over head in carefully woven patterns that seemed to last forever. Scores of white covered benches had been moved into the room to act as seating, and in almost every corner or free space there were beautiful flower displays.

The hall was packed with people, split into two congregations on either side of the aisle, some she recognised as faces from the Market, others she had never seen before. As she entered the room, every pair of eyes turned to stare at her, and her chest suddenly felt heavier under their scrutiny, as if she was being judged for her suitableness, or perhaps damned for tainting their Queen. All such feelings however immediately left her, as she saw the woman who was waiting for her at the foot of the aisle.

Santana was looking back towards her, her eyes full of tears, a single droplet rolling down her cheek, as she smiled the biggest and most beautiful smile Brittany had ever seen from her. Their eyes found each other, and seeing the way the Queen looked at her with such love, so many promises, and such unbridled happiness, she found a smile forming on her own face, and she continued her journey down the aisle, Mike by her side, she no longer felt as if people were judging her – she felt as if they were looking at her, wearing her beautiful dress, and being happy for her, as she walked towards the love of her life.

When they were only a few strides apart Santana broke eye contact with Brittany, and looked pointedly towards the front bench of the congregation, a little perplexed Brittany followed her gaze, and gasped, a light pressure on her arm from Mike reminding her to continue on and not be distracted, as there, sitting on a rather disgruntled looking Puck's knee, was Lord Tubbington, seemingly unphased by the happenings around him.

"You look so beautiful" Santana whispered, wiping her eyes as Mike placed Brittany's hand into hers. Brittany blushed, the same pretty pink that Santana loved, and looked down at their intertwined hands, a perfect blend of caramel and cream.

The service seemed to fly by, and both said their vows in voices that wavered with emotion. Brittany would never ever forget the day as long as she lived, of that much she was sure, but she also knew she would never forget the moment Santana had leaned in to kiss her, when her wife had leaned in to kiss her, and the whole of the hall had erupted in a great cheer, the townsfolk clapping and wooping, truly accepting Brittany as the wife of their Queen, and in the short coronation ceremony that followed, a Queen herself.

With the ceremony over, and their offering of thanks to all that had joined them in their ceremony (Santana took great pride in introducing her new wife to every one of her people that had attended their big day), the Latina whisked her wife off, still both wearing their gowns, for a quiet walk in the gardens, before the next stage of her plan was set to begin.

When they reached the little wooden podium, that sat atop a hill, with a wonderful view over the kingdom below, and of the castle behind them, Santana stopped abruptly, surprising Brittany, as she twirled round and pulled the blonde close, before she began to sway her to an inaudible beat.

"You love to dance" Santana whispered into her wife's ear.

"Especially with you" Brittany replied happily, resting her head on a strong tanned shoulder, and leaning into her wife's warm embrace as they swayed gently in the late afternoon breeze.

"I love you so much" Santana whispered, kissing Brittany's temple as they danced still, "I'm so glad I found you, and now I'm never letting you go, Queen Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce" she finished, marvelling at the sound of the name on her tongue.

Brittany blanched a little, she was still unaccustomed to being addressed as 'Queen' anything, let along something as glorious as to state she was a Queen, and a Lopez-Pierce, thus married to the most perfect person in the word.

"I love you too Santana" she admitted, her blue eyes roaming the face of her love, "You saved me."

"We saved each other" Santana decided aloud, before she leaned in again, her full lips connecting with those of her wife, as they shared another of their first kisses as a married couple – something Santana decided she could definitely get used to. As they continued to kiss and sway, their actions began to become heated, Santana trailing gently butterfly kisses down Brittany's neck sucking lightly on her collarbone, before she forced herself to pull back.

"Soon" she promised a disappointed looking Brittany, "But first, there is just one more thing we need to attend to."

Pushing down the want that had arisen within her, Brittany nodded, knowing she would do anything Santana asked of her for the rest of her life. The Latina smiled, and softly kissed her wife one last time, before she turned, and lead to blonde back towards the palace, explaining her plan as they went.

**Going to start publishing some of my stories on Tumblr soon too, inc shorter stuff that I wont necessarily put on here, my url is hemogasms if anyone wants to follow (: Send me an ask and say hi if you do.**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE NOTE MY CHANGE IN PEN NAME! EmmaClaire.x - Hemogasms, (Same as my Tumblr URL).**

**So here it is, the last chapter, at least as far as my (vague) following of the movie plot goes anyway. By all means keep this on your story and me on your author alert. I am playing with the idea of a sequel when I get a little more time to write again. Thanks so much to all who read. Suggestions or requests for oneshots or shorter fics are welcome, and my tumblr url is above if you wanna catch me there (:**

**A few people have asked about me not mentioning Britt's true status (her Parents were Nobles), this is for a reason, which will be made clear if/when I write a sequel ;). Plus, they sent the message love who you love, any one was free to marry anyone, regardless of gender or class, Brittany still being seen as a 'peasant' reinforced that message.**

Hearing Molly calling up that one of the Queen's messengers were at the main doors, the Marquis jumped up from her position lounged on her bed in her chambers. As she quickly checked her reflection, making sure she was presentable, she could barely contain her excitement. She was convinced that their presence was about to be requested at the palace at once, and they were about to be informed that Queen Santana had finally chosen Jesse as her husband.

"Jesse" she called as she descended the spiral staircase, eager to hear the news from the palace.

Reaching the door she was met by none other than Artie Abrams, perched atop his horse, staring off into the distance as he waited to deliver his message.

"Good afternoon Sir" the Marquis purred, instantly switching on the charm. Although she was certain all their work had come to fruition and Jesse was mere hours away from becoming King, she was a calculating woman, and would hedge her bets and continue to play the crippled man until she was totally certain he could be of no further use.

"Afternoon" Artie barely leaned down from his horse as he greeted her, barely sparing her a glance before he gazed off into the woods again.

Perplexed by the sudden change in his behavior, the Marquis put on her most sultry voice and tried again to initiate conversation, "I hear you had a terrible accident on the eve of the coronation" she purred, "Were knocked unconscious and de-clothed, and yet here you are, hard at work again so soon, what a brave and courageous man you truly are."

Her flattery got her nowhere, as Artie gave her a stiff smile, before the moment was interrupted as Jesse came barreling through the doorway, Lauren hot on his heels.

Seeing the people his message was intended for finally gathered on the front steps, Artie delivered it, "Her majesty, Queen Santana has requested your immediate presence at the royal palace, along with all of your workers. A carriage will arrive shortly to drive you there."

Before another work could be spoken, the man wheeled his horse around and was on his was, trotting briskly down the long Driveway of Tubbington Manor and heading back to the palace.

Not even bothering to wait until the messenger was out of earshot, Jesse and the Marquis began to chatter excitedly, convinced that all their scheming had finally paid off.

"Hurry my Darling!" Terry told Jesse excitedly, "We must both look our best for when the royal carriage arrives!"

Jesse agreed and the pair hurried off, calling back to Lauren, telling her to inform the servants. The girl simply nodded sweetly, keeping her expression neutral. If Queen Santana was a woman of her word, which the brunette expected she was, then her Mother and Brother would not be going to the palace for the reasons they thought, in fact she suspected that they were about to get a long overdue, and rather nasty, shock.

When they eventually arrived at the palace, the journey seeming to take forever to an anxious Terry and Jesse, the family stepped out into the courtyard, all dressed in their finery, and were lead towards one of the larger council rooms by the guards, their bewildered servants following behind them.

When the doors to the meeting room were opened, and Terry saw almost the entire town gathered inside, seated on benches, while at the very front of the room the royal family sat on the thrones, her heart gave an excited lurch. She could barely breath due to the victory that was coursing through her veins, she had done it, her son was to be King, and all of the townsfolk gathered in this room were about to look on, with eyes full of envy as she was made the King's Mother.

With her nose in the air, Terry picked up her skirts and sashayed down towards the Queen, Jesse hot on her heels, a smug smile plastered across his face, as he met the eyes of the other young men in the room gloatingly. Lauren, Emma, Molly and Mr Figgins followed a little way back, still unsure as to what was occurring.

Finally standing before the Queen, Terry curtseyed low noticing Jesse bowing deeply at her side, and mentally praising her son for his ability to play the game. Looking up into the eyes of the Queen, the Marquis's hopes flew even further.

There was something different about Queen Santana she noticed. The beautiful Latina sat on her gilded throne, beside her another empty chair, (one which Terry was certain soon would be Jesse's) and on either side of those sat the Queen's Mother and Father. Her raven hair hung loose down to her waist, a faint hint of crimson in her cheeks highlighted her tan complexion, and along with the unfamiliar sparkle in her eye made her look radiant as ever. As she waited for the monarch to speak, Terry smiled to herself, she could only guess that the Queen looked so happy and well in anticipation of the announcement she was about to make - that Jesse was to become her husband.

Terry and Jesse's mouths dropped open in shock, their worlds crumbling around them, as it was the Queen's father, not the woman herself who spoke, "Marquis, did you or did you not lie to her majesty Queen-Mother of the Kingdom?" He asked, his voice as cold as ace as he stared the pair down.

It took Terry's brain a few moments to process what was happening, as her vision of Jesse sitting on the throne before her melted into something far less appealing, "I-uh, I" she stumbled over her words before Maria Lopez cut her off, "Choose your words wisely as they may be your last" the Queen-Mother threatened.

"Well your Majesty, whatever it is you feel I have done..." Terry started before Maria cut her off again, "Brittany Susan Pierce is not in Belgium, nor is she engaged to a resident of Belgium, or to anyone for that matter as you lead me to believe."

Stunned into silence, the Marquis floundered, unsure of how to proceed. She had been so sure she was just moment away from claiming her ultimate victory, so close she could taste it, she could practically reach out and touch the throne, yet there she was coming totally unstuck, and in front of the whole town no less.

"Your highness, there is not much a woman would not do for love of a son..." Terry began, desperately clutching at straws, knowing she was in serious trouble.

Jesse watched the situation unfold with horror, and as he stood by his Mother's side, watching as she practically confessed her guilt to the royal family, he felt his place in that family slipping away, and determined not to let Santana elude him again, he did what he had to do.

"Mother what have you done?" He shrieked, feigning outrage. Terry turned to her son, her face full of anger and disbelief, "You wretched little toad, after all I have done, how hard we have worked, all for you..."

Before she could go on, Santana's Father spoke again, "Silence" he commanded, "For the crimes you have both committed, you and your horrible son will be sentenced to becoming property of Caracus, and will be shipped out on the next vessel to the Americas to work."

"Work?" Jesse shrieked again, as if the term was something he had never encountered, let alone considered partaking in his entire life, "This is your fault!" He declared, turning to Terry, before the two began to bicker furiously, as almost the whole Kingdom looked on, both amused and disgusted by their behavior.

"Are they always like this?" Raymond Lopez asked Lauren, who stood a few paces back, looking on shame-faced at the spectacle her family seemed intent on creating.

"Worse" she clarified, and blushed a little as she noticed Noah Puckerman's eyes on her, from his position standing guard a few paces back from Santana's throne.

Hearing the girl speak, Terry whirled around to face her, "Lauren, dear, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with all this" she spat, her tone threatening.

"Of course not Mother" Lauren retorted instantly, "After all, I'm only here for the food remember?" She shot back, taking great pleasure in the anger she saw in her Mother eyes as she used her earlier insult to finally turn the tables.

From his position behind the Queen, Puck let out a hearty laugh at the comment, before he coughed awkwardly and fell silent as Santana turned around to give him a questioning and somewhat knowing look.

"Please your Majesty" Jesse cried out, addressing Santana directly, "I am not made for hard labor" he explained, "If there's any other way we would gladly take it" he begged.

Feeling nothing but loathing for the boy in front of her, who had made Brittany's life so hard, and pure hatred for the woman stood next to him, who had put the gaping red gashes on her wife's back, Santana found it was beyond her to feel any sympathy for the pair. Regardless she stuck to the plan and delivered her line, just as she and Brittany had agreed, "My Father has spoken, and there is no reason I should be inclined to disagree with his decision, that is of course, unless anyone is willing to speak on your behalf, and vouch for your character."

The Marquis looked around the packed hall desperately, trying to meet the eyes of even one of the hundreds of people gathered, though all remained silent and simply looked away. Jesse too glanced around in despair, seeing nobody but people that he and his mother had snubbed or belittled or manipulated - he knew they had no hope.

Just as it seemed all hope was lost, and both Terry and Jesse turned back to the Queen, ready to plead for her forgiveness, a voice neither of them expected to hear in their wildest dreams spoke up from the back of the hall. "I will speak for her, she is after all my step-mother."

Turning around, Terry could barely believe her eyes, walking towards them down the center of the room was Brittany. Her hair hung in soft waves around her face, she was dressed in the most beautiful silk and lace dress, of Red and Gold - the royal colors, and atop her head sat a glittering golden crown, encrusted with precious jewels.

As their new second Queen entered the room the whole of the congregation got down on their knees, heads bowed in respect as she entered.

Jesse and Terry were a picture in that moment, both their jaws hanging slack. Their eyes wide with disbelief as the watch Brittany float towards them, utterly stunned.

Rising from her throne, Santana stepped forward to meet the blonde, "I do not believe you have yet had the pleasure to be introduced to her majesty Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce, my wife" she informed them proudly, glaring at them until they reluctantly submitted and fell to a bow and Brittany moved to stand beside Santana.

Seeing the people who had treated her so cruelly, although it would be expected, Brittany felt no satisfaction or victory, she merely felt sorry for the pair, for they were truly horrible people who would never love as all they did was hate.

"All I ask, love, is that you treat them with the same courtesy that they have shown me all these years" Brittany said to her wife, who smiled softly as their eyes met.

"Very well" Santana agreed easily, "You both are hereby stripped of your titles and shall live out your days in the workhouse." With that the Latina motioned to her guards, who dragged a kicking and screaming Jesse and Terry away, ready to be outfitted in their servants uniforms and put to work. As the rest of the occupants in the room watched the pair leave, Santana slipped her hand into Brittany's. Though they had treated her badly, she knew that the Marquis and her evil son were the only family the blonde had ever known, and the current situation couldn't be easy for her.

Watching Jesse and her step-mother being led away, Brittany felt a familiar twinge of loss, as although they had been awful, they were some of the only family she'd ever had, and once again they had been lost. She felt a light pressure on her hand that was linked with Santana's, and looked over, only to be met by big black coffee eyes staring back at her, full of compassion and understanding, and suddenly the loss building in her chest was gone, for looking into her wife's eyes, Brittany could her new family, and the promise of the family they'd be forever.

Once the commotion died down, Santana surprised Brittany, by calling Emma, Molly and Mr Figgins to step forward. "You have taken care of the most precious thing in my for many years before I found her" she told them, "And for that, I can never thank you enough" she said sincerely.

Emma and Molly smiled past Santana to Brittany, tears of joy and pride in their eyes, as they looked on at how happy and successful the girl they had helped raise from a child, had gone on to be.

"I could never repay you for the great service you have done me" Santana continued, "But I am going to try to at least make a start. As of today you are all free citizens of this Kingdom, no longer bound to work for any man or woman. You will each be given accommodation and a plot of land in the town, and some financial compensation to show you how truly grateful I am."

Emma let out an audible sob, as Molly and Arnold Figgins clung to each other, embracing tightly as they cried their tears of joy and relief, they could retire in security, and live out the rest of their days happy and free.

As soon as the news sunk in, all three former servants turned to Brittany, their arms open wide, and without any hesitation the blonde flung herself forward into a group embrace, her own eyes wet with tears, for the joy she felt for her friends, and also the pride and gratefulness she felt by her wife's moving gesture. Lifting her head from were it rested on Mr Figgin's weary shoulder, ocean blue eyes found deep brown ones that also looked on wet with tears and smiling up at the love of her life Brittany simply mouthed, 'Thank you'.

By the time the evening drew around, the great hall was decked again, and once more all the people of the Kingdom gathered at the palace, to enjoy even more festivities thanks to the events unfolding in the lives of their Royal Family. Santana had organized the celebratory ball, hoping to end her own and Brittany's wedding day on a happier note, after the unfortunate business of the Marquis had been dealt with. Waiting anxiously to make her entrance, Santana smiled to herself at the thought of the horrible woman and her son, who she presumed would now be doing laundry or laboring in the kitchens at the work house.

Her smile grew wide as she turned to the blonde at her side, who bounced on the spot, hopping from foot to foot almost with her excitement and nerves. "Relax" Santana whispered, kissing her cheek lightly, "Tonight is for you to enjoy, for the people to mingle with their Queens, everybody here is here because they support us" she promised, her voice soothing as big blue eyes met her own, and a knowing smile formed on Brittany's lips.

"You are my wife" the blonde said giddily, pulling Santana down into an unexpected kiss. Their moment was cut short as Santana heard her Father's voice announcing her entrance, "…my daughter, Her Majesty, Queen Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce."

"Later" she promised Brittany breathily, as she reluctantly pulled away, her cheeks glowing as she stepped through the heavy double doors and into the room, a smile forming on her face as her people cheered. When the noise died down Santana looked around, trying to catch as many of their eyes as she could, before she made an announcement of her own, "My loyal people, thank you all for gathering here tonight to show your support – it means so much to me, and as your ruler I promise to forever be fair but firm, and act in the way I truly believe best benefits us all." Many heads nodded in agreement around the room, and Santana fought the urge to blush as she noticed her parents who looked on proudly as she spoke.

Clearing her head, she turned back to the doorway through which she had just came, "And now" she spoke again, silencing the crowd, "It is my absolute pleasure to introduce to you, my wife, her majesty Queen Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce." Again cheers erupted around the room, much spurred on by the wine that been flowing freely all night, as Brittany stepped through the doors, and seeing Santana there waiting for her, a hand outstretched, blushing, she walked forward and took it.

Standing there in that moment, her wife by her side, her people cheering and clapping around her, Santana felt a true sense of accomplishment, for she had accomplished so much. She finally felt she was on her way to becoming the monarch she had never wanted to be, she had been lucky enough to find love, and more importantly she had been lucky enough to hold onto that love and make the beautiful woman beside her, her bride – changing the way the Kingdom worked for not only her own benefit, but the benefit of many for miles around.

Brittany started a little, as she was pulled out of her awestruck state, when a light pressure on her arm, lead her forward towards the centre of the room, as the crowds parted and moved aside, eager to see their monarch's first dance. As she stepped forward, melting into her wife's arms as the soft music emanated from the string quartet, Brittany caught a glimpse of herself in one of the large mirrors hanging from the gilded walls. The girl she saw looked so much more like a woman than she expected, and she was nothing like the peasant that had worked at the Manor for so many years, so resigned to her fate. Her long blonde hair was intricately twisted a top her head, where a shimmering golden crown, encrusted with jewels rested. Her dress was a pretty pale green and ocean blue, and on her left hand, her wedding ring glinted as it caught the light as she twirled around the beautiful Latina in her arms.

Looking at her reflection Brittany saw that so much had changed, and it had changed beyond the possibilities of her wildest imagination. Yet as she caught her own eye, she saw that still so much of her was the same. She still knew what it was like to live less than comfortably, she was still compassionate and morally strong-willed. Seeing herself, both the old and the new, she hoped, the person that she was and who she had become would make a good ruler, that she would do her Father proud with the difference she could make by Santana's side.

Turning her attention back to her wife, her blue eyes once again met deep mocha ones, their gazes exchanging a million words that remained unspoken, as they continued to sway softly to the beat. Santana glanced around her, smiling to herself, as she noticed Puck in the crowd, his hands lightly on Lauren's waist as they too rocked to the music.

"I feel like I'm in a fairy-tale" Brittany confessed in a whisper, her eyes never breaking contact with Santana's. Still dancing, Santana chuckled softly, Brittany never ceased to amaze her, she was so pure, so unmistakably good, even after she had been through so much. She looked up into shimmering pools of blue, and whispered back her own confession, "You are my fairy-tale" she promised, before she joined their lips, for a kiss that said even more than words ever could, a kiss that promised everything and forever, because now they had found each other, their fairy-tale was only just about to begin.

**It's been a great ride. Keep me on your author alert, I'll be back. **

**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr and say Hi, thoughts and reviews, as always, are welcome. Thanks to everyone who read this.**


End file.
